This is Not Real
by Liana D. S
Summary: Kisah 13 pemuda tampan yang tertutup polusi, sehingga mereka tidak lagi dikenali. Tidak ada romance, hanya persahabatan yang tak akan berubah selamanya. A series of unfortunate events. Warning: cerita alay. Diniatkan untuk jadi komedi, tapi kalo nggak lucu, ya sudahlah. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau baca, review, follow, atau nge-fav...
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Saya bukan ELF, tapi bukan anti fans SuJu juga. Saya penulis netral, bahkan saya didampingi seorang ELF dalam penulisan fic ini dan dia nggak keberatan idolanya disiksa, ehe. Cerita ini gaje memang, tingkat fantasinya super tinggi, tapi nggak apalah, dinikmati saja. Fic ini didedikasikan buat siapapun yang hobi baca brotherhood dan friendship fic dari 13 orang gila ini. Selamat membaca..._

* * *

**Episode 1**

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang biasa bagi hampir semua orang di negeri ini: Indonesia. 'Biasa' itu ada dua pengertian: masih tidur (matahari masih belum terlalu tinggi saat itu) atau sudah mulai mencari nafkah. Salah satu yang sudah mencari nafkah sepagi itu adalah loper koran yang tampak tak berbeda dari yang lain. Dengan sepedanya (yang merupakan sepeda pinjaman), pemuda itu melemparkan surat kabar dan tabloid ke halaman para pelanggannya. Di salah satu sudut kecil sampul tabloid remaja itu, tertulis: '_Idol Group_ Baru Korea Vakum Tanpa Alasan'.

Angin pagi meniup lembaran tabloid hingga terbuka di halaman yang memuat berita tentang _idol group_ itu: Super Junior. Memang, vakumnya _idol group_ yang baru saja bersinar di dunia K-POP itu sedikit aneh karena tidak ada penjelasan yang benar-benar jelas tentang vakumnya mereka. Fans-fans mereka yang disebut ELF (_Everlasting Friend_) juga tidak bisa lagi melacak keberadaan para personel Super Junior di jejaring sosial, padahal biasanya mereka sangat aktif di sana, hiperaktif malah. Mereka seolah-olah menghilang.

Padahal, mereka ada di tempat yang tidak disangka-sangka oleh para ELF.

Siapa sangka, loper koran yang tadi melemparkan tabloid remaja itu ke rumah pelanggannya adalah personel termuda Super Junior?

* * *

"_Hyung__**[1]**_, kalian sudah siap?" Kyuhyun, personel termuda yang tadi kita bicarakan, 'mengomando' kakak-kakaknya untuk siap-siap bekerja.

"Kenapa kau selalu terdengar seperti _leader_, baik saat masih di _dorm _ataupun saat ini? Sadarlah, aku ini _leader_ yang sebenarnya!" kata sang 'ayah', Leeteuk (berhubung dia yang tertua, dialah yang berlaku sebagai ayah bagi _member_-_member_ lain).

"Kau terdengar semakin tua saja, Jungsoo." _Magnae__**[2]**_ paling _evil_ di seluruh dunia itu menghina _leader_nya yang sudah menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati. Leeteuk benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah adik kecilnya itu, tetapi hanya bisa mendesah dan berkata, "Terserah kau saja."

"Sarapan sudah siap!" Ryeowook masuk ke dalam rumah (gubuk, sebenarnya) setelah memasak di rumah tetangganya (rumah mereka tidak ada dapurnya, juga tidak ada kamar mandinya, jadi segalanya serba pinjam tetangga), "Maaf ya, hanya ini yang ada... Leeteuk-_hyung_, kau saja yang membagi jatah sarapan hari ini."

Di atas piring yang dibawa Ryeowook, hanya ada 3 potong tempe, 3 potong tahu, dan sepotong ikan asin. Dia juga membawa satu bakul kecil nasi pemberian tetangga. Tentu saja ini adalah beban bagi Leeteuk: bisakah ia membagi makanan sejumlah itu untuk 13 orang? Dan lagi, pekerjaan mereka juga tidak ringan. Kasihan 'kan kalau mereka tidak kuat bekerja karena kurang makan?

Akhirnya, Leeteuk membagi makanan itu menjadi 12 porsi yang, sebenarnya, sangat tidak memadai, tetapi apa boleh buat? Makanan yang ada hanya itu.

"Kenapa cuma dibagi 12? Kita 'kan ber-13, _hyung_." tanya Kibum. Leeteuk tersenyum. "Kalian saja yang makan."

"Apa? Kau tidak makan?" tanya Kangin, yang dijawab dengan gelengan oleh sang _leader_, "Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak usah. Pekerjaanku tidak terlalu berat, kok."

Leeteuk dan Kangin adalah penjual bak karet keliling.

"Kalau begitu, aku saja yang makan jatahnya Kangin-_hyung_. Aku 'kan kerja dua kali lipat dari kalian semua." kata Kyuhyun santai, sudah siap untuk makan (selain loper koran di pagi hari, Kyuhyun juga bekerja sebagai tukang parkir di sebuah kantor). Eunhyuk langsung memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan handuk. Sang _main dancer_ memang selalu membawa handuk kecil selama bekerja sebagai kernet angkot. "Jangan, _hyung_. Kalian berdua 'kan harus berkeliling." katanya. Terselip sedikit nada kepuasan dalam suara Eunhyuk karena berhasil memukul orang yang biasa menyiksanya.

"Benar. Kita semua harus makan. Kalau ada satu dari kita yang tidak makan, maka tidak akan ada yang makan." Siwon menguatkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir karena kalimat Siwon itu, tapi beruntung, akhirnya semua orang di rumah kecil itu tetap sarapan. Hanya terdengar canda dari 13 orang sahabat... bukan, 13 bersaudara itu, walaupun mereka berada di tengah kekejaman Kota Jakarta.

Sebelum berangkat kerja, para pemuda tampan yang sudah tidak begitu kelihatan tampan ini (karena polusi Jakarta menutup cahaya mereka) melakukan kebiasaan yang sudah ada sejak mereka masih sering naik panggung: berdoa bersama-sama untuk hari yang lebih baik dari kemarin—juga kebersamaan yang abadi di dalam suka dan duka.

"_Fighting_!"

* * *

*_Flashback_*

Super Junior adalah _idol group_ yang baru saja naik daun di Korea, beranggotakan 13 laki-laki muda tampan dengan talenta yang luar biasa. Mereka selalu terlihat bersemangat dan menyenangkan di manapun mereka berada, tapi hari ini mereka berbeda. Ada kesedihan tersirat di mata mereka.

"Aku benar-benar tegang." kata salah satu _member_, Shindong. Dia selalu berusaha memperbaiki suasana hati _member_ lain, tapi kali ini tidak berhasil. Para _member_ seperti sudah tidak punya harapan hidup lagi. (#eeaaa)

"Jadi, seperti ini kita akan berakhir? Tidak ada Super Junior lagi?" Kangin angkat bicara. Kata-katanya semakin membuat _member_ lain down. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sudah mulai tidak kuat menahan air mata. "Bukankah...kita baru saja memulai karir? Kenapa sudah..." Si kecil Ryeowook berucap lemah, tak bisa tuntas kalimatnya.

"Yakk, _malhajjima__**[3]**_. Selama masih ada ELF, Super Junior tidak akan berakhir. Kangin-_hyung_ ingat janji itu 'kan?" Siwon mencoba menenangkan suasana. _Member_ lain hanya menghela nafas. Mungkin itu benar, tapi jika para idola muda ini vakum tanpa batas waktu yang ditentukan, apakah ELF masih mau menunggu dalam ketidakpastian? Pikiran-pikiran ini yang mengganggu mereka.

Sebenarnya, Super Junior tidak divakumkan. Management mereka menghentikan segala aktivitas mereka sebagai Super Junior, baik sub-grup maupun inti. SM Entertainment yang 'membesarkan' Super Junior merasa akan kalah pamor dengan kepopuleran SuJu di masa depan. Selama ini, tidak pernah ada idola di bawah naungan SM yang begitu meledak, bahkan para fans Super Junior ada yang membentuk project '_Protect 13'_ saat SM akan menambah personel SuJu, di mana para fans yang terlibat dalam _project_ itu sampai bisa membeli saham SM dari uang yang mereka kumpulkan. Ini kenapa SM merasa bahwa SuJu akan membahayakan eksistensi agensi dan memutuskan untuk menghentikan Super Junior. Hari itu, SM membuat sebuah konferensi pers dengan agenda vakumnya SuJu untuk sementara. Ini dilakukan untuk menghindari amukan ELF karena diberhentikannya SuJu sekaligus menjaga nama baik SM. ELF tidak tahu kalau mereka sebenarnya dibohongi.

"_Kajja__**[4]**_, kita kembali ke _dorm_. Kalian pasti lelah setelah konferensi pers ini." kata sang _leader_, Leeteuk. Dia berusaha bersikap setegar mungkin untuk menutupi perasaan sakitnya. Dia tidak mau _member_ lain makin sedih melihatnya.

Mereka beranjak dengan lesu dan kembali ke _dorm_.

* * *

"_Jinjja__**[5]**_? Mereka minta kita untuk membayar?" kata Donghae kaget. Leeteuk baru saja kembali dari kantor SM membawa berita buruk. Para personil diminta mengembalikan uang yang telah dikeluarkan SM untuk SuJu selama _trainee_ dan sesudah debut.

"_Aigoo_[6], sebanyak itu? Dari mana kita mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu? Kita sudah dinonaktifkan dan sudah tidak ada pemasukan lagi." Yesung mulai putus asa.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin membantu kalian, tapi semenjak aku dinonaktifkan, ayahku marah dan memblokir rekeningku. Aku masih memiliki beberapa won uang_ cash_ tapi itu sama sekali tidak cukup." Siwon, tuan muda kita ini ternyata sudah kehilangan gelarnya. Ayahnya marah karena dulu dia lebih memilih untuk menjadi penyanyi dibanding menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarga dan sekarang malah dinonaktifkan.

"Karena kita semua tidak ada yang bisa membayar, satu-satunya solusi adalah...kita harus lari." Heechul dengan santai mengeluarkan pendapatnya, wajahnya tanpa dosa. Para _member_ seketika ber-'_mwo?__**[7]**_' ria dengan tampang seperti ikan kehabisan air (bayangin Donghae).

"Itu ide yang bagus, _hyung_. Dengan begitu, kita tidak perlu susah-susah mencari uang untuk membayar denda." Kyuhyun dengan wajah bersemangat menyetujui usulan _hyung_nya. Ini membuat _member_ lain ber-gubrak-an ke sana kemari. Dasar adik kecil yang tidak pernah pikir panjang.

"_Neo pabboya__**[8]**_? Kita akan menjadi buronan tingkat nasional kalau kita lari." Kangin menjawab, setengah berteriak.

"_Geunde__**[9]**_, kupikir itu bagus juga. Bukan bermaksud lari dari tanggung jawab, kita hanya perlu sedikit waktu untuk berpikir bagaimana menyelesaikan masalah ini. Lagipula, kita tetap tidak bisa membayar 'kan kalau kita di sini?" Leeteuk berkata penuh wibawa. Ini mungkin bukan contoh penyelesaian seorang _leader_ yang baik, tapi cukup masuk akal.

"Kita anggap kau benar. Sekarang kita akan pergi ke mana? Kita tidak mungkin tetap di Korea, SM akan mudah menemukan kita. Di China dan Jepang juga susah karena SM akan meminta agensi kita di sana untuk membantunya. Ke mana kita harus lari?" kata Sungmin. Hening. Mereka sepertinya juga bingung akan pergi ke mana. Mereka harus lari ke tempat yang tidak ada SM dan tidak bisa diduga oleh SM. Tempat yang belum pernah mereka datangi, tetapi aman dan tidak banyak konflik dalam negara itu. Susah juga mencari tempat yang memenuhi semua kriteria itu.

Akhirnya... Ryeowook angkat bicara.

"Ada sebuah negara...yang aku sendiri tidak begitu tahu di mana. Negeri itu pernah kulihat di sebuah drama, '_Memories in Bali'_, dan negeri itu kelihatannya cukup memenuhi syarat. SM juga tak pernah mengadakan _show_ di sana."

"Benarkah? Apa negara yang kau maksud adalah 'Bali' itu?" tanya Heechul.

"Bukan, bukan. Bali hanya sebuah pulau di negeri itu... Indonesia."

* * *

Mereka telah mendarat di Indonesia dan sekarang berada di Bandara Soekarno Hatta, Jakarta. Biasanya, kalau baru turun dari pesawat, mereka akan langsung disambut dengan kerumunan ELF dan 2 van yang akan membawa mereka ke hotel, tapi kini mereka bukan sedang menjadi superstar yang menggelar konser di tempat asing ini. Mereka buronan SM. Sekarang, mau tidak mau, mereka harus mencari tempat beristirahat sendiri. Selain itu, mereka tidak tiba di Bali. Mereka di Jakarta, sebuah tempat yang sama sekali asing bagi mereka. Menjelajahi kota ini tanpa tujuan bukan perkara yang mudah, tetapi mereka yakin para penagih hutang itu tidak akan menemukan mereka di sana.

"_Hyung_, bisakah kita istirahat sebentar di sini? Badanku mulai lemas." Si _magnae_ Kyuhyun terlihat pucat karena kelelahan (pada saat ini, Kyuhyun belum terlalu lama keluar dari rumah sakit setelah kecelakaan yang menyebabkan paru-parunya rusak). Akhirnya, mereka beristirahat di bawah jembatan. Setelah Kyuhyun merasa kuat, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Hari semakin gelap ketika mereka sampai di sebuah kampung di bantaran Kali Kamal.

"_Hyung_, sepertinya rumah itu kosong. Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat di sana saja, aku sudah benar-benar lelah." Donghae yang wajahnya sudah kusut menunjuk sebuah gubuk bambu.

"Baiklah, kita akan istirahat di sini malam ini. _Kajja_." Leeteuk dan _member_ lain akhirnya beristirahat di rumah gubuk itu. Mungkin tidak pernah terlintas di benak mereka untuk tinggal di tempat seperti ini, tapi bagaimanapun, asalkan mereka tetap bersama, apapun bisa mereka hadapi.

* * *

"Huaa, siapa kalian?!" Seorang wanita kaget setengah mati mendapati 13 anak muda tidur di gubuk milik mendiang ayahnya. Gubuk itu memang kosong, tapi rumah ini diamanatkan untuk selalu dirawat dengan baik.

Leeteuk gelagapan bangun dari tidurnya dan segera meminta maaf. "_Joseungeyo ahjumma, joseungeyo jeongmal joseungeyo__**[10]**__._" Leeteuk lupa kalau dia masih menggunakan bahasa Korea, yang tentu saja tidak dimengerti oleh si ibu. Leeteuk langsung panik dan mencari tasnya. Untung, dia membawa kamus Hangguk-Indonesia sebagai persiapan. Dengan bahasa Indonesia yang belepotan, dia mencoba bicara dengan si ibu.

"M-m-mmaaff, kami tempat tinggal tidak punya. Bolehkan kami di sini tinggal?" Leeteuk berbicara dengan bahasa Indonesia, tetapi tetap menggunakan susunan kalimat Korea.

"Dari luar Jakarta?" Si ibu bertanya. Leeteuk membolak-balik kamusnya dan menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Kalian nggak ada rumah atau saudara di sini?" Leeteuk hanya menggeleng lemah—karena tidak sepenuhnya mengerti pertanyaan ibu itu.

"Haahh, ya sudah. Kalian bisa tinggal di sini, tapi nanti dibersihkan, ya?" kata ibu itu pasrah. Dia iba melihat 13 orang yang terlihat begitu tidak terurus itu.

"_Kamsahamnida, jeongmal kamsahamnida__**[11]**_. Ehh, terima kasih." Leeteuk langsung membungkuk dan menjabat tangan si ibu. Ibu itu meninggalkan mereka dengan perasaan bertanya-tanya. Mereka terlihat seperti bukan orang Indonesia. Bagaimana mereka sampai di tempat kumuh ini? Dunia memang aneh.

Tidak lama, para _member_ SuJu sudah mampu bergaul dengan warga sekitar, walaupun dengan bahasa Indonesia sebisanya. Para warga sangat senang dengan keramahan dan kesopanan mereka. Warga tidak segan membantu mereka mencari pekerjaan dan memberi mereka makanan. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa mereka kelak menjadi idola banyak orang di muka bumi ini.

*_Flashback End_*

* * *

_Nah, sampai di sini dulu chapter 1, maaf ya kalau saya nambahin banyak footnote yang sebenarnya nggak perlu, berhubung saya sendiri juga nggak pinter bahasa Korea..._

* * *

_[1] Korea: kakak laki-laki (kalau yang memanggil laki-laki)_

_[2] Korea: personel paling muda_

_[3] Korea: jangan katakan itu_

_[4] Korea: ayo_

_[5] Korea: sungguh?_

_[6] Korea: kata ini digunakan untuk mengungkapkan keterkejutan_

_[7] Korea: apa?_

_[8] Korea: kau bodoh?_

_[9] Korea: jadi_

_[10] Korea: Maaf bibi, saya sangat minta maaf_

_[11] Korea: terima kasih, terima kasih banyak_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Pernah nonton anime 'Nichijou'? Nah, anime itu menginspirasi saya untuk membuat fic yang gaje dan gila ini... Di sini, saya nggak punya maksud untuk menertawakan kehidupan orang-orang yang kehidupannya seperti ini, malah saya ingin menunjukkan bahwa di tengah kesulitan pasti masih ada kelucuan-kelucuan yang bikin senang. Saya juga senang karena review yang saya terima sejauh ini baik... Arigatou ^^_

_Anyway, here's chapter 2, enjoy!_

* * *

**Episode 2**

Kangin tampak tak sabar. Ia ingin cepat-cepat mandi, tetapi... "Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana?! Cepatlah!" tegurnya, kesal pada Kyuhyun yang tidak segera keluar dari bilik bambu setinggi leher yang disebut kamar mandi itu. Di belakang Kangin, Eunhyuk mendesah pelan. "Ini mengingatkanku pada masa kecilku, bahkan saat ini lebih buruk..." (Masa kecil Eunhyuk: rumah Eunhyuk tidak ada kamar mandinya, jadi kalau mau mandi dan sebagainya harus pergi dulu ke stasiun yang ada kamar mandinya, berjarak 200 m dari rumah.)

Kyuhyun, bukannya mempercepat mandi, malah melempar Kangin dengan baju kotor. Tepat; bajunya mendarat di muka Kangin. Wajah si senior merah padam. "Bajumu bau sekali, sial!"

Dengan lagaknya yang tidak peduli seperti biasa, Kyuhyun malah bersenandung di dalam kamar mandi. Kangin merasa semakin diacuhkan, tetapi ia tahu kalau semakin dibiarkan, anak-anak akan makin menjadi, jadi dia diam saja. Anehnya, tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun berhenti bersenandung dan tampak serius. Kangin jadi ikut-ikutan serius: demi apa Kyuhyun yang ceria itu tiba-tiba terdiam? Apa sakit paru-parunya kambuh? "He-hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Kangin berjalan mendekati kamar mandi, tapi Kyuhyun cepat menghentikan, "Jangan mendekat, _hyung_!"

Kangin semakin bingung, tetapi sesaat kemudian, Kyuhyun tersenyum lega, "Ah, akhirnya keluar..."

Kangin, yang _somehow_ hari itu _loading_nya lama, langsung mengerti apa yang dilakukan adik kecilnya di dalam kamar mandi. "Kau sedang melakukan 'itu'? Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu, tau! Kupikir sakitmu tiba-tiba kambuh!"

Dengan senyum _evil_, Kyuhyun berkata, "Aku senang _hyung_ mengkhawatirkanku." dan melanjutkan mandinya.

"Lagi ngantri mandi ya, Bang?" Seorang gadis cilik, yang sedang mencuci di sungai, menyapa Kangin dan Eunhyuk. Kangin dan Eunhyuk tersenyum bingung pada gadis itu, lalu bertukar pandang. "Apa yang dia katakan?" bisik Kangin.

"Entahlah. Pokoknya, Leeteuk-_hyung_ bilang kalau mereka menyapa kita, tersenyum saja atau bilang 'ya'. Mereka pasti akan senang."

"Kalau begitu, kita bilang 'ya' saja." Kangin mengambil kesimpulan. Keduanya langsung memasang senyum termanis dan mengucapkan 'ya' dengan sepenuh hati pada gadis cilik itu, seolah-olah gadis itu adalah salah satu fans mereka.

* * *

Yesung senang sekali dengan pekerjaannya. Walaupun ia baru beberapa hari jadi tukang sayur keliling kompleks, ia merasa akrab dengan pekerjaan itu. Mau tahu kenapa?

"Sayur!"

_Somehow_, menjadi tukang sayur melatih kemampuan vokal Yesung. Sebagai '_art of voice'_, dia tidak ingin kehilangan suara emasnya. Berteriak menjajakan sayur di kompleks itu ternyata cukup membantu juga. Ibu-ibu di kompleks itu juga sangat antusias menyambutnya jika ia tiba. Rasanya ia seperti kembali menjadi vokalis SuJu yang banyak fans karena antusiasme mereka itu, tetapi agak repot juga karena ibu-ibu sering tidak sabaran. Mereka sering berebut bertanya, "Mas, ini berapa?" 'Kan Yesung jadi bingung. Secara, dia belum lama jadi tukang sayur dan belum hapal harga sayur-sayur itu. Nama sayur-sayur itu dalam bahasa Indonesia saja dia belum hapal. Sering dia harus melihat contekan yang disiapkan sang _leader_ untuknya, yang terdiri dari bahasa Korea, bahasa Indonesia, dan harga dari sayur-sayur itu.

Namun, tetap ada hari saat ketampanan Yesung tidak bisa disembunyikan di antara tumpukan sayur.

"_Oalah, Cah... kok ngganteng tenan... Dadi mantuku gelem yo__**[1]**_?" Seorang wanita paruh baya berbicara menggunakan bahasa yang sama sekali tidak pernah didengar Yesung. Gawatnya, nada wanita itu adalah nada bertanya dan Yesung tidak enak kalau tidak menjawab. Gawat tingkat duanya, wanita itu terdengar menggoda dan semua wanita di dekat gerobak sayur tertawa mendengarnya. "Apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!" keluhnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum bingung.

"Sudah Bu, jangan ngganggu Mas Sayur terus... Bingung lho orangnya, ya Mas ya?" Seorang wanita, mungkin seumuran dengan Leeteuk, bergabung dengan kerumunan ibu-ibu, tatapannya mengarah ke Yesung. Teringat pesan sang _leader_, ia segera tersenyum lebar dan menjawab, "Ya." dengan mantap.

Wanita muda itu mengambil seikat daun hijau dan dua buah terong. "Ini aja deh. Berapa Mas?"

Yesung ingat daun itu: bayam dalam bahasa Indonesia, tapi yang ungu itu apa ya? "M-maaf, tunggu sebentar..." Cepat dibukanya contekannya dan menyebutkan harga terong. "Makasih ya, Mas. Ini, uang pas kok," si pembeli membayar belanjaannya, lalu tertawa, "Udah keliling mana aja? Kok udah keringetan gitu? _Fighting_ ya Mas!"

_Fighting_. Wanita muda berdaster itu mengingatkan Yesung pada para ELF yang selalu menyemangatinya dan kawan-kawannya. Bahagia, Yesung berkata, "Terima kasih. Saya tukang sayur menjadi senang." (sebenarnya, Yesung mau bilang 'saya senang menjadi tukang sayur')

Para pembeli yang mengelilingi Yesung sangat terkejut dan langsung meleleh dibuatnya. Keramahan Yesung itu benar-benar sebuah _refreshment_ di tengah kegilaan ibu kota, padahal Yesung sendiri sedang susah. Begitulah Super Junior, di manapun mereka berada, mereka tidak mau menunjukkan kesulitan mereka di depan orang lain. Selain itu, di Indonesia jarang sekali ada tukang sayur yang seramah dan sebangga Yesung.

Setelah Yesung menyelesaikan urusannya dengan wanita-wanita itu, Yesung mengayuh pergi dengan semangat baru. Dia tidak sadar bahwa wanita muda yang datang paling akhir tadi memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

"Kayaknya aku pernah lihat mukanya Mas Sayur itu di lain tempat deh..."

Seandainya wanita itu memiliki pendengaran yang lebih tajam, dia akan mendengar senandung merdu Yesung.

_'Nun gamgo geudael geuryeoyomamsok geudaelchajattjyonareul balgyeojuneun bichiboyeo_

_ Yeongweonhan haengbogeul nohchil sun eobjyogeudae na boinayonareul bulleojweoyo Geudae gyeothe_

_ Isseulgeoyaneoreul saranghae... hamkkehaeyo geudaewa yeongweonhi__**[2]**__'_ (_Haengbok_[3])

* * *

Kebiasaan. Macet kok dijadikan kebiasaan.

Rina tahu dia tidak seharusnya pindah dari Malang ke Jakarta, tetapi apa boleh buat. Ayahnya yang seorang petugas BPK[4] memang dipindahtugaskan ke Jakarta. Mau tidak mau, Rina harus bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan Jakarta yang gerah. Apalagi, ayahnya yang keras menyuruh Rina naik bus saja ke sekolah, jadi Rina tidak akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang manja. Untung, _earphone_nya yang tanpa lelah memperdengarkan lagu-lagu Super Junior masih terpasang di telinga. Rina termasuk beberapa gelintir orang yang jadi ELF di Indonesia saat itu (karena nggak sengaja nemu videonya '_Miracle_' waktu lagi searching di YouTube). Sekarang, dia mendengarkan '_Haengbok_'. "Uh, suara surga anak-anak ini memang nggak ada duanya! Coba kalau semua orang di negeri ini tahu, pasti langsung banyak yang jadi ELF." batinnya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di pangkuan dengan bahagia.

Tiba-tiba...

_"Pandangan pertama, awal aku berjumpa!"_

Jduer! Ada sebuah lagu aneh menyelusup ke pendengaran Rina. "Pasti pengamen bus! Rese' amat sih, nyanyi lagunya Slank di saat terhanyut dalam suara emas para pangeranku! Bikin suasana tambah gerah aja!"

Rina awalnya membiarkan pengamen-pengamen bus itu terus menyanyi, tapi lama-lama nggak tahan juga. Suara pengamen-pengamen itu terdengar semakin jelas karena mereka berdua berjalan ke arah Rina. Kesal, Rina mencopot _earphone_nya dan berteriak, "Mas, bisa diem nggak sih?"

Dua pengamen bus itu, yang sebenarnya adalah Ryeowook dan Kibum, terjajar mundur. Mereka jadi tidak enak sudah mengganggu, walaupun sebenarnya mereka tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Rina. Yang jelas gadis itu marah pada mereka. Dengan bahasa Indonesia yang masih kagok, mereka berkata, "Maaf.." berkali-kali sambil membungkukkan badan. Kibum mendorong-dorong Ryeowook sedikit. "Ayo kita turun.. Aku tidak mau mencari masalah dengan gadis ini di hari ketiga kita bekerja." bisiknya.

"Aku jadi sungkan padanya. Aku akan latihan vokal lagi nanti di rumah." Ryeowook menyetujui, mengira bahwa suaranya yang tidak merdulah penyebab kemarahan gadis itu. Padahal bukan; hanya lagunya yang tidak tepat.

Akhirnya, dua pemuda itu turun dari bus. Rina menyadari sesuatu dan menoleh ke belakang, tetapi dua pemuda itu sudah tidak ada. "Ah, _whatever_." Rina membetulkan letak _earphone_nya kembali dan menikmati kemacetan.

* * *

_Terima kasih masih menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini :)_

* * *

[1] Jawa: oh, nak, kok tampan sekali... Jadi menantuku mau ya?

[2] Korea: Dengan menutup mata, aku melukismu. Aku sudah mencarimu dalam hatiku dan cahaya yang menerangiku

Aku tidak bisa melepaskan kebahagiaan abadi. Apakah kamu bisa melihatku?Ayo panggilah aku, aku di sisimu

Aku akan berada di sisimu. Aku cinta kita bersama-sama, selama-lamanya

[3] Korea: kebahagiaan

[4] Badan Pengawas Keuangan


	3. Chapter 3

_Guest Review's Reply:_

_lee ikan: kengenesannya itulah yang bikin aku dan ELF pendampingku ketawa nggak selesai-selesai *kejam*, terima kasih reviewnya :)_

_hanum sal: ini mereka masih belum begitu terkenal, jadi turunnya nggak jauh2 sebenernya, ahaha. profesi Sungmin insya Allah akan dijelaskan di chapter yang agak jauh, jadi keep following ya *licik*, terima kasih reviewnya :)_

_DIANA: terima kasih, reviewnya membangkitkan semangat sekali *terharu*_

* * *

**Episode 3**

"Hosh, berat sekali. Donghae_-ah_ _**[1]**__ppali kajja_[2]. Kenapa kau lama sekali jalannya?" Heechul tidak sabar menunggu Donghae.

"_Changkamanyo_[3], ini juga sangat berat, _hyung_." Donghae dengan sekuat tenaga membawa satu bak penuh baju kotor menuruni tepian sungai. Hari ini giliran Heechul dan Donghae untuk mencuci baju. Dulu waktu di _dorm,_ mereka sudah biasa mendapat giliran mencuci, tapi tidak mencuci dengan tangan di pinggir sungai seperti ini.

"Sekarang bagaimana memulainya?" Donghae bingung.

"_Mollayo_[4], kita ikuti saja cara orang-orang di sana mencuci." jawab Heechul sambil menunjuk ibu-ibu yang juga sedang mencuci tak jauh dari situ. Heechul memulainya dengan mengisi bak yang berisi baju-baju para _member_ itu dengan air dan memberinya deterjen, lalu mulai menguceknya di aliran sungai.

"Oo, begitu caranya. _Hyung_, aku ingin mencobanya. Sepertinya itu mudah." kata Donghae bersemangat. Heechul lalu memberikan tugas mengucek pada Donghae. Donghae mulai menguasai pekerjaan kucek-menguceknya ini, tetapi karena kecerobohan tangan Donghae yang dari dulu selalu menimbulkan masalah, salah satu baju yang dikuceknya lepas dan terbawa aliran sungai.

"_Hyeeooonnggg_, bajunyaa! Dia pergi!" Donghae panik.

"Pergi ke mana? Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia pergi dibawa sungai, _hyung_. Itu...bagaimana ini?" Donghae makin panik. Si baju melenggang pergi, meninggalkan mereka semakin jauh.

"Astaga Donghae, tidak bisakah kau sedikit hati-hati?! Cepat kejar sebelum makin jauh!" Heechul dan Donghae segera berlari menyusuri tepian sungai, berusaha menjangkau baju yang hanyut itu. Untungnya, perjalanan baju itu terhalang oleh akar yang melintang dari pinggir sungai.

"Itu, itu dia berhenti. Cepat ambil, Hae_-ah_! Cepat sebelum dia pergi lagi!" perintah Heechul. Donghae segera mencari ranting dan berusaha menjangkau baju itu. Donghae berusaha sekuat tenaga mengangkat baju itu, sementara air sungai yang deras tetap keukeuh untuk membawa pergi si baju. Setelah tidak beberapa lama berjuang sekuat tenaga, Donghae akhirnya berhasil menyelamatkan baju itu, tapi tiba-tiba... kraaak!

Salah satu lengan baju itu tersangkut akar dan robek ketika Donghae berusaha mengangkatnya.

"_Waeyo_[5]? Apakah bajunya robek?" Pertanyaan Heechul dijawab dengan anggukan pasrah Donghae. Heechul refleks mendaratkan jitakan mematikan ke dahi mulus Fishy. Acara mencuci hari ini penuh sensasi, walaupun menimbulkan korban. Yah, namanya juga pengalaman pertama...

"_Hyung_, bagaimana ini? Ini adalah baju Siwon, baju terakhir miliknya. Bagaimana kita mengatakan padanya?" kata Donghae. Dia dan Heechul sedang berjalan kembali ke rumah setelah selesai mencuci.

"Kita? 'Kan kau yang menyebabkan segala kekacauan ini. Kau saja yang mengatakannya pada Siwon." jawab Heechul, tidak mau repot.

"Aissh, _hyung_ bantulah sedikit." Donghae merengek, tapi tetap saja Heechul tidak menghiraukan. Sesampainya di depan rumah mereka, ternyata sudah ada ibu pemilik rumah sedang membersihkan halaman.

"Habis cuci-cuci ya, mas? " sapa ibu itu. Mereka berdua hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, itu bajunya kenapa? Robek ya?" Ibu itu menunjuk baju yang dibawa Donghae. Donghae bingung setengah mati. Dia berbisik pada Heechul, yang terlihat sama-sama bingung, "_Hyung_, apa yang _ahjumma_ [6] itu katakan? Apa yang dia tanyakan padaku?" Donghae masih berkutat dengan kebingungan ini ketika tiba-tiba, si ibu mengambil baju robek itu dari tangan Donghae.

"Haduh, kok bisa robek gini, mas? Kasihan. Sini deh, saya bantu jahitkan." Ibu pemilik rumah lalu berlalu sambil membawa baju itu. Donghae terdiam. Dia sudah cukup bingung bagaimana meminta maaf pada Siwon karena menyobekkan baju, sekarang baju itu malah dibawa pergi!

"Baguslah, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu bingung meminta maaf pada ada barang bukti, kasus ditutup." Heechul menanggapinya santai. Donghae makin panik. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang berat baginya.

* * *

Donghae tidak pernah melihat satu orang pun yang pekerjaannya mengambil sampah di jalan dan memilah-milahnya; di Korea, jalanan terlalu bersih untuk dibersihkan. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa pekerjaan seperti itu ada di muka bumi ini. Di Indonesia, pekerjaan itu dikenal sebagai pemulung. Itulah deskripsi demografis Donghae saat ini.

Sebenarnya, Donghae tidak keberatan sama sekali jadi pemulung...kalau saja bau tempat sampah yang ia datangi tidak keterlaluan. Pekerjaan ini sangat mudah: hanya perlu mengambil sampah, mengumpulkan, lalu memilahnya, dan itu bukan satu pekerjaan yang memerlukan 'tangan surga'. Setidaknya, dia tidak akan merusak apapun, tapi...sedikit sedih juga karena _training_ yang selama ini dia jalani sehingga bisa jadi _main dancer_ di SuJu tidak berguna.

"Siapa bilang latihanku tidak berguna? Menari bisa dilakukan di mana saja, tidak hanya sebagai SuJu di atas panggung." Donghae mengusir pikiran buruknya. Ia tidak mau membuat harinya semakin suram.

"_Life couldn't get better_... _Nan neol phume ango nara_ [7].."

Debut yang indah tapi penuh perjuangan itu tidak akan pernah lepas dari ingatan Donghae. Saat itu, baginya kehidupan sangatlah sulit dengan halangan sebelum debut dan semuanya, tetapi ternyata SuJu bisa melaluinya bersama 'kan? Saat ini, kehidupan juga sulit bagi mereka semua, tetapi jika mereka masih memiliki satu sama lain, mereka juga pasti akan melaluinya. _Life couldn't get better_. Donghae tersenyum.

Tunggu. Siapa yang menyanyi tadi? Kenapa ada orang yang tahu lagu Super Junior di sini? Bukankah dia dan kawan-kawannya belum pernah manggung di sini?

Ternyata, wanita muda yang kemarin belanja sayur itulah yang menyenandungkan '_Miracle_'. Dia membawa satu kresek besar sampah untuk dibuang. "Lho, orang baru ya Mas? Biasanya yang mulung ke sini 'kan orangnya lebih tua," wanita itu tersenyum, lalu membuang sampahnya, "Hehehe, maaf ya Mas, jadi nambahin pekerjaan."

Donghae cuma bisa nyengir dan mengiyakan. Dia ingin sekali bertanya, "Dari mana kau tahu '_Miracle_', apalagi menyanyikannya dengan bahasa Korea yang bagus?", tetapi dia belum terlalu menguasai bahasa Indonesia.

Wanita muda itu memandanginya sedikit lebih lama, dengan raut serius seperti mengamati. Donghae jadi tidak enak: pertama, diamati wanita sedalam itu pasti bikin cowok se-_pure_ Donghae jadi malu (fakta: karena _pure_-nya, Donghae tidak pernah pacaran). Kedua, jangan-jangan si wanita tahu dia sebenarnya personel SuJu? Gawat.

"Hahahaha, ya nggak mungkin lah!" Wanita itu memukul dahinya sendiri, lalu merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan uang sepuluh ribu, dan memberikannya pada Donghae. Bingung, Donghae bertanya, "Ini...?"

"Uang, Mas, apa lagi? Buat Mas deh. Nyonya udah terlalu baik sama saya, makanya saya sering dikasih bonus," reaksi diam Donghae membuat si wanita mengulurkan tangannya lebih jauh, "Nih, buat Mas. Saya ikhlas kok, suwer."

Donghae menerima uang pemberian si wanita dan wanita itu tersenyum. "Saya seneng aja lihat ada orang yang kerjanya semangat. Jujur, selama ini saya nggak pernah lihat pemulung tersenyum kalau lagi kerja, ehe. Kelihatannya, Mas ini bersyukur banget gitu jadi pemulung. Mari Mas." Wanita itu menganggukkan kepala dan berlalu ke dalam rumah setelah Donghae membalas anggukannya dengan (lebih) sopan. _Pure Fishy_. Kalau ada orang yang membuatnya senang, dia akan membalas dengan lebih baik.

Si wanita muda sekarang sedang menghidangkan sarapan di ruang makan pada para majikannya. "Jyaa, ngapain, _Unni_[8]? Jangan senyum-senyum sendiri lah, serem." Rina menggoda pembantunya, yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak, segera setelah sarapannya tersaji. Pembantunya cuma bisa mengusap-usap kepala belakangnya sambil nyengir. "Kayaknya saya butuh kacamata deh, Mbak."

"Oh? Kenapa?"

"Habis, kemarin tuh saya belanja sayur, terus tukang sayurnya itu masa kelihatan mirip Yesung_-oppa_[9]? Banget lagi Mbak, miripnya."

Rupanya, pembantu Rina ini juga seorang ELF, ketularan majikan kecilnya.

Rina hampir tersedak karena ketawa. "Iya deh. Kayaknya _Unni_ harus periksa mata."

"Belum selesai, Mbak. Tadi ini, saya 'kan mbuang sampah, eh... pemulungnya mirip banget sama Donghae_-oppa_!"

Rina akhirnya meledak dalam tawa. "Titin-_unni_... Kita ini ELF," katanya, "Kita itu mestinya tahu bahwa SuJu itu nggak ada duanya, jadi nggak ada yang ngembarin. Kok bisa _unni_ ketemu kembarannya Yesung_-oppa_ dan Donghae_-oppa_ dalam diri seorang tukang sayur dan seorang pemulung?"

"Lha ya itulah kenapa saya butuh kacamata, Mbak." Keduanya tertawa.

"Apa ini? SuJu lagi?" Mama geleng-geleng kepala, "Nggak ada bosennya ya dua orang ini... padahal nggak begitu terkenal gitu, masih jadi fansnya juga..."

"Iiih, Mama, biarin aja kali." Rina melanjutkan makannya.

Tunggu. Ini aneh. Rasanya, pengamen yang kemarin ada di bus juga mirip dengan Ryeowook dan Kibum...

* * *

Seorang cewek SMA barusan pulang dari sekolah. Sedikit telat sih, karena ada rapat OSIS, tetapi hal yang menyenangkan adalah jalan pulang jadi lebih sepi. Nggak banyak orang yang lalu-lalang, jadi nggak perlu rebutan jalan. Cewek itu langsung berjalan menuju arah pangkalan becak, seperti biasa.

Sebentar lagi, dia akan bertemu seseorang yang tidak biasa.

"Bang, toko buku ye!" Gadis Betawi asli itu langsung naik ke salah satu becak dan memainkan ponsel. Dia sedikit bingung karena lama tidak dapat respon. Becak pun tetap tak bergerak. Aneh, apa si tukang becak tidak mendengar? Padahal gadis itu sudah berteriak cukup keras.

"Bang?" Gadis itu memanggil si tukang becak sekali lagi, tetapi syukurlah, becak akhirnya berjalan. Lega, gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi becak, menikmati perjalanan hingga becak berhenti di tujuan. Sebelum turun, gadis itu mengambil uang dari dompetnya sesuai tarif becak saat itu. "Makasih ya, Bang!" Gadis itu membayar jasa si tukang becak. Si tukang becak terlihat malu-malu menerima uang dari gadis itu. Dia membuka kedua telapak tangannya di depan tubuhnya seperti akan mendorong gadis di depannya, tapi sebenarnya dia ingin mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya (Gentleman Style, menurutnya). Gadis itu makin bingung dengan tingkah laku si tukang becak. Dengan tidak sabaran, dia menarik tangan tukang becak itu dan meletakkan uang di atas telapak tangan tukang becak.

"Sopan banget tuh orang. Apa tukang becak sekarang dapet pendidikan kepribadian sebelum bekerja? Ckckck~" batin gadis itu sepeninggalnya tukang becak. Gadis itu baru akan melangkah masuk ke toko buku ketika dia menyadari sesuatu. Tukang becak itu sepertinya familiar. Pertama: wajahnya, sama sekali bukan wajah pribumi. Kedua: gesturnya. Gadis itu sudah bertahun-tahun naik becak dan tidak pernah menemukan tukang becak yang sopan dan berkelas begitu. Orang yang memiliki dua ciri itu...

"S-S-Si-Si..." Gadis itu bergumam pelan tapi gugup, "Siwon_-oppa_!?"

* * *

Malam, para _member_ SuJu telah kembali ke rumah setelah menyelesaikan aktivitas mereka. Siwon terlihat bingung mencari sesuatu. Donghae tahu apa yang dicari sahabat baiknya itu. Donghae sudah bersiap-siap keluar rumah untuk menghindari bahaya ketika ada yang mengetuk pintu. Siwon segera membukakan pintu. Ternyata...

"Ini, mas. Bajunya sudah saya jahitkan. Lain kali hati-hati ya, saya pergi dulu." Ibu itu menyerahkan baju sobek (yang sekarang sudah tidak sobek lagi) pada Siwon lalu pergi.

"Kenapa bajuku ada di ibu tadi? Siapa yang mencuci hari ini?" kata Siwon bingung. Heechul mengangkat tangan dengan wajah_ innocent_, "Aku dan Donghae yang mencuci hari ini. Pertanyaan lebih lanjut tanyakan pada Donghae."

Donghae yang merasa terpojok hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum bodoh pada Siwon, "_Mianhae_[10], Siwon_-ah_. Tadi aku tidak sengaja merobekkan bajumu. Ibu tadi membantu untuk menjahitkan bajumu itu."

Muka Siwon berubah serius, seperti menahan marah. Donghae tidak pernah melihat tampang Siwon seseram ini. Siwon berjalan mendekati Donghae. Dia mengangkat salah satu tangannya seperti akan memukul Donghae. Donghae sudah bersiap menerima pukulan tenaga kuda Siwon, ketika...

"Kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini, Donghae_-ah_. Terima kasih." kata Siwon sambil memeluk Donghae. Donghae hanya tersenyum bingung membalas pelukan Siwon.

"Kebiasaanmu tidak berubah, tuan muda." kata Heechul meninggalkan adik-adiknya yang masih sibuk berpelukan.

* * *

[1] Korea: akhiran –ah adalah panggilan untuk orang yang seumuran atau lebih muda

[2] Korea: ayo cepat

[3] Korea: tunggu

[4] Korea: tidak tahu

[5] Korea: kenapa

[6] Korea: bibi, panggilan untuk wanita yang jauh lebih tua

[7] Korea: kupeluk dirimu dan terbang bersama

[8] Korea: kakak perempuan (kalau yang memanggil adalah perempuan)

[9] Korea: kakak laki-laki (kalau yang memanggil perempuan)

[10] Korea: maaf (informal)


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: Fast update! Apa boleh buat, chap sebelumnya kependekan ahaha... Enjoy!_

* * *

**Episode 4**

Kibum terbangun oleh gemuruh angin di luar rumah. Ia mengusap-usap matanya sembari bergerak untuk duduk. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa dalam bahaya, tapi apa?

Oh iya!

"Ryeowook_-ah_! Ryeowook_-ah_!" Kibum kecil mengguncang-guncang tubuh kawannya yang tidur di sampingnya. Ryeowook terbangun perlahan. "Ada apa?"

"Jemuran... jemuran kita! Sekarang hujan dan pakaian kita semua masih ada di luar!"

Hari sebelumnya, hujan turun dari pagi sampai siang, jadi Ryeowook dan Kibum, _magnae_-_magnae_ rajin yang dapat giliran mencuci, tidak bisa menjemur pakaian. Terpaksa mereka menjemur pada malam hari dan sampai hujan turun pagi itu, jemuran mereka masih belum diangkat. Teringat hal itu, Ryeowook langsung sadar sesadar-sadarnya. "Benar! Ayo, cepat kita angkat!" Dengan itu, dua _magnae_ berjingkat melewati para personel lainnya agar yang masih tidur tetap tertidur, lalu dengan secepat kilat keluar dari gubuk mereka.

Sesampainya di luar, Ryeowook dan Kibum langsung kebasahan, tetapi mereka lebih peduli dengan cucian mereka. "Gawaaat!" Dua anak itu berlari menuju jemuran mereka, sempat terpeleset beberapa kali dan jatuh karena licinnya tanah yang sudah berubah jadi lumpur, dan segera mengangkat baju-baju yang (kembali)basah itu secepatnya di tengah badai. Sialnya, karena angin kencang, beberapa jemuran terbang dan beberapa hanyut di sungai. "Ah, ada yang jatuh!" Kibum berteriak untuk mengalahkan bunyi hujan, matanya memicing untuk mencegah air hujan masuk ke mata.

"Sudahlah, kita selamatkan dulu yang ini!" Ryeowook balik berteriak. Dua anak itu berlari masuk dengan cucian yang berhasil mereka 'tolong'. Ternyata, Hangeng, Shindong, dan Leeteuk sudah bangun. Mereka sangat terkejut melihat cucian basah yang dibawa Kibum dan Ryeowook _magnae_ itu juga terkejut melihat ada kakak-kakak yang terbangun. "Maaf membangunkan kalian, _hyung_... Kami harus mengangkat jemuran..." Kibum merasa bersalah.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kenapa tidak bilang pada kami? Kami akan bantu kalian! Shindong, Hangeng, ayo!" Leeteuk segera mengomando.

"Tidak apa-apa, biar kami saja yang mengangkat jemurannya!" Ryeowook berusaha mencegah, tetapi Hangeng dengan santai menepuk bahu adiknya. "Biarkan kami membantu. Kalian berdua akan kesulitan menangani sendiri."

Kelima pemuda itu keluar. "Wah, hujannya lebat sekali!" Shindong langsung berkomentar, tetapi begitu melihat beberapa cucian yang tersangkut di pohon dekat rumah tetangga (termasuk kaus $100 yang sangat dicintainya), dia cepat tanggap. "Aku akan ambil cucian di pohon itu!" Personel paling 'besar' di Suju itu bergegas memanjat pohon.

Hangeng melihat beberapa cucian mengapung di sungai, menjauhi rumah mereka. "Itu juga cucian kita!" Segera cowok atletis itu berlari mengejar pakaian-pakaian yang hanyut, diikuti Leeteuk, Ryeowook, dan Kibum. "Pakaian-pakaian itu terlalu jauh dari jangkauan kita!" Ryeowook bingung. Hangeng langsung turun ke sungai yang alirannya deras itu. "Tunggu, kau tidak boleh ke sana!" Leeteuk cemas, "Aliran sungai itu deras! Kau bisa terbawa..."

"Aku bisa menanganinya! Kalian tunggu saja di situ untuk mengambil cucian dariku!" Hangeng keukeuh menjemput pakaian-pakaian yang hanyut itu. Ternyata, sungai itu lebih dalam dari yang ia duga. Dasarnya sangat licin—dan itu adalah awal kekhawatiran Hangeng. Arus deras dan angin kencang semakin mempersulitnya, tetapi dia merasa wajib untuk mengambil pakaian-pakaian itu. Tadi 'kan _dongsaeng_[1]nya yang sudah bersusah-susah melawan badai untuk mengangkat jemuran lain, sekarang gilirannya. Diraihnya jemuran-jemuran yang terdekat dengannya dan menyerahkannya pada orang-orang di daratan. "Hangeng, sudahlah, kau tak perlu memaksa!" Leeteuk berteriak, tetapi Hangeng bersikeras. Dia berjalan dengan hati-hati untuk meraih cucian yang semakin menjauh.

"Aaa, jemuran aye!"

Teriakan seorang ibu membuat Hangeng sedikit kehilangan kendali. Apalagi setelah itu, seutas tali jemuran (beserta jemurannya) jatuh ke sungai. Hangeng cepat tanggap: ditangkapnya tali jemuran itu, sehingga sebagian jemuran selamat dari air sungai. "_Ahjumma_, cucianmu apa ini?" tanya Hangeng dengan bahasa Indonesia kacau (siapa juga yang bakal ngurusin hal itu?).

"Iye! Alhamdulillah, makasih ye nak... Ada yang basah sih, tapi kagak ape-ape deh... Makasih banyak ye!"

Hangeng tersenyum sopan. Suatu kehangatan di tengah hujan.

Akhirnya, semua cucian berhasil diselamatkan. Hangeng kembali ke daratan, kehabisan napas. "Hangeng-_hyung_... bertahanlah..." Kibum dan Ryeowook membantu Hangeng naik ke daratan. _Somehow_, senyuman Hangeng pada ibu-ibu tadi bertahan. Sambil mengatur napas, dia berkata, "Terima kasih... Eh, mana Leeteuk-_hyung_?"

Kibum dan Ryeowook sedikit bingung bagaimana harus menjawab karena mungkin, Hangeng akan langsung sesak napas kalau mereka menjawab.

"Itu, di rumah kita..." Keduanya bersamaan menunjuk gubuk mereka...

...yang hampir terbang. Sepuluh orang sedang berusaha menahannya.

Hangeng ternganga.

* * *

Kyuhyun mulai pucat. Dia sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menahan rumah mereka, tetapi angin sepertinya jauh lebih kuat. Dia mulai mengerti kenapa kebanyakan nge-_game_ saat di _dorm_ tidak bagus.

"Sudah kubilang masuk saja! Kau pucat sekali seperti sudah mati!" Shindong memaksa Kyuhyun. Sungmin sangat kaget mendengarnya. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!"

"Aku 'kan hanya bilang 'seperti sudah mati'!"

"Cukup! Aku tidak apa-apa! Ini rumah kita, harus dipertahankan bersama!"

Kondisi mereka saat itu pasti sudah sangat sulit, sampai-sampai _magnae_ se_evil_ Kyuhyun saja bicara _so sweet_ begitu.

"Maaf, aku terlambat!" Hangeng cepat ambil posisi di samping Kyuhyun. Semuanya langsung mendesah lega karena 'pilar' mereka bertambah tiga (plus Ryeowook dan Kibum). "Untunglah kau datang! Di antara kita, hanya kau, Kangin-_hyung_, dan Siwon_-ah_ saja yang bisa diharapkan tenaganya!" Eunhyuk, yang sudah mulai lelah, berteriak senang.

"Aku juga bisa diharapkan!" Kyuhyun kembali protes. Eunhyuk membalas, "Diam kau!"

"Kau yang diam, Hyukjae!"

"Beraninya kau memanggilku begitu!"

"Hentikan! Simpan tenaga kalian untuk menyangga rumah ini!" Leeteuk menengahi. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk berhenti berdebat seketika.

"Woy, lu pade malah masih tidur aje! Cepetan bangun!" Terdengar suara ibu tetangga—yang tadi ditolong Hangeng—dari dalam rumahnya. Karena tidak mengerti bahasa Betawi, Yesung mengira ibu tetangga itu marah pada mereka yang sibuk teriak-teriak. "Maaf, _ahjumma_, kami tidak ingin mengganggu..."

Kangin cepat memotong teriakan Yesung, "Memangnya _ahjumma_ itu bicara pada kita?"

"Oh? Tidak, ya?" Yesung jadi malu karena salah tanggap.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Dia berbicara dengan bahasa yang tak pernah kudengar." Kangin menjawab santai, yang langsung membuat Yesung ingin memukulnya.

Belum sepenuhnya Kangin menutup mulut, teriakan ibu tetangga sudah terdengar lagi, "Bantuin anak-anak yang di rumahnye Cing Rokim! Rumahnye mau rubuh tuh!"

Leeteuk, yang paling familiar dengan bahasa Indonesia (secara 'kan _leader_ perlu mengurus kepentingan para _member_, jadi dia yang paling banyak berinteraksi dengan orang-orang bantaran kali), mengerti bahwa mereka akan dapat bantuan. "_Ahjumma_ itu menyuruh seseorang untuk membantu kita!"

"Benarkah?" tanya beberapa _member_. Wajah mereka terlihat lebih cerah. Leeteuk tersenyum yakin; dia tadi mendengar kata 'bantu'.

Benar saja.

"Nak, ini anak-anak gue bakal mbantuin lu pade! Tungguin ye!" Ibu tetangga berteriak pada 13 pilar hidup itu, lalu masuk lagi ke dalam rumah. Tak lama kemudian, seorang lelaki kekar bertampang seram memosisikan diri sebagai pilar hidup di samping Ryeowook. _Main vocal_ SuJu itu sedikit takut melihat pria besar yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri di sampingnya. Pria lain menyusul, yang mengambil posisi di samping Heechul, membuat Heechul terlihat seperti David yang mungil di samping Goliath si raksasa. Kangin tertawa. "Kau terlihat semakin kurus, Heechul-_hyung_!"

Heechul sakit hati juga karena Kangin benar.

Satu per satu, pria-pria kekar keluar dari dalam rumah ibu tetangga. _Member_-_member_ SuJu benar-benar heran dibuatnya. "Rumah _ahjumma_ itu hanya sedikit lebih besar dari milik kita. Bagaimana mungkin bisa menampung banyak laki-laki dengan tubuh besar-besar?" Itu yang menjadi perhatian Shindong.

"Wanita itu pasti bos mafia." Donghae berkata penuh keyakinan, tidak memberikan jawaban memadai untuk pertanyaan Shindong, tapi Eunhyuk langsung setuju dengan pernyataan itu.

* * *

Jakarta adalah tempat terpanas di dunia. Itu yang disadari Hangeng dan Shindong saat mereka bekerja siang hari, berkeliling kota.

"Aku ingin mandi. Pakaian beruang ini benar-benar gerah!" Shindong melepas kepala beruang yang dari pagi ia pakai untuk menghibur anak-anak di kompleks itu. Hangeng mengusap keringatnya. "Sayangnya, kita masih belum bisa pulang. Hari kita belum berakhir, Shindong." Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak. Odong-odong yang dikayuhnya sedang tidak ada yang menaiki, jadi ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk rehat.

"350 juta won." gumam Shindong tiba-tiba. Hangeng mengangkat pandangan ke langit. "Sudahlah, jangan terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Kita hanya perlu mengumpulkan uang sedikit lagi untuk ditambahkan ke penghasilan kita sebelumnya saat masih bersama SM. Dengan itu, kita akan menebus hutang..."

"...tapi kita tak akan pernah kembali lagi ke SM. Kita tak akan menjadi SuJu lagi. Padahal aku rindu pada _dance_..."

Benar. Mereka ber-13 sudah dipecat oleh SM, padahal yang bisa menampung dan menyalurkan _passion_ mereka sebagai seniman dan _entertainer_ hanya SM. Lalu untuk apa_ training_ yang sebegitu lama, perjuangan agar mereka bisa debut, dan sebagainya? Apakah hanya akan jadi kenangan? Entah karena pikiran itu atau yang lainnya, Hangeng dan Shindong merasa orang-orang yang lewat menertawakan kemalangan mereka.

"Kita tetap Super Junior," Hangeng berkata dengan percaya diri, "Tidak bergabung dengan SM bukan berarti kita tidak bisa jadi idola, 'kan? Kita bisa beraksi di mana saja."

"Menarik," Shindong kembali cerah, lalu mengangkat kepala beruangnya, "Aku penasaran apa bisa menarikan koreografi _TWINS_ dalam pakaian ini."

Hangeng tertawa. "Coba saja. Anak-anak akan menyukainya."

"_Hyung_ menantangku? Baiklah..." Shindong dengan bersemangat mengenakan kostum beruangnya dan menarikan _TWINS_ secara gila-gilaan dengan iringan nyanyian Hangeng. Dia bahkan menambahkan gerakan hiperaktif yang tidak ada di koreografi _TWINS_, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan di SUKIRA. Hangeng sampai harus menunduk dan memegangi perutnya untuk menahan tawanya; dia tidak mau tertawa terlalu keras. "Shindong sudah gila... Setelah ini, aku akan langsung pergi dan pura-pura tidak mengenalnya." pikirnya.

"Ehehe, ehe... ahahaha!" Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis kecil, mungkin umurnya baru 5 atau 6 tahun, tertawa keras sambil menunjuk beruang menari di depannya. Gadis itu sampai jatuh terduduk karena tertawa begitu keras, tetapi dia tidak merasakan sakit. "Lucuuuu!" katanya setelah Shindong berhenti menari. Shindong langsung membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa melepas kostumnya.

Hangeng baru sadar bahwa lutut gadis kecil itu berdarah, padahal tadi ia jatuh terduduk dan tidak mungkin lututnya terluka karena itu. "Lututmu..."

Gadis itu menoleh pada si tukang odong-odong yang berbicara dengan kagok itu. Hangeng, yang mulanya ragu dengan bahasa Indonesianya, mulai yakin bahwa ia bicara dengan benar. "Lututmu...kenapa?"

Gadis itu langsung melihat lututnya, lalu mendongak lagi dan tersenyum ringan. "Nggak papa, tadi Lili jatuh. Bruk, gitu, di sana." Gadis itu memeragakan cara dia jatuh, lalu menunjuk tempat di mana dia jatuh, membantu Hangeng dan Shindong untuk memahami kata-katanya secara tak sengaja.

"Tidak sakit?" Giliran Shindong bertanya. Lili menggeleng cepat. "Habis, tadi Kakak Beruang lucu sih. Lili nggak jadi nangis."

Nada ceria Lili membuat Shindong senang. Benar kata Hangeng. Seorang _entertainer_ bisa menghibur orang di mana saja.

"Oh iya! Sampai lupa," gadis berkuncir dua itu merogoh sakunya dan memberikan uang pada Hangeng, "Maaf ya Kak, tadi Lili lupa bayar habis naik odong-odong. Ini uangnya."

Hangeng mengucapkan terima kasih. Lili berjalan pergi setelah melambaikan tangannya ceria. "Dadaaah... Dadaaaah, Kakak Beruang!" teriaknya. Hangeng dan Shindong melambaikan tangan balik. Shindong kemudian melepas lagi kepala beruangnya, lalu tertawa jahil, "Entah kenapa anak itu dan kau terlihat seperti anak dan ayah tadi, _hyung_. Kalau kita sudah pulang nanti, segeralah cari pacar sungguhan. Jangan pacaran dengan Heechul-_hyung_ saja, nanti kau tidak bisa menikah. Sebelum aku menikah dengan Nari lho."

"Diam kau!"

* * *

Sore itu, Kyuhyun baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaannya memarkir. Sepertinya sedang ada rapat penting yang mengundang para pejabat dari semua wilayah, sehingga mobil-mobil masuk tak henti-henti untuk rapat itu. Otomatis, Kyu kecil harus bekerja lebih lama dan berpikir lebih keras untuk memarkir kendaraan sebanyak itu di lahan parkir kantor yang sempit. Untung, otak jeniusnya bisa diandalkan untuk mengatur semua kendaraan. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di depan pos satpam. "Ah, akhirnya bisa duduk juga setelah 4 jam berdiri..." desahnya lega, "Hmm, apa semuanya juga bekerja seperti ini ya? Sebenarnya kasihan juga mereka kalau setelah lelah bekerja masih saja kusiksa, tapi hanya itu satu-satunya sumber kesenanganku..."

Sebagai seorang _gamer_, Kyuhyun tidak bisa dipisahkan dari _game_-nya, tetapi saat pergi ke Indonesia, dia harus rela tidak membawa semua _game_-nya. Benda itu memang tidak dibutuhkan di sini. Makanya Kyu sempat menangis sebelum berangkat, tapi sebenarnya ada 'berkah' yang terselubung dari kejadian itu. Kakak-kakaknya, yang mengerti seberapa keranjingannya Kyu pada _game_, menghiburnya dengan mengatakan ia bisa mem_bully_ mereka kapanpun supaya dia senang. Tentu saja tawaran itu membuat Kyu cerah kembali dan itulah yang Kyu lakukan setiap hari pada _hyungdeul_nya. "Aku ingin sekali bisa bersenang-senang lagi seperti dulu. Main _game_, mendengarkan musik, makan makanan yang enak, tapi..." dirogohnya kantung rompi oranyenya untuk menghitung penghasilannya, dan dia mendesah, "...aku tak punya uang.. Yah, untuk saat ini mem_bully_ _hyungdeul_ rasanya sudah cukup... Nanti malam, sebaiknya apa yang kulakukan pada mereka, ya?"

"Kakak... Kakak, Lili mau tanya dong..."

Kyuhyun sangat terkejut dan seketika menoleh ke kanan. Tahu-tahu, di situ sudah ada seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut dikuncir dua, duduk manis sambil menatapnya. Kyu refleks tersenyum melihat gadis kecil lucu dengan binar kepolosan itu. "Iya. Ada apa?"

Lili, yang sedang menunggu mama dan papanya keluar dari kantor, tersenyum cerah. Akhirnya, ada juga yang mau menemaninya bermain! "Kakak, mobil di sini jumlahnya ada berapa?"

Kyu mengerjap-ngerjap cepat dan mengalihkan pandang ke lahan parkir. Di sana, ada banyak mobil. 'Banyak' adalah salah satu kata ganti jumlah yang diingat Kyuhyun, jadi langsung saja dia jawab, "Banyak."

"Aaaah, Lili juga tahu kalau banyak, tapi berapa?" Nada Lili terdengar mendesak, "10? 15?"

_Gawat, aku tak bisa menghitung dengan bahasa Indonesia!, _pikir Kyuhyun. "Mmm..."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Lili menarik tangan Kyuhyun kuat-kuat. "Ayo hitung mobil bareng Lili, Kak, ayo!"

Kyu sampai hampir terjatuh karena tangannya ditarik Lili. "Aduh, padahal aku baru saja akan istirahat..." batin Kyu, tapi apa boleh buat? Dia tidak ahli mengurus anak kecil, jadi daripada Lili menangis, lebih baik ia ikuti saja apa mau gadis itu.

"Nah, ngitungnya mulai dari sini!" Lili berdiri dengan gagah di ujung lahan parkir. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan gadis kecil itu bersamanya.

"Satu!" Lili melangkah maju ke depan mobil terdekat. "Dua!" Lili melangkah lagi ke depan mobil selanjutnya. Kyuhyun masih diam di tempat, bingung.

"Kakak! Kok diem aja di situ? Ayo ngitung!" Lili berteriak kesal. Kyuhyun semakin bingung. _Aku tak bisa menghitung!_

Lili diam, mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sehingga membuatnya makin imut di mata Kyu, tapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum _evil_. "Khukhukhu, Kakak nggak bisa ngitung, ya?"

Ukh! Sebuah palu besar menghantam kepala Kyuhyun. Walaupun dia tidak mengerti Lili bilang apa, yang jelas gadis itu menertawakannya. Dia yang biasa berbuat _evil_ pada _hyung_deulnya tak bisa menerima perlakuan _evil_ dari anak kecil yang tingginya saja bahkan tak sampai sepahanya. Segera saja dia melangkah ke depan dan berhitung.

"Satu!"

"Dua!"

Sejauh ini bagus karena Kyuhyun hanya meniru apa yang diucapkan Lili barusan.

Langkah berikutnya.

"Tiga belas!"

Tawa Lili langsung pecah. "Kakak nggak bisa ngitung ya?! Hahahaha, habis dua kok tiga belas!"

Tiga belas adalah angka yang sering didengar Kyuhyun dari Leeteuk. Sang _leader_ 'kan memang harus mengurusi keperluan 13 orang, jadi saat mau meminjam piring, meminjam gelas, dan meminjam sendok, ia sering mengucapkan angka itu pada ibu pemilik rumah. Otomatis, 'tiga belas' tertancap kuat di pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Kakak ini payah. Sini, Lili ajarin Kakak ngitung dari awal ya..." Lili kembali ke garis _start_, "Satu... Ayo Kak ikutin!"

Kyu jadi malu. Dia yang pernah menjuarai olimpiade matematika saat SMA harus mengulang lagi pelajaran menghitungnya dan gurunya hanya seorang anak kecil. Diikutinya apa yang Lili katakan sampai semua mobil terhitung. Sebenarnya, Lili hanya bisa menghitung sampai lima belas, jadi setiap lima belas hitungan, dia menghitung dari 'satu' lagi.

"Yeey, semuanya sudah kehitung! Semuanya ada 15!" Lili menyimpulkan dengan bahagia. Kyuhyun ikut bertepuk tangan, walaupun dia tahu kesimpulan itu salah. Jumlah mobil yang ada di parkiran adalah 3x15. Lili cepat menarik tangan Kyu kembali ke pos satpam. "Nah, karena Kakak sudah pintar menghitung,"kata Lili dengan lagak seperti guru, lalu mengambil tas kresek hitam yang ditinggalkannya di kursi depan pos satpam saat dia pergi menghitung, "Lili mau kasih Kakak hadiah."

Ternyata, di dalam tas kresek hitam itu ada kardus kue. Ada label sebuah toko kue ternama yang sudah mendunia di atasnya. "Ini!" Lili menyerahkan kardus kue kecil itu pada Kyuhyun, "Buat Kakak. Ayo kita makan kue sama-sama!"

'Kue'? Kalau kosakata yang ini, Kyuhyun langsung nyambung. "Terima kasih!" Dia membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda terima kasih. Ia lalu duduk bersama Lili, yang juga membuka kardus kuenya, lalu makan kue bersama. "Ternyata, walaupun jahil, gadis ini baik hati juga," batin Kyu saat menikmati kuenya, "Sesekali mungkin boleh juga aku melakukan hal baik pada _hyungdeul_ku di tengah kejahilanku..."

* * *

Rina mendesah. "Super Junior kapan sih terkenal di Indonesia? Kolomnya kecil banget di tabloid. Nggak cukuplah buat menyemangatiku yang lagi mau ujian ini." batinnya sambil membaca artikel tentang vakumnya SuJu sekali lagi. Sudah seminggu ini dia berburu tabloid remaja, hanya untuk mencari foto _idol group_ kesukaannya, tapi selain berita vakumnya mereka, selama seminggu itu tidak ada lagi berita tentang mereka. Nyesel juga sih buang-buang duit buat beli tabloid baru, jadi Rina berburu tabloid di pasar loak. Baru deh ketemu berita-berita lama tentang Super Junior, tapi sedikit banget.

"Ah, sudahlah. Tanpa perlu lihat gambar mereka, aku juga udah cukup termotivasi kok." ucap Rina pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah cukup banyak _browsing_ tentang perjalanan Super Junior dari _trainee_ sampai debut. Kisah mereka yang penuh lika-liku membuat Rina mengerti bahwa hapalannya mengenai jenis-jenis interaksi sosial untuk ujian besok (Rina anak kelas 2 SMA, jurusan IPS) tidak ada apa-apanya. Dia membuka bukunya dengan sedikit enggan, baca doa sebelum belajar dengan harapan ilmunya masuk, dan mulai menghapal.

"Mbak Rina, Lili pinjem majalahnya ya Mbak!" Tiba-tiba, si kecil Lili (entah kapan dia masuk ke kamar Rina) mengambil tabloid Rina. Rina menoleh dan kaget waktu adiknya membuka halaman yang ada foto Super Juniornya. Di tangan Lili ada gunting. Gawat. "Lili, kamu mau ngapain pinjem majalah Mbak?"

"Mau gunting-gunting."

"Whoaaaa! Jangan yang ini!" Rina 'menyelamatkan' tabloidnya dan mengganti dengan tabloid edisi lain yang tidak ada SuJu-nya, "Ini aja ya."

"Tapi Lili mau yang itu." Lili menunjuk tabloid yang dipegang Rina.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Ada fotonya Kakak baik di situ." Lili meraih tabloid itu, membuka halaman yang ada foto SuJunya, lalu menunjuk Hangeng dan Kyuhyun bergantian, "Ini lho Kakak baik..."

Rina terbelalak, lalu tertawa. Lili kecil-kecil udah ngerti cowok ganteng, ternyata. "Baik? Ganteng maksudnya?"

"Iya. Ganteng sama baik. Tadi Kakak ini..." menunjuk Hangeng, "Lili 'kan lupa bayar odong-odong ke Kakak ini, tapi Lili nggak dimarahi. Kakak ini malah tersenyum. Terus Kakak ini..." menunjuk Kyuhyun, "...tadi belajar ngitung sama Lili."

Eh? "Jangan ngaco, ah. Mereka nggak ada di sini, Lili. Rumah mereka jauuuuh banget."

"Nggak Mbak... Beneran!" Lili pasang pose 'suwer!', "Makanya, Lili jadi suka. Lili boleh gunting ini ya Mbak, Lili mau simpen."

Rina akhirnya menyerah. "Ya udah, potongnya hati-hati ya, biar bagus." Lili mengangguk dan menggunting foto personel SuJu di halaman itu dengan perlahan-lahan. Rina kembali ke buku pelajarannya, sedikit bingung dengan orang-orang yang ia temui belakangan. Pertama, pengamen bus yang mirip Ryeowook dan Kibum. Kedua, tukang sayur mirip Yesung dan pemulung mirip Donghae. Ketiga, seminggu lalu, Dini sahabatnya yang juga ELF dengan heboh bercerita bahwa ia naik becak yang dikayuh Siwon. Dan sekarang, adiknya mengaku sudah bertemu Hangeng dan Kyuhyun.

"Tujuh orang yang mirip dengan personel SuJu... Apa mungkin ini cuma kebetulan?"

* * *

Para _member_ sudah berkumpul di rumah setelah menyelesaikan semua aktivitas mereka, tapi anehnya, Kyuhyun belum kembali. Tidak biasanya dia pulang telat. Apalagi ini sudah jam setengah 7.

"Sungminie, kau tahu kenapa Kyu belum pulang? Harusnya pekerjaanya sudah selesai, kan?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir.

"_Eoh_, dia belum pulang sama sekali? Padahal dia pulang lebih dulu dariku." jawab Sungmin panik. Ke mana anak ini? Padahal Sungmin bertemu Kyuhyun saat pulang tadi.

"_Hyung_, jangan-jangan dia tersesat?" Donghae angkat bicara. Sungmin langsung mendaratkan jitakan mautnya dan menyuruh Donghae berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak, tapi siapa tahu saja itu benar? Siapa tahu Kyuhyun lupa jalan pulang, lalu penyakit paru-parunya kambuh lagi gara-gara terlalu capek berjalan. Ahh, _andwe_[2]. Tidak mungkin. Semua _member_ makin resah menunggu kepulangan Kyuhyun.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, kita harus mencarinya. _Kajja_." Kesabaran Leeteuk sudah habis. Dia baru akan beranjak keluar ketika...

"Oh _hyung_, cepat bantu aku. Ini berat." Kyuhyun datang membawa panci yang sangat besar. Sepertinya panci itu penuh dengan makanan yang tidak Leeteuk tahu apa namanya.

"Ini kolak, mas. Tadi di rumah majikan saya ada hajatan, saya dikasih ini tapi kebanyakan. Masnya mau 'kan? Ini cukup kok buat orang banyak." kata ibu pemilik rumah yang datang bersama Kyuhyun. Leeteuk segera membantu Kyuhyun dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada ibu tadi.

"_Neo, gwenchana_[3]? Kenapa kau pulang telat? Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu." tanya Sungmin.

"Kalian mengkhawatirkanku? Kalau begitu aku akan pulang telat lagi besok," jawab Kyuhyun santai, lalu menjelaskan, "Tadi, aku bertemu ibu pemilik rumah di jalan pulang. Tiba-tiba saja, aku disuruh ke rumahnya dan membawa ini."

"Ibu pemilik rumah baik sekali pada kita. Lain kali, kita harus membalas kebaikannya." Yesung berkomentar, yang langsung disetujui oleh para _member_. Padahal, kolak itu juga merupakan balasan dari kebaikan Hangeng pagi harinya, yang telah menyelamatkan cucian adik ibu pemilik rumah.

Leeteuk meletakkan panci besar itu di lantai dan menyuruh Ryeowook mengambil beberapa mangkok.

"Huwooh, itu apa , _hyung_? Banyak sekali, dari ibu tadi, ya?" tanya Ryeowook semangat.

"Iya, kata ibu tadi ini namanya kolak. _Kajja_ kita makan." perintah Leeteuk yang langsung disambut riuh semangat para _member_. Setelah pekerjaan yang melelahkan, mereka pantas mendapat makanan yang menyehatkan seperti ini.

"_Jal meogeuseumnidaaa_[4]..."

Para _member_ segera mengerubungi panci besar kolak untuk mengambil bagian mereka sendiri-sendiri seperti semut mengerubungi manisan. Mereka yang orang Korea tidak pernah tahu apa itu makanan dengan kuah coklat yang isinya aneh, berbentuk kotak dan lingkaran. Mereka mencicipi dengan rasa penasaran dan...

"Ini..." Sungmin dan Eunhyuk langsung berkaca-kaca, "...makanan surga!"

Tentu saja itu makanan surga bagi mereka berdua. Ingat, Sungmin suka labu, Eunhyuk suka pisang, dan dalam kolak ada keduanya. Gara-gara mereka, yang lain jadi semakin ingin mencicipi 'makanan surga' itu. Ternyata, mereka juga berpendapat sama! (Banggalah orang Indonesia yang menemukan kolak ^^)

Yesung yang sedang menikmati bagiannya menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang menyendiri di belakang barisan pengantre kolak yang bersemangat. Kelihatannya dia juga ingin makan, tetapi sudah kebiasaan bagi anak itu untuk menjadi yang terakhir mengambil makanan. Dia selalu sabar menunggu kakak-kakaknya yang lapar selesai mengambil bagian. Menyadari hal itu, Yesung bergeser sedikit demi sedikit mendekati anak yang kelaparan itu.

"Buka mulut." Yesung menyendok kolaknya, siap menyuapi adiknya yang pemalu.

"Eh?" Kibum kecil, yang sedari tadi hanya duduk bersila di belakang kakak-kakaknya, hanya menggeleng pelan, "Itu 'kan bagian Yesung-_hyung_. Aku akan menunggu yang lain selesai saja."

"Mereka kelaparan, jadi mereka pasti akan mengambil banyak," si tukang sayur mengeraskan suaranya, membuat beberapa dari 'kakak-kakak yang lapar' menyadari kalau ada yang ketinggalan, "Mereka bisa menghabiskan semuanya, jadi kau berbagi saja denganku sampai mereka menyingkir." Yesung mendekatkan sendoknya ke mulut Kibum yang masih tertutup. Dengan itu, Kibum mau tak mau membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan Yesung.

"Oooo... Romantis! Hei, Siwon, cepat hajar Yesung-_hyung_, adikmu direbut!" Kakak-kakak kelaparan bersorak riuh (yang paling kedengaran suaranya adalah Shindong dan Kangin). Tuan muda hanya tersenyum tidak enak (mana mungkin ia berani menghajar seniornya, walaupun secara fisik pasti menang? Siwon 'kan terlalu lembut), sementara Kibum mengusap bibirnya yang basah karena santan, juga tersenyum malu-malu.

"Apa-apaan kalian, mengajari_ dongsaeng_ untuk berkelahi dengan _hyung_-nya? Tidak sopan." Yesung merasa di atas angin karena Shindong, Kangin, dan Siwon lebih muda darinya, tetapi kemudian, seseorang yang lebih senior darinya akhirnya berbicara...

"Kibum... Kenapa kau mau disuapi oleh Yesung? Aku saja tidak pernah menyuapimu..."

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Heechul yang bermuka suram di pojok ruangan. Si pria cantik meneruskan akting sedihnya, "Padahal kita teman sekamar... Dan bahkan nama kucing kita Heebum diambil dari nama kita berdua... tapi kenapa..."

Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Donghae langsung menyanyikan lagu '_Every Heart'_-nya senior mereka di SM, BoA, sebagai _backsound_. _Member_ yang lain cuma bisa menahan tawa, menunggu reaksi Kibum yang tidak terduga.

"Sudah hentikan..." pinta Kibum (tapi Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Donghae hanya memelankan suara), "Aku sayang kalian semuanya kok. Aku tidak membedakan antara Heechul-_hyung_, Yesung-_hyung_, dan semuanya..."

Sekarang, 12 _member_ bersorak riuh. "Semuanya, peluk Kibum!" komando Heechul. Para _member_ berebutan memeluk _magnae_ no.2 yang tidak banyak bicara itu (tapi sekali bicara langsung menyentuh). Kibum kecil cuma bisa terbengong, tetapi setelah sadar apa yang terjadi, dia lega pada kenyataan bahwa mereka masih saling memiliki di tengah kesusahan. Kalau mereka terpisah, maka tidak akan ada yang membuat harinya gila seperti ini.

_'Meguru, meguru, toki no naka de..  
Bokutachi wa, ai wo sagashiteiru...  
Tsuyoku, tsuyoku, naritai kara..  
Kyou mo, takai sora miageteiru...__**[5]**__'_ (_Every Heart_)

* * *

[1] Korea: adik laki-laki

[2] Korea: tidak boleh/tidak bisa (terjadi)

[3] Korea: kau, tidak apa-apa?

[4] Korea: selamat makan...

[5] Jepang: Tersesat, tersesat dalam waktu yang terus berulang..  
Kami sedang mencari sebuah cinta sejati...  
Karena, karena kami ingin tumbuh lebih kuat dan kuat..  
Kami masih memandang langit hari ini...


	5. Chapter 5

_Guest Review's Reply:_

_nvyptr: terima kasih reviewnya :) iya, ELF pendampingku bilang salah satu hal yang bikin suju keren adalah jumlahnya hahaha. sayang sekarang sudah banyak bolong krn satu dan lain hal *puk puk para ELF_

* * *

**Episode 5**

Sekarang masih jam 5 pagi. Jalanan tak terlalu ramai. Sungmin ingin sekali kehidupan jalanan Jakarta terus damai seperti itu. Sebagai anggota yang cukup rajin dari 'pasukan kuning' alias tukang sapu jalan, Sungminie harus berhadapan dengan polusi kendaraan bermotor yang luar biasa jika hari sudah beranjak siang. Kendaraan bermotor terus berlalu-lalang saat itu, mengeluarkan sisa-sisa pembakaran yang dari hari ke hari terakumulasi di wajah tukang sapu kita. _Well, at least,_ di kalangan tukang sapu jalan, Sungmin masih tetap yang paling tampan.

Sungmin berdiri dengan gagah, satu tangannya memegang sapu lidi bergagang panjang. Dia kelihatan seperti _pole dancer_ yang siap menari. "Hari baru adalah hari yang baik. _Fighting_!" Dia meneriakkan semangatnya dalam hati, seolah-olah mau manggung, lalu memulai pekerjaannya menyapu jalan sambil menyenandungkan '_Wonder Boy'_, lagu yang mengingatkan Sungmin bahwa Super Junior hanya berisi cowok-cowok hebat; bahkan di tengah-tengah kesulitan seperti ini, mereka tidak kehilangan jati diri mereka sebagai cowok-cowok bahagia. Mereka tetap bersinar...cuman ketutupan debu sedikit kok.

_'Arajugiman hae jweo I jageun sesang aneseo_

_Hwanhan segyereul gamssa ana_

_Dallyeoboja naeireul hyanghan duryeoum ttawin eobseo_

_Godokhan thaeyang arae bakke bichweo jul_

_Na Wonder Boy yeah'_ [1] (_Wonder Boy_)

Gara-gara terbawa perasaan, Sungmin sampai tidak sadar bahwa dia menyapu sambil menggunakan gagang sapu sebagai mikrofon. Volume suaranya cukup untuk mencapai Dini, cewek Betawi yang beberapa hari lalu ketemu Siwon. Kali ini, cewek itu sedang berjalan ke sekolah dengan santai waktu dia lihat seorang tukang sapu jalan menyanyikan '_Wonder Boy' _sambil menggunakan gagang sapu seolah-olah penyanyi. Dini sebisanya menahan tertawa, tapi akhirnya tetep kedengaran Sungmin. Cowok itu menoleh.

Pada awalnya, yang dipikirkan Dini tentang si tukang sapu itu adalah 'ada juga tukang sapu yang ngerti lagunya SuJu, jaman sudah maju ya'. Akan tetapi, saat cowok itu berputar menghadapnya, Dini langsung terbelalak dan berhenti ketawa. Sungmin yang sadar akan sikapnya langsung menunduk dan melanjutkan menyapu dalam diam.

Telunjuk Dini bergetar menunjuk si tukang sapu yang sekarang memunggunginya. "S-S-S-Su-Sung-Sungmin_-oppa_!"

Sungmin menunduk makin dalam dan menyapu makin cepat. "Kenapa anak itu menyebut namaku?! Gawat!" batinnya, tapi tiba-tiba cewek itu ketawa. "Nggak mungkin, nggak mungkin. Cuma otak gue aja yang lagi nggak beres hari ini..." Itu yang ia katakan saat melanjutkan perjalanannya melewati Sungmin. Setelah agak jauh, Dini menoleh ke belakang untuk mengamati wajah si tukang sapu, tepat saat Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya. Mereka terpaku beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya, Dini tersenyum _cool_, mengangkat tiga jari kanannya seperti Siwon dan berkata dengan gaya _casual_, "Hai, Bang Sungmin _wannabe_."

Sungmin cuma bisa nyengir ketika gadis berjilbab itu melangkah pergi dengan ceria. "Bagaimana dia bisa tahu gaya Siwon?!"

* * *

Jakarta, kota dengan tingkat polusi tertinggi di dunia. Banyaknya penduduk yang menyebabkan meningkatnya jumlah kendaraan bermotor membuat jalanan Jakarta seperti ditutupi kabut gas beracun. Keadaan seperti inilah yang dihadapi Eunhyuk setiap hari, tetapi 'si monyet' rupanya cukup senang walaupun keadaannya sulit. Satu,pekerjaan sebagai kernet membuat dia bisa bergelantungan di pintu angkot. Dua, Eunhyuk bisa menerapkan kemampuannya sebagai _rapper_ (teriakan kernet kalau manggil penumpang 'kan cepet banget tuh) sambil bergelantungan. Bukankah ini gabungan yang bagus? Selama ini, tidak pernah ada job yang ia terima di SM yang membuatnya jadi pemain sirkus sekaligus _rapper_.

Akhirnya, setelah seharian berputar-putar di kota, angkot beristirahat sejenak di dekat pasar. Eunhyuk dan supir angkot turun dari kendaraan warna merah itu. "Nih, buat lu. Makasih ye, lu kuat banget teriak-teriak. Gue kagak pernah tau ada kenek kuat banget kayak elu." Supir angkot menyerahkan sejumlah kecil uang yang sudah terlipat-lipat dari saku bajunya pada Eunhyuk, lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Eunhyuk bangga. Eunhyuk membungkukkan badannya dan berterima kasih. "Ah, elu pake nunduk-nunduk segala lagi! Nggak usah sopan-sopan gitu, gue 'kan bukan presiden!" Si supir tidak mengerti bahwa itu cara berterima kasih ala Korea.

Tiba-tiba, ada ibu-ibu datang dari arah pasar dengan barang bawaan begitu banyak, diikuti dengan Heechul yang memanggul sekarung beras (maklum, Heechul yang cantik hanya kuli panggul di sini), yang tentu saja juga barang belanjaan ibu itu. Eunhyuk dengan tanggap membantu ibu tadi dan mempersilahkannya naik.

"Oh _hyung_, _wasseo_[2]?" sapanya pada Heechul. Eunhyuk membantu Heechul untuk membawa karung tadi dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil (red:angkot).

"Eunhyuk_-ah_, _jaljinaeso_[3]? Kau terlihat capek."

"Ah, _nan gwenchana_[4]. Aku lebih mengkhawatirkanmu, _Hyung_. Lututmu baik-baik saja? Setiap hari kau harus membawa barang-barang berat, lututmu pasti sakit." Eunhyuk balik bertanya. Semenjak kecelakaan mobil yang menimpa Heechul di Korea, lutut Heechul sering terasa nyeri. Kalau dokter tidak menanamkan lempengan besi 30 cm di dalam kakinya, mungkin Heechul tidak kuat berdiri seperti ini.

Heechul memang sedang kesakitan, tetapi dia seperti biasa hanya menjawab santai, "Apa aku terlihat sakit? Tidak `kan? _Neo_[5]! Semangatlah bekerja agar kita segera bisa pulang ke Korea! Aku yakin para ELF sedang kangen pada kelenturan tubuhmu!"

Eunhyuk sendiri rupanya kangen dengan kelenturan tubuhnya. Sudah lama dia tidak menari. "Maksudmu ini?" Dia membuat 'gelombang laut' dengan tubuhnya yang memang lentur (mungkin waktu kecil dia suka makan karet).

"Iya, yang itu! Makanya, cepat cari uang dan kembali ke Korea!"

Eunhyuk menunjukkan segenggam penghasilannya dari supir angkot dengan bangga. "Aku kaya!"

Heechul tidak mau kalah. "Aku lebih kaya! Kau kalah!" Ia juga menunjukkan penghasilannya. Eunhyuk langsung menunduk malu waktu lihat penghasilan Heechul yang memang lebih banyak. Si pria cantik tertawa, tetapi rasa nyeri yang tajam tiba-tiba menusuk lututnya. Dia meringis kesakitan, memegangi lututnya. "_Hyung_!" Eunhyuk cepat membantu kakak lelakinya duduk di trotoar, "Ada apa? Lututmu sakit sekali? Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Si cantik memberikan uang pada Eunhyuk. "Belikan aku air."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Eunhyuk cepat pergi untuk membeli air minum. Hanya dalam beberapa menit, Eunhyuk kembali dengan dua botol air. "Ini, _hyung_." Dia menyerahkan sebotol air pada Heechul yang kesakitan. Untunglah, setelah minum, rasa sakit di lutut Heechul hilang. "Terima kasih. Aku senang kau sudah tidak sepelit dulu."

Tahu 'kan bagaimana kepelitan Eunhyuk di masa pre-debut?

"Aku sudah berubah," Eunhyuk mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan handuk kecil, "Lagipula, aku akan malu pada para tetangga kita yang pemurah itu jika aku masih sepelit dulu."

"Kau _dongsaeng_ yang baik," Heechul menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya, yang tentu saja senang dipuji begitu, "Nah, Eunhyuk_-ah_ yang baik, pijati punggungku ya."

_Mood_ Eunhyuk langsung terjun bebas. Heechul ternyata memuji cuma kalau ada maunya. Biarpun kesal, tapi rupanya dia tidak enggan melaksanakan perintah kakaknya.

* * *

"Kyaa, _kyeoptaa_[6]! Kereeennn!" teriakan Rina memenuhi seluruh rumah. Histerisnya nggak ketulungan kalau melihat video aksi panggung grup _rookie _idolanya, Super Junior.

"Rinaa, ngapain sih teriak-teriak gitu? Kedengaran sampe dapur, lho. Ayo makan dulu!" Mama, yang tadi sedang memasak, sampai terganggu mendengar kericuhan yang dibuat Rina.

"Apa sih, Ma? Lagi nonton 13 cowok ganteng, nih. Makannya kapan-kapan aja, aku udah kenyang." Rina menjawab tanpa berpaling dari laptopnya.

"Kok sudah kenyang? Kamu 'kan belum makan apa-apa." tanya Mama. Dia memasuki kamar Rina, penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat anak perempuannya ini.

"Rina udah kenyang hanya dengan melihat mereka-mereka ini." jawab Rina santai. Mama mengernyit, kenapa anaknya berubah seperti ini? Mama curi pandang ke laptop Rina.

"Halaaaah, ini SuJu? Wajahnya mirip kenek angkot gini kok dibilang ganteng!" komentar Mama.

"Mamaaa, kok kenek angkot sih? Mana ada kenek angkot yang wajahnya seganteng ini?!" Rina protes berat. SuJu disamain sama kernet angkot itu adalah penghinaan tingkat federal.

"Iya lho, Rin. Mama tadi naik angkot, keneknya mirip sama yang kurus tadi itu. Nah, kayak ini, tapi kenek tadi nggak bisa joget kayak gini!" jawab Mama sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Eunhyuk.

"Ya iyalah, Ma. Kenek masa bisa nge-_dance_. Udah ah, Mama makin ngaco." Rina segera mendorong Mama keluar. Kenek mirip Eunhyuk? Jangan sampe deh. Akhir-akhir ini, dunia Rina makin tidak jelas. Entah kenapa, banyak banget orang-orang di jalan yang wajahnya mirip _member_ SuJu. Jangan-jangan SuJu memang ada di sini, di Jakarta? Rina segera menggeleng cepat, menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran bodohnya. Tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin.

* * *

Di _dorm_ bambu SuJu: Ryeo-chan's scene...^^ (#NP: _Pandangan Pertama_Slank )_

Hari sudah mulai gelap, tapi memang dasar _eternal_ _magnae_ satu ini...rajinnya nggak ketulungan! Ryeowook masih menyapu teras depan rumah, walaupun dia baru saja pulang dari kegiatan olah vokalnya bersama Kibum (red:ngamen). Di sela-sela kegiatan menyapunya, sayup-sayup terdengar musik yang familiar sekali bagi Ryeowook.

"Kibum_-ah_, dengarkan. Bukankah ini lagu yang kita nyanyikan di hari pertama mengamen?" tanya Ryeowook pada Kibum yang sedang membantunya mengumpulkan sampah.

"Ah, _majayo_[7]. Coba nyanyikan, Wookie_-ah_." suruh Kibum sambil tertawa. Ryeowook langsung menyanyikan lirik lagu itu (karena mempelajari liriknya hanya dengan mendengarkan, jadi ya bahasa Indonesianya masih belepotan... pokoknya sedenger mereka apa, ya itu yang mereka nyanyikan ^^).

_"Pandangan pertama, awal aku berjumpa!"_

Kibum langsung mengambil sapu yang dipegang Ryeowook dan menggunakannya sebagai gitar. Ryeowook makin semangat menyanyi, walaupun aksen dan cengkoknya sama sekali tidak seperti dangdut.

"Ya yaak, _mwoya ige_[8]? Kenapa kalian menari-nari seperti itu?" kata Kangin mengagetkan _dongsaeng-dongsaeng_nya.

"_Ommo_, _Hyung_. Kau mengagetkanku saja. Dengarkan lagu ini. Ini lagu yang kami nyanyikan saat pertama kerja." jawab Ryeowook. Kangin mengernyitkan dahi, berusaha menangkap gelombang-gelombang longitudinal yang dimaksud Ryeowook. Tanpa sadar, Kangin menggerak-gerakan kepalanya mengikuti irama.

"Jadi, ini lagu yang kalian nyanyikan? Hahaha, iramanya lucu!" Kangin terlihat _excited_ sambil terus bergoyang mengikuti irama. Ryeowook melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Tanpa sadar, ada beberapa anak-anak yang menyaksikan tingkah konyol mereka. Kibum yang menyadari ada yang memperhatikan mereka, tanpa banyak omong menarik Ryeowook dan Kangin untuk masuk rumah.

"_Waeyo_[9]?" Ryeowook dan Kangin langsung meneriaki Kibum, tidak suka aksi gila mereka diinterupsi.

"Banyak anak-anak di luar yang melihat kita. Aku malu..." jawab Kibum. Ryeowook dan Kangin menghela nafas berat. Keputusan Kibum tadi merusak kesenangan mereka, tapi tiba-tiba, Kangin meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya, mengisyaratkan dua adiknya untuk tenang, dan tersenyum lebar.

"Dari dalam masih terdengar lagunya. Wookie, ayo kita lanjutkan lagi!" ajak Kangin yang disambut riuh semangat Ryeowook.

_"Pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa_

_Seolah-olah hanya impian yang berlalu_

_Sungguh tak kusangkadan rasa tak percaya!"_

Kibum tergelak melihat tingkah gila 2 _hyung_nya itu.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Yesung pelan, hampir tak bersuara. Kibum terlonjak kaget mendapati Yesung sudah ada di belakangnya. Pantas dia merasa dingin; kehadiran Yesung memang kadang seperti hantu: tiba-tiba, muncul tanpa bersuara.

"_Eoh_? Mereka menyanyikan lagu yang aku dan Ryeowook nyanyikan saat pertama mengamen." jawab Kibum yang dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh Yesung.

"Ck-ck-ck. Mereka ini, sudah besar kelakuannya masih seperti anak kecil begitu. Yakk, _neo_." Yesung berlagak seperti seorang kakak yang akan menghentikan kegilaan adik-adiknya. Teriakannya tadi menghentikan kegiatan Ryeowook dan Kangin.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, _eoh_? Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" Yesung segera bergabung dengan mereka berdua dan menggila bersama. Yesung, yang awalnya tidak tahu liriknya, dengan bantuan Ryeowook, ikut menyanyi dengan lancar. Yah... karena memang mereka berdua ini _main vocal_, mau lagu apapun dengan genre musik bagaimanapun, jatuhnya tetap saja bagus. Kangin dan Yesung langsung mengajak _member_ lain untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Kegilaan yang dimulai oleh 3 orang, bertambah menjadi 13 orang yang tingkahnya semakin tak tertolong. Eunhyuk, yang paling tidak bisa menahan diri sekali mendengar musik, segera mengambil tempat di tengah kerumunan dan mengeluarkan kemampuan _dance_nya yang beberapa waktu ini tidak tersalurkan. Yesung ikut-ikutan dengan _octopus dance_ andalannya. Kangin mengajak Leeteuk _lipsync_ dan berlagak menjadi model video klip lagu ini. Kangin menirukan suara Kaka Slank dan Leeteuk menirukan suara Nirina. Ryeowook dan Kibum sebagai pengarah gerak mereka karena mereka yang sudah sering dengar lagunya (walaupun tetap tidak mengerti artinya, mereka hanya kira-kira saja).

"Leeteuk-_hyung_, setelah ini penyanyi wanitanya akan terdengar merayu, jadi lakukan _aegyo_[10]mu. _Ppali_." perintah Ryeowook, masih tetap tertawa.

_"Memang kecantikannya (eum, macha cih) dan kelembutan hatinya (euh, cayank cayank)_

_Membuat aku berani (ayo kamhu bicha) menghadapi dunia (mmuuuaaacchhh)"_

Leeteuk berakting sangat total. Sampai bait terakhir pun, dia benar-benar seperti pacarnya Kangin. Seram juga sih, apalagi waktu bagian 'muach!' itu, Leeteuk sampai mencium pipi Kangin. Whoaaa, sebaiknya pembaca tidak membayangkannya. "_Hanbonman, hanbonman, hanbonman_[11]." Semua _member_ berteriak menyuruh dua laki-laki itu mengulangi adegan tadi. Leeteuk mau-mau saja mengulanginya dan Kangin dengan senang hati menerima kecupan Leeteuk. Astaga, dua laki-laki ini sekarang mulai diragukan kenormalannya. Ini menjadi hiburan yang menarik bagi para _member_.

Tiba-tiba, musik selesai... (musik ini sebenarnya berasal dari acara resepsi pernikahan yang agak jauh, dan musik berhenti karena itu saatnya ceramah bagi dua mempelai)

"Yaahhhh, kenapa berhenti?" Pendengar kecewa.

"_Ahjussi__**[12]**_, sekali lagi. Sedang seru-serunya ini!" Shindong memohon pada seseorang yang tak terlihat.

"Ah, _matta__**[13]**_. Ryeowook, kau saja yang menyanyi. Ayo, kita bisa mulai lagi." Yesung mengkomando.

"_Changkaman_, bagaimana kalau kita menyusun formasi? Seperti saat di panggung dulu." usul Eunhyuk. Dia dan para _dancer_ segera mengatur _blocking_ yang pas.

"Oh, _hyung_. Kau harus mencium Kangin-_hyung_ lagi ya." suruh Donghae pada Leeteuk dengan semangat '45.

"Lagi? _Sireo_[14], Kangin asin. Bau pula." protes Leeteuk yang langsung mendapat tendangan maut Kangin.

"Hhahaa. _Gurae_[15], tidak usah kalau begitu."

Mereka sudah melakukan _blocking_ dan pembagian suara. Semua siap di posisi masing-masing, tapi musiknya tidak kunjung diputar...

"Aissh, harusnya tadi kita merekam lagu itu. Kita 'kan jadi tidak bisa latihan sekarang." keluh Donghae.

"Yakk, kau mau merekamnya dengan apa, bodoh? Kita tidak punya alat elektronik apapun di sini!" Heechul mendaratkan pukulan maut ke kepala Donghae. Mereka mulai kehilangan semangat, ketika...

_"Pandangan pertama, awal aku berjumpa!"_

Musik dimainkan lagi (ceramahnya sudah selesai, dan waktu acara salam-salaman tamu dengan mempelai, musiknya lanjut lagi)!

"Huaa, ayo kita beraksi!" Eunhyuk senang sekali karena lagu kembali dimainkan. Semua _member_ segera kembali ke posisi masing-masing. Semua bersuka ria, seakan kebersamaan terlalu berharga untuk disia-siakan. Tertawa bersama, menangis bersama. Apapun akan baik kalau kita tetap bersama, ya 'kan?

Tiba saatnya gerakan berputar. 13 cowok itu berputar dengan gerakan semi patah-patah yang simultan. Akan tetapi, ketika putaran telah mencapai 3600, ternyata di depan pintu yang terbuka telah berdiri ibu pemilik rumah, dengan nampan kue di tangan. Matanya terbelalak, mulutnya ternganga seperti baru saja lihat gajah berdiri dengan dua kaki, lalu lompat ke kolam dan berenang gaya kupu-kupu (#eaaa).

13 laki-laki itu seketika menghentikan kegiatannya seperti video yang di-_pause_. Leeteuk dengan kikuk menghampiri si ibu dan menerima pemberian ibu itu. Ibu tadi pergi, setelah Leeteuk berterima kasih. Wanita paruh baya itu masih perasaan takjub akan kelakuan manusia-manusia yang entah dari mana datangnya ini.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan." Shindong berteriak yang dibalas dengan riuh setuju para _member_. Malam ini menjadi malam yang gila, tapi sangat menyenangkan, bagi para _member_ Super Junior.

"Kita harus sering-sering melakukan ini. Ini menyenangkan." kata Hangeng, saat mereka semua berbaring melingkar karena capek perform (walau nggak ada yang nonton). Sungmin mengambil sepotong kue di piring yang diletakkan di tengah-tengah lingkaran dan memakannya. "Benar. Siapa tahu kita 'dipungut' manajemen artis di Indonesia." celetuknya, yang langsung ditertawakan _member_ lain.

"Tapi Sungmin bisa jadi benar. Kalau ada orang yang merekam kita, lalu merasa tertarik dengan kegilaan kita... bisa saja dia mengajukan kita ke manajemen artis, 'kan?" Kangin berkata penuh optimisme.

"Sudah, berhenti berkhayal. Kita harus istirahat supaya bisa bekerja besok." Leeteuk mengingatkan, tapi Eunhyuk langsung menyela, "Tunggu, aku belum makan semua yang di piring itu!"

"Bagi-bagi dengan yang lain!" Semua langsung protes dan sekali lagi merubung piring kue, meninggalkan Siwon dan Kibum di belakang seperti biasa.

* * *

[1] Korea: Jangan lupa kau mempunyai sandaran di dunia ini

Aku punya seluruh dunia di hatiku

Ayo terus berlari untuk esok, untuk masa depan kita, tak perlu takut

Untuk menjadi bintang terang di bawah matahari

Aku Wonder Boy, yeah

[2] Korea: kau di sini?

[3] Korea: bagaimana kabarmu?

[4] Korea: aku tidak apa-apa

[5] Korea: kau!

[6] Korea: imut!

[7] Korea: benar

[8] Korea: apa-apaan ini?

[9] Korea: kenapa?

[10] Korea: sikap imut

[11] Korea: sekali lagi

[12] Korea: paman, panggilan untuk lelaki yang lebih tua

[13] Korea: benar

[14] Korea: tidak mau

[15] Korea: benar


	6. Chapter 6

_Guest Review's Reply:_

_Everlasting Friend: terima kasih kembali atas reviewnya, maaf juga krn imajinasi saya g karu2an, ahaha..._

_kazamatsu: terima kasih review dan dukungannya :)_

* * *

_Author's note: Whoa, fandom SuJu ternyata ramai sekali ya! Saya nggak pernah dapat 22 review sebelumnya utk sebuah fic yg belum selesai. Saya sangat berterima kasih buat semua yang nyempatin diri membaca ini... Gara-gara fic ini, saya jadi berkhayal lagi tentang 15 personel SuJu yg ngadain SuShow di Indonesia dg membawa anak dan istri , pasti panggungnya lgsg penuh! Ahaha... Btw, untuk footnote, di sini tetap saya cantumkan, saya mohon maaf bila agak mengganggu karena co-pas footnote dari word nggak serapi footnote yang asli._

_Anyway, here's chapter 6, chapternya sang malaikat * dan insya Allah chapter terpanjang dan terhancur*. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Episode 6**

"Haccchiii!"

Leeteuk bersin setelah dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Masih jam setengah lima pagi, tetapi dia sudah mandi, supaya nanti jika pagi sudah sedikit hangat, antrean mandi adik-adiknya tidak bertambah panjang. Selain itu, banyak pekerjaan pagi yang harus dia lakukan; salah satunya adalah membangunkan adik-adiknya. Mereka tidak akan mau dibangunkan oleh orang yang bau 'kan? Dia juga harus memasak. Shindong baru bangun jika mencium bau makanan.

"Dingiin..." Leeteuk menggosok-gosokkan dua belah tangannya untuk mengusir dingin, tapi karena gagal, ia menggunakan baju kotornya sebagai semacam _muff_ (penghangat tangan). Dia bersin sekali lagi di depan gubuknya, lalu masuk. Seperti dugaannya, belum ada satupun di antara adik-adiknya yang bangun. Leeteuk menghembuskan napas panjang. "Mungkin, aku akan minta bantuan terlebih da... Haacchii!" Sang _leader_ sekali lagi bersin dan tiba-tiba merasa bersalah karena bersin terlalu keras, "Ups..."

Kekhawatiran Leeteuk bahwa adik-adiknya akan terbangun karena kaget ternyata tidak terbukti. Mereka ber-12 masih tidur melingkar dengan pulasnya. Leeteuk tersenyum melihat adik-adiknya yang terpaksa tidur bersempit-sempitan akibat badan yang terlalu tinggi dan gubuk yang terlalu kecil. "Sebenarnya kasihan juga kalau mau dibangunkan sekarang. Mereka 'kan pekerja berat, dari pagi sampai malam." gumamnya. Anehnya, gumaman Leeteuk yang harusnya tidak bisa ditangkap telinga normal itulah yang membangunkan Kibum dan Donghae. Mereka berdua bangun perlahan-lahan, mengusap-usap mata dan menguap. "Wah, bantuan yang kuharapkan akhirnya datang! Untung, mereka bangunnya cepat!" tawa Leeteuk dalam hati.

"Oh, _hyung_, selamat pagi..." sapa Donghae, lalu menguap sekali lagi, "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam setengah lima lebih sepuluh menit. Kau boleh tidur lagi kalau masih mengantuk."

Donghae menggeleng. Pekerjaannya memang tidak terikat waktu, jadi dia bisa bangun kapan saja. "Sebaiknya, aku bangunkan yang lain saja. Mereka bisa repot kalau mandi kesiangan," diguncang-guncangnya seseorang yang tidur di sebelahnya, "Eunhyuk_-ah_. Eunhyuk_-ah_, ayo bangun." Eunhyuk,bukannya bangun, malah meletakkan tangannya ke bahu seseorang yang tidur di sebelahnya. "Sungmin_-hyung_, ayo cepat bangun... Kau harus menyapu jalan..." Terdengar suara si monyet yang lemah dan mengantuk. Tangannya mengguncang-guncang bahu Sungmin, tapi dia sendiri masih berbaring dan menutup mata. Donghae geleng-geleng kepala. "Kau tidak bisa membangunkan seseorang jika kau sendiri belum bangun."

Kibum ikut-ikutan membangunkan yang lain. "Heechul-_hyung_, ayo bangun... Sekarang sudah setengah lima, nanti kau terlambat ke pasar... Hangeng-_hyung_ juga, ayo bangun dan mandi..." Heechul dan Hangeng perlahan membuka mata dan duduk, tetapi Heechul rupanya belum sepenuhnya sadar. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya lagi di atas badan Shindong yang empuk. Kibum menarik badan Heechul supaya bangun, tetapi dia malah terdorong ke depan karena berat badan Hangeng yang tertumpu padanya. Rupanya, Hangeng juga masih sama mengantuknya, jadi dia jatuh tertidur lagi di punggung Kibum.

"Ya ampun, kalian adik-adik pemalas..." Leeteuk tertawa kecil, tapi rasa gatal di hidungnya muncul tiba-tiba.

"Ha-ha-haaaaccchiiii!"

Bersin satu ini benar-benar keras sampai bisa terdengar di seantero bantaran Kali Kamal. Kontan semua yang ada di ruangan itu kehilangan rasa mengantuknya. "_Hyung_, kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit?" Para _member_ yang baru bangun berlarian cemas menuju sang _leader_. Tidak biasanya Leeteuk bersin sekeras itu. Leeteuk hanya melambaikan tangannya, meminta para _member_ untuk tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. "_Aniyo_[1], cuma kedinginan saja kok. Kalian cepat mandilah dan bersiap-siap bekerja."

Para adik langsung mengambil baju ganti dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Hei, Donghae, kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Leeteuk-_hyung_? Dia terdengar tidak sehat." tanya Shindong saat mengantre di depan kamar mandi. Donghae menggeleng tanda tak tahu. "Kurasa dia cuma kedinginan."

"Tapi setiap hari dia selalu bangun lebih pagi dari kita semua dan tidak pernah menunjukkan reaksi seperti itu." komentar Yesung.

"Apakah mungkin dia kelelahan, tapi tidak mengatakannya pada kita?" Hangeng berpendapat, yang langsung membuat semuanya khawatir.

"Kangin_-ah_, kau 'kan bekerja bersamanya. Apa akhir-akhir ini, dia sering terlihat lelah?" Shindong bertanya. Kangin tak langsung menjawab. "Yah... kurasa begitu. Dia lebih sering beristirahat setelah keliling kompleks menjual bak akhir-akhir ini." jawabnya, mulai cemas juga. Padahal, tidak ada perubahan pada diri Leeteuk; karena Kangin memang lebih kuat, tentu saja Leeteuk terlihat lebih lemah di matanya.

Terdengar ayam berkokok dari dalam rumah tetangga. Gara-gara itu, tiba-tiba, di kepala Siwon muncul sebuah pikiran antisipatif yang sedikit gila. "Jangan-jangan, Leeteuk-_hyung_ terkena avian flu."

Avian flu adalah nama lain flu burung, tapi kalau di luar Indonesia memang nama itu yang lebih terkenal.

Semuanya langsung terbelalak kaget mendengar kata-kata Siwon, bahkan Ryeowook yang sedang mandi. "Ti...tidak mungkin! Itu penyakit yang sangat berbahaya!" teriaknya dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam, Siwon_-ah_! Tetangga kita tidak ada yang memelihara unggas!" Eunhyuk menoleh ke belakang dan menyangkal, tetapi tak lama kemudian, ibu tetangga dan anak-anaknya (ingat 'kan? yang pada awalnya dikira komplotan mafia oleh Donghae) membawa masing-masing dua keranjang. Di dalam masing-masing keranjang itu, ada seekor ayam. "Ayo, jalannya cepetan dikit napa?" bentak si ibu pada anak-anaknya. Begitu melihat para personel yang lagi antre mandi, ibu tetangga menyapa, "Eh, pagi, Nak! Gue mau nyembelih ayam-ayam ini buat kondangannya Haji Sukri. Ntar kalo udah jadi soto, gue bagi-bagiin deh ke lu pade! Duluan ye!" Dan ibu itu pun berlalu, meninggalkan para personel yang terbengong.

Keluarga ibu tetangga membawa 16 ekor ayam secara keseluruhan. Kondisi Leeteuk juga melemah belakangan ini. Petunjuk-petunjuk itu mengarah kepada...

* * *

"_Hyuuuung_! Kau harus istirahat dan tidak boleh berjualan bak hari ini!"

"Kau tidur saja di rumah!"

"Biar aku saja yang membereskan rumah dan memasak!"

"Kami akan menjaga _hyung_!"

Leeteuk kebingungan melihat adiknya berebutan menawarkan diri untuk membantunya, sekaligus memaksanya untuk istirahat. "A-ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba..."

"Dari dulu, kebiasaanmu tidak berubah! Kau selalu bilang bahwa kau baik-baik saja, padahal tidak! Sekarang, aku akan menjagamu sebagai 'suami'mu, jadi diam dan turuti saja perintahku!" kata Kangin sambil membereskan tempat tidur untuk sang _leader_. Leeteuk, yang memang merasa segar-bugar tidak kurang suatu apa, tentu saja dibuat bingung dengan pernyataan 'suami'nya. "Tapi, aku..."

Sebelum sempat mengatakan apapun, Siwon dan Hangeng sudah menyeret _leader_ kurus itu ke atas tempat tidur. "Hei, tidak ada yang punya masker, ya?" Dua cowok itu menoleh ke _member_ yang lain. Semuanya menggeleng. "Aisssh, ini gawat..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang lain 'kan masih sehat, jadi pasti tidak akan tertular," Heechul memandangi _suspect_ flu burung yang terbaring itu dengan perasaan sedih, "Yang penting adalah kesembuhannya dulu."

"Kita butuh obat...tidak, dokter!" sela Shindong, "Kita harus bawa Leeteuk-_hyung_ ke dokter!"

"Tapi kita tidak bisa ke sana. Tidak ada transportasi. Lagipula, kita tidak tahu di mana praktek dokter terdekat. Kalau terlalu lama berputar-putar, bisa-bisa Leeteuk-_hyung_ akan semakin sakit!" Donghae berpendapat.

"Apa boleh buat, kita rawat Leeteuk-_hyung_ sendiri saja!" Eunhyuk, yang matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca, segera memutuskan. Tiga _magnae_ (termasuk Kyuhyun, yang mengejutkan) langsung mengangguk. Ryeowook, seperti biasa, mengambil tugas memasak, Kibum berlalu untuk meminjam selimut di rumah tetangga, dan Kyuhyun menyiapkan air kompres (padahal Leeteuk sama sekali tidak demam) dan ke sana kemari mencari obat flu di kalangan tetangga. 8 _member_ sisanya juga jadi sibuk mengurusi sang _leader_.

"Tunggu, tunggu dulu! Hei, kalian, dengarkan aku!"

Leeteuk berusaha keras untuk menghentikan semua perlakuan para _dongsaeng_ yang aneh terhadapnya. Dia tidak sakit! Dia sehat dan bahagia, makmur sejahtera. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja diperlakukan seperti orang yang akan meninggal? Tapi pada suasana yang _hectic_ seperti ini, mereka tidak akan mau mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan, jadi lebih baik menunggu mereka berkumpul kembali daripada buang-buang tenaga untuk berteriak.

Akhirnya, 12 _dongsaeng_ berhenti dari aktivitas masing-masing. Mereka berkumpul mengelilingi Leeteuk yang sedang makan bubur buatan Ryeo-chan. Leeteuk tidak enak juga dipandangi dengan intens begitu oleh 12 pasang mata. "Kalian mau makan juga? Aku tidak melihat kalian makan sejak tadi." Leeteuk mengangkat mangkuk buburnya sedikit.

"Tidak, kami tidak memikirkan masalah makan sama sekali. Kami hanya memikirkan Teukie-_hyung_." Jawaban Shindong langsung membuat sang _leader_ tercengang.

"Aku senang kalian memperhatikanku, tapi...sungguh, aku tidak sakit."

"Bohong." Eunhyuk menyela. Suaranya terdengar pelan dan jauh, padahal orang itu berada paling dekat dengan Leeteuk.

"Berhentilah memikirkan orang lain terus, _hyung_. Sama seperti kecelakaan dulu..." Pernyataan Kyu kecil memancing perhatian Leeteuk, "...kau sendiri terluka, tapi kau malah memanggilku dan berusaha menghampiriku..."

Perkara kecelakaan itu adalah hal yang sensitif bagi Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun untuk dibahas di hari yang senormal hari ini. "Tidak, sungguh, kali ini aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kalian tak percaya?"

Tiba-tiba, Eunhyuk memeluk Leeteuk tanpa sepatah katapun. Leeteuk tentu saja kaget. "Eunhyuk_-ah_?"

"Jangan tinggalkan kami..." Ryeowook mengikuti Eunhyuk, memeluk Leeteuk sambil menangis.

"Meninggalkan kalian...ke mana?"

Eunhyuk menghapus air mata yang hampir menetes. "Ke akhirat, _hyung_..."

Leeteuk merasa ada petir yang menyambarnya. "_Mwo_?! Maksud kalian apa? Aku tidak akan mati!"

"Tapi selama ini kau tidak pernah menunjukkan reaksi bersin-bersin separah tadi pagi saat kau bangun. Lalu... lalu kami melihat ibu tetangga dan para mafia bawahannya membawa 16 ekor ayam keluar rumah. Dari situ, kami menduga, jangan-jangan kau terkena avian flu..." Sungmin memberi penjelasan. Leeteuk melebarkan matanya. Dia tahu apa itu avian flu dan kesedihan _dongsaengdeul_nya terlihat semakin masuk akal jika dikaitkan dengan penyakit itu.

"Tunggu dulu," Leeteuk berusaha untuk tidak tertawa kegelian melihat para adik yang sedih, "Hanya karena ibu tetangga memiliki 16 ekor ayam, bukan berarti aku akan tertular avian flu 'kan? Sekarang, tenangkan dulu diri kalian dan amati aku baik-baik."

Adik-adik yang memeluk Leeteuk melepaskan pelukan mereka, mencoba berpikir jernih, tapi yang ada di pikiran mereka hanyalah avian flu dan kematian Leeteuk. Untunglah, Hangeng masih cukup jernih pikirannya. Dia mengamati gejala-gejala yang mungkin timbul pada orang yang terserang flu. Gejala paling umum adalah bersin. OK, tadi Leeteuk memang bersin cukup keras dan sering, tetapi sekarang dia tidak bersin-bersin lagi. Dua, demam. Itu juga tidak ditemukan pada Leeteuk. Sesak napas? _Nope_, sama sekali tidak. "Benar juga. Sepertinya Teukie-_hyung_ tidak apa-apa." Pemuda Cina itu tersenyum lega.

"_Hyung_ tidak akan mati?" Siwon tampak sedikit cerah. Leeteuk tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Siapa yang bilang aku akan mati?"

Semuanya langsung mengarahkan pandang pada Siwon. "Dia mengungkapkan ide tentang avian flu itu." Heechul menunjuk Siwon. Tuan muda membela diri, berusaha menyelamatkan mukanya, "Aku hanya khawatir karena tidak biasanya _hyung_ bersin-bersin seperti pagi ini. Lalu, munculnya ibu tetangga dan ayam-ayam itu menguatkan kecurigaanku."

"Jadi, kenapa kau bersin-bersin begitu keras pagi ini? Benar-benar karena dingin saja 'kan? Kau tidak sakit karena kelelahan 'kan?" Eunhyuk bertanya khawatir dengan sengau. Leeteuk mengangguk mantap. "Jangan khawatirkan aku."

"Tentu saja kami khawatir!" Yesung berkata keras, "Kau pemimpin kami! Kau kakak sekaligus ibu sekaligus ayah kami! Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal bagi kami yang mungkin akan membuat kesehatanmu menurun, tapi kau jarang sekali minta bantuan. Kalau itu membuatmu sakit parah sampai meninggal, kami akan sangat sedih!"

"Kami semua bisa bertahan di sini karenamu juga. Karena kau selalu menguatkan kami, makanya sekarang adalah giliran kami untuk menjagamu!" Shindong meneruskan. Leeteuk terpaku. Begitukah cara adik-adiknya menilainya selama ini? Sebegitu dalamnya?

Kyu kecil diam-diam sudah memeluk Leeteuk dari belakang. Adik paling jahil itu biasanya bersikap baik kalau ada maunya, tapi kini dia benar-benar melakukannya atas dasar perasaan tidak ingin ditinggal. "Jangan buat kami khawatir lagi... Aku sayang Teukie-_hyung_."

Satu persatu, para _member_ merapat ke Leeteuk dan mengatakan bahwa mereka sayang Leeteuk sampai kapanpun juga. Tidak tahan dengan sikap adik-adiknya yang sangat menyentuh ini, Leeteuk akhirnya meneteskan air mata. Dia bukan malaikat (walaupun banyak yang mengatakan dia adalah _Angel_ Teuk) yang bisa selalu jadi contoh baik buat adik-adiknya, tapi jika ternyata adik-adiknya bersikap seperti ini padanya, dia akan berusaha untuk menyempurnakan dirinya supaya pantas disayang oleh mereka.

"Tak kusangka," Leeteuk mengusap air matanya dan tertawa agak dipaksakan, "ini semua hanya gara-gara ayam yang dibawa ibu tetangga keluar rumah."

"Iya, konyol." Kibum mulai mendapatkan kembali kewarasannya. Suaranya masih sengau karena menangis.

"Mulai saat ini, aku tidak akan makan ayam lagi." ujar Donghae, yang membuat semuanya tertawa.

* * *

Leeteuk dan Kangin _somehow_ ditakdirkan untuk bersama, tapi yang jelas bukan karena cinta sehidup semati lho. Mungkin, karena Tuhan tahu posisi Leeteuk sebagai _leader_ sangat penting, harus ada seseorang yang kuat yang menjaganya. Nah, tiga kandidat yang bisa dibilang cukup ideal untuk jadi _bodyguard_ 'kan Kangin, Siwon, dan Hangeng. Masalahnya, Siwon sudah jadi _bodyguard_nya Kibum, dan Hangeng jadi _bodyguard_nya Heechul (walaupun nggak selalu begini juga sih...). Jadi, yang tersisa untuk jadi _bodyguard_ Leeteuk hanya Kangin. Cowok kekar itu sadar betul posisinya sebagai adik kuat yang harus jadi _bodyguard_ kakaknya, jadi dia benar-benar tak terpisahkan dari Leeteuk.

"Bak!" teriak Kangin dan Leeteuk pemuda itu membenturkan dua bak yang mereka jual, cara berjualan yang disebut 'memecah kesunyian' oleh mereka berdua. Mereka sangat kagum melihat seorang penjual bak senior yang sudah berusia 90 tahun membenturkan bak seperti itu dan membuat kebisingan, tetapi tidak seorang pun memarahi. Mungkin, itulah salah satu hal yang memotivasi kakak-beradik ini mengikuti jejak sang bapak tua. "Dan 'bak' itu terdengar seperti '_daebak_[2]', kedengarannya keren!" Itu motivasi kedua yang super _random_, diungkapkan Leeteuk pada suatu hari. Sayang, mereka tidak memperhitungkan bahwa bak karet jarang sekali dibutuhkan orang. 'Kan sekarang ada _bathtub_ khusus bayi; tidak ada yang memandikan bayi pakai bak karet lagi. Untuk mencuci? Hah, pakai saja mesin cuci, beres semuanya.

Namun, hari itu...

"Woaaa!" Kangin dan Leeteuk terkagum-kagum dengan hasil kerja keras mereka berkeliling perumahan, "Tinggal satu bak lagi!" Masing-masing dari mereka memang hanya membawa satu bak karet saat itu, padahal ini masih tengah hari. Biasanya, sampai malam hari saja mereka hanya bisa menjual tiga dari tujuh bak, masing-masing orang.

"Benar 'kan?" Dasar malaikat Teuk, hidup sudah susah begitu masih saja tersenyum, "Sudah kubilang bak karet masih berguna di dunia ini! Kalau tidak berguna, 'kan tidak ada orang yang membelinya."

Kangin tertawa, teringat akan kata-kata putus asanya beberapa hari lalu yang ia ungkapkan pada Leeteuk. "Iya, iya. Aku 'kan ingin berhenti dari pekerjaan ini supaya kau ikut berhenti. Aku kasihan melihatmu yang membawa 7 bak karet di atas kepalamu setiap hari! Kau tidak sekuat aku." Pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga.

"Begini-begini aku juga laki-laki tau! Jangan samakan aku dengan Cinderella Heechul itu!" Leeteuk menanggapi. Keduanya tertawa, tapi kemudian berhenti. "Tunggu," Leeteuk teringat pada pekerjaan si cantik, "Bukankah dia itu kuli panggul di pasar? Dia bilang dia memanggul berkarung-karung beras setiap hari. Pekerjaannya juga berat sih..."

"Hmm, sekarang dia juga mulai kelihatan seperti laki-laki. Badannya sedikit lebih kekar, tapi tetap aku yang lebih besar," Kangin menimbang-nimbang, "Untungnya, dia masih kelihatan cantik. Aku tidak terima kalau ada yang mengalahkan_ image_ kekar tubuhku ini selain Siwon dan Hangeng-_hyung_."

Leeteuk tersenyum lebar kegelian. "Kalau Heechul berubah jadi sekekar kalian, pasti langsung ada hujan badai yang menenggelamkan kota ini."

Zaaas!

Kangin dan Leeteuk terpaku karena diguyur hujan deras yang tiba-tiba itu. Tuhan sepertinya tidak suka mereka mengejek rekan seperjuangan mereka sendiri, jadi langsung saja ditumpahkannya beratus-ratus liter air dari langit untuk menghukum 'suami-istri' yang bandel itu. "Woaaa, hujan!" Teriakan ini baru keluar dari mulut mereka 20 detik sejak 'serangan air' itu. Mereka menggunakan bak karet sebagai penutup kepala, melindungi mereka dari hujan untuk sementara sambil mencari tempat berteduh. Sialnya, di sekitar situ tak ada pohon rindang ataupun tempat berteduh lain. Terpaksa keduanya menepi dan berdiri menunggu hujan lega.

Leeteuk bersin karena kedinginan, sedangkan Kangin mendesah, "Makanya, jangan bicara hal yang aneh-aneh. Sekarang, hujan badai benar-benar memerangkap kita, _hyung_! Gara-gara kau!"

Leeteuk nyengir. "Ini menunjukkan bahwa Cinderella itu sudah terlalu kekar untuk dibilang Cinderella. Kau kalah darinya, Kangin."

"_Mwo_?! Hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!" Kangin berseru di tengah hujan, membuat Leeteuk tergelak, tetapi terpotong bersin lagi. Lama tak ada yang mengatakan sesuatu di antara mereka, sampai Leeteuk berkata, "Ah!"

"Apanya yang 'ah!', _hyung_?"

"Aku tahu! Bak karet ini ternyata bisa juga digunakan sebagai payung!" kata Leeteuk ceria. Kepala Kangin seperti dijatuhi batu beratus-ratus ton. "Kukira kau mau bicara hal penting apa! Ternyata kau masih saja memikirkan tentang bak karet itu? Dasar aneh! Lagipula, percuma saja ada payung kalau kita tetap akan terendam! Airnya sudah semakin tinggi—lihat!"

"Kalau hal itu terjadi, supaya tidak terendam, kita bisa gunakan bak karet ini sebagai perahu, lalu kita mendayung pulang!"

"Kau pikir bak karet sekecil ini cukup untuk mengangkut kita berdua?" Mendengar pertanyaan Kangin ini, Leeteuk jadi berpikir, dan akhirnya tersenyum malu menyadari idenya yang tidak masuk akal. Kangin geleng-geleng kepala. "Dasar konyol."

"Coba aku bisa membuat bak karet yang lebih besar dari ini. 'Kan bisa dipakai untuk alat transportasi kita." kata Leeteuk sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke bak karet yang ia gunakan untuk menutup kepalanya.

"_Hyung_, apa kau sudah lupa tujuan kita kemari? Kita harus menghindari kejaran orang SM sekaligus mencari cara untuk membayar apa yang mereka minta. Kita tidak akan berhasil kalau hanya jadi orang yang pekerjaannya tidak penting begini, yang hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara membesarkan bak karet supaya jadi perahu." Kangin kehilangan semangatnya. Leeteuk jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah menurunkan semangat _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya ini, jadi dia berkata, "Maafkan aku, Kangin_-ah_. Aku akan coba temukan cara lain yang lebih efektif tapi tetap aman." Sang _leader_ menjaga senyumnya tetap terkembang dan gara-gara _angelic smile_ itu pulalah, Kangin jadi sadar bahwa tidak ada gunanya mengeluh. Toh Leeteuk juga tidak pernah meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya sebagai _leader_ dengan kabur dari semua permasalahan ini, jadi dia tidak salah sama sekali.

"Maaf _hyung_, tadi aku hanya emosi saja... Aku juga akan mencari cara untuk keluar dari masalah ini. Lagipula, kita tetap bisa bersenang-senang di sini 'kan?" Kangin membalas senyum kakak tertuanya dengan cengiran ceria yang lebar. Leeteuk jadi lega melihat Kangin ceria kembali, tapi dia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Naluri keibuannya kembali muncul (sebenernya Teukie perempuan apa laki-laki sih?). "Kalau hujan sederas ini, sungai di depan rumah kita bisa meluap,Kangin_-ah_," ia mengungkapkan kecemasannya, "Sekarang, semuanya masih bekerja, jadi mungkin tidak ada yang menyelamatkan barang-barang kita."

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu, kita pulang saja. Bak ini juga kita bawa untuk persiapan evakuasi." Kangin berkata sambil membenarkan letak bak karet di atas kepalanya. Sambil berlari, Leeteuk dan Kangin pulang dengan bak karet sebagai pelindung mereka dari hujan. Dari belakang, mereka terlihat seperti kura-kura raksasa yang bisa berlari.

Sesampainya di bantaran Kali Kamal tercinta... Kangin dan Leeteuk terbelalak.

Rumah mereka sudah setengah terendam.

"_Hyuuuung_! Berikan baknya pada kami!" teriak beberapa _dongsaeng_nya yang juga sudah terendam setengah badan. Mereka mengangkat kasur kapuk di atas kepala; di atas kasur kapuk itu ada banyak sekali tas yang berisi barang bawaan para personel. Dua orang penjual bak karet itu segera membantu memindahkan barang-barang di atas kasur ke dalam bak mereka.

Hujan tak segera berhenti. Air sudah semakin tinggi, tapi perahu karet (yang katanya akan datang) tidak muncul-muncul juga untuk mengevakuasi para warga. Anak-anak kecil sudah diangkat ke bahu orangtuanya karena kalau tidak, mereka bisa tenggelam atau terseret arus sungai (saat itu daratan dan sungai sudah tak bisa dibedakan lagi; semuanya terendam). Anak-anak balita menggigil kedinginan. Kyuhyun, yang entah kenapa terikat kuat secara batiniah pada anak-anak kecil, akhirnya berteriak, "Kita tidak bisa terus menunggu seperti ini! Regu penyelamat tidak akan datang! Kita harus melakukan sesuatu!"

"Tenang, Kyu. Masih ada cara yang bisa kita lakukan." Sungmin, yang paham kenapa adik tersayangnya tiba-tiba meledak, mengedarkan pandang ke sekitar, tapi tak ada sesuatu yang tampak bisa membantu...

"Ah! Bak karet!" Kangin berteriak kegirangan saat sebuah bak mandi anak-anak mengapung ke arahnya. Donghae menghembuskan napas keras. "Gara-gara keseringan bekerja, kau jatuh cinta pada bak ya, _hyung_?"

"Bak karet!" Leeteuk ikut berteriak, lalu berjalan perlahan-lahan menjemput bak karet itu, "Hae_-ah_, benda ini bisa kita gunakan untuk mengevakuasi anak-anak!"

Mulut Donghae membulat (mirip banget sama ikan nggak, sih?). Baru ia mengerti kenapa dua penjual bak karet itu tampak senang. Leeteuk dan Kangin segera menghampiri ibu pemilik rumah yang mengangkat cucunya di punggungnya. "Ibu, kami akan membantu!" Dua pemuda itu mengeraskan suara untuk mengalahkan bunyi hujan, tapi tetap tersenyum cerah supaya tak kelihatan marah. Ibu pemilik rumah langsung mengerti dan meletakkan cucunya di atas bak, begitu juga beberapa ibu lain yang memiliki anak-anak kecil. Bak yang cukup besar itu akhirnya penuh dengan anak-anak. Para wanita di situ berusaha menenangkan anak-anak yang tidak mau dipisahkan dari orangtuanya.

Leeteuk memerintahkan _member_-_member_ lain untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa melindungi anak-anak dari hujan selama evakuasi. Heechul cepat-cepat berjalan menuju anak-anak yang ada dalam bak karet dan membentangkan jaketnya lebar-lebar di atas para penumpang perahu. "Bagaimana, sudah lebih baik 'kan?" Heechul yang kasar tiba-tiba saja tersenyum manis pada anak-anak, membuat anak-anak membalas dengan senyuman juga, walaupun mereka tidak mengerti apa yang Heechul katakan berhubung Heechul pakai bahasa Korea. "Nah, sekarang malaikat Teuk akan membawa kalian." Cinderella melanjutkan, masih dengan bahasa Korea. Memang, Leeteuk –lah yang mengevakuasi anak-anak itu. Tumben, anak-anak yang biasanya rewel saat evakuasi, tunduk pada sosok _angelic_ yang masih mempertahankan senyumnya sambil sesekali bertanya, "Kalian tidak apa-apa? Kedinginan?" dengan bahasa yang mereka mengerti.

Anak-anak sudah berhasil dievakuasi seluruhnya ketika (akhirnya!) perahu karet evakuator resmi mencapai penduduk bantaran kali. "Mereka datang! Mereka datang!" Eunhyuk berseru kepada para _hyung_nya, dan otomatis, beberapa di antara _member_ melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka untuk memberi tanda, padahal harusnya tidak perlu. Yah, maklumlah, ini banjir pertama mereka yang cukup berat karena mereka masih harus membantu yang lain dan mengesampingkan diri mereka sendiri, jadi mereka begitu senang saat bantuan datang.

Namun...

"_Ahjumma_, kau naik duluan saja." Donghae menawarkan ibu pemilik rumah dan ibu bos mafia untuk naik perahu karet duluan, tapi Eunhyuk menjitaknya. "Bodoh, pakai bahasa Indonesia!" katanya pada Donghae, lalu tersenyum lembut dan berkata pada ibu pemilik rumah, "Ibu naiklah."

"Oh?" Ibu pemilik rumah menggeleng, "Nggak usah... Saya di sini aja mau nunggu surut sambil ngangkutin barang-barang. Ntar kalau barang saya dicuri gimana?"

Eunhyuk terdiam karena itu kalimat yang panjang dan sulit, tapi untunglah Siwon yang cepat belajar mengerti apa yang ibu itu katakan. "Jangan khawatir. Kami akan membantu menjaga barang-barang kalian."

Dasar tuan muda, sikapnya selalu saja berhasil bikin orang luluh dan menurut. Orang-orang yang semula tidak mau dievakuasi, gara-gara aksi Siwon yang seolah-olah berkilauan, jadi mau dievakuasi dan mempercayakan barang-barang mereka pada para personel yang tinggal di situ.

Hujan masih terus turun. Kini, tinggal para personel SuJu sajalah penghuni bantaran kali yang belum dievakuasi oleh perahu karet. Mereka selalu ketinggalan perahu karet yang datang karena sibuk menyelamatkan barang-barang tetangga yang hanyut dibawa sungai (bukan nyolong lho, ini benar-benar menyelamatkan). Air sudah merendam mereka setinggi dada. Belum tampak tanda-tanda perahu penyelamat. "Oh, kenapa mereka lama sekali? Airnya sudah setinggi ini..." gumam Yesung cemas. Tangan si tukang sayur bertaut dengan tangan Ryeowook yang berkali-kali hampir terpeleset. Sang _'art of voice'_ tidak mau adik kesayangannya hanyut.

"Mungkin, perahu karet yang ada tidak cukup, _hyung_, jadi kita tidak terangkut..." Suara Ryeowook terdengar bergetar karena tak kuat terkena hembusan dingin. Mengingat banyaknya warga yang tinggal di bantaran kali, hal itu masuk akal juga.

"Be-benarkah itu? Kita bisa tenggelam di sini!" Kyuhyun langsung memucat. Melihat adiknya yang mulai lelah dan takut, Leeteuk segera memutar otak. Tercetuslah sebuah ide dan dia segera mencari alat yang ia perlukan untuk mewujudkan idenya. "Ketemu!" Leeteuk bersusah-payah mengangkat sebuah tangga portabel (hiyaaa, itu loh, tangga yang bisa dipakai buat naik ke atap kalau mau mbetulin genteng), "Semuanya, cari atap yang cukup kokoh! Kita naik ke sana sampai regu penolong datang!"

* * *

Entah sudah berapa jam berlalu sejak tetes hujan pertama turun, yang jelas sudah lama sekali, tapi hujan masih deras. Di atas atap yang cukup kokoh, 13 pemuda berlindung dari hujan hanya dengan pakaian seadanya. Beberapa dari mereka tidur bersandar di bahu kawannya selagi menunggu giliran jaga. Memang karena tadi Siwon sudah berjanji akan menjaga barang-barang tetangga-tetangga mereka, Leeteuk memutuskan untuk mengatur giliran jaga.

"Wow... Banjir di Indonesia menyeramkan sekali ya..." Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tak percaya bahwa pemukiman di bantaran Kali Kamal itu sudah terendam semua, "Seperti kolam renang raksasa saja."

"Kolam pemancingan raksasa," Donghae meralat saat ia mengambil sehelai kaus putih yang mengapung dekat atap dengan bantuan ranting panjang, "Lihat, aku dapat satu lagi!" Memulung benar-benar bisa dilakukan di mana saja, itu pelajaran yang bisa ditarik oleh Fishy hari itu.

"Jangan cuma memancing barang-barang saja, Hae_-ah_. Pancingkan ikan untuk kita makan!" Heechul kembali berkomentar tajam, merusak mood Donghae. "Kalau aku dapat ikan, pasti sudah kutunjukkan dari tadi dengan bangga, Heechul-_hyung_!"

"Tapi kita 'kan tak punya korek api. Hujan pun masih deras," Kibum muncul dengan komentar pintar yang diucapkan dengan setengah mengantuk, "Kita tak bisa membakar ikan."

Donghae langsung memasang wajah kemenangan (tapi sesaat kemudian cemberut gara-gara Kibum mau membakar teman satu spesiesnya), sedangkan Heechul memasang tampang seperti cowok yang baru dikhianati ceweknya.

Tiba-tiba, Donghae merasa ada sesuatu yang merosot dari tangannya. Dia menoleh dan... "Whoaa!" Segera ditahannya tangan Eunhyuk yang hampir jatuh dari atap dan mengembalikan kawannya itu ke posisi tidur semula. Memang harusnya Donghae yang terjaga menahan badan Eunhyuk yang tidak stabil, tapi gara-gara memancing, dia jadi meninggalkan Eunhyuk. "Haaah~ Kenapa sih kau tak bisa diam kaku di tempat? Dasar badan lentur..." Donghae menahan kawannya yang terlelap supaya tidak jatuh lagi. Yang diajak bicara tidak membalas; Eunhyuk kalau sudah tidur maka akan susah terusik.

"Kasihan kau. Untung, Ryeowook anak yang manis." Yesung tersenyum jahil pada Donghae, yang langsung membalas dengan _death glare_. Ryeowook memang tidak banyak tingkah; dia tertidur kelelahan di bahu Yesung. Sungmin tersenyum. _Adikku juga manis_, batinnya, lalu membetulkan posisi Kyuhyun yang tertidur di bahunya supaya lebih nyaman. Suara napas Kyu yang teratur membuat Sungmin lega; setidaknya, penyakit Kyu tidak kambuh karena kelelahan di tengah banjir.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Setidaknya yang tertidur di sebelah kalian tidak seberat anak ini." Heechul menunjuk Hangeng yang kepalanya bersandar di bahu si Cinderella. Yesung, Sungmin, dan Donghae terkikik pelan. "Memangnya siapa yang tadi menggeser posisi di sebelah Hangeng-_hyung_? 'Kan Heechul-_hyung_ sendiri." bisik Donghae pada Sungmin yang mukanya mulai memerah gara-gara menahan tawanya supaya tidak terlalu keras. Hangeng sebelumnya tidur dengan menekuk lutut dan menelungkupkan wajahnya, posisi yang stabil, tapi Heechul pikir posisi itu sangat melelahkan. Jadi, saat Hangeng sudah lelap, Heechul memposisikan kepala Hangeng yang lebih tinggi di atas bahunya supaya ada tempat bersandar.

"Kalian tidak mengasihaniku? Shindong yang paling berat di sini!" Kangin, untuk kesekian kalinya, membetulkan posisi tidur si gembul itu. Dia sangat bingung bagaimana supaya badan berat Shindong tetap stabil di landasan miring. Kibum tersenyum geli, lalu membetulkan sebagian jaket yang sedikit tersingkap supaya Siwon tidak kebasahan (tiap-tiap pasangan ini memang berlindung di bawah satu jaket). Dia juga bingung menjaga Siwon, yang jauh lebih besar darinya, supaya tidak jatuh sekaligus tetap terlelap nyaman di sebelahnya. Sedikit banyak, ia memiliki kesamaan masalah dengan Heechul dan Kangin, tapi Kibum tidak protes. Siwon sudah menjaganya sejak pertama ia jadi bagian Super Junior, jadi sekarang gilirannya.

"Mestinya Leeteuk-_hyung_ saja yang tidur di sebelahku. Dia 'kan ringan, tapi dia tidak mau tidur barang sedikit saja." keluh Kangin, lalu menatap malaikat jadi-jadian yang duduk memeluk lutut di sebelah kiri Heechul. Wajah Leeteuk tersembunyi di balik lutut, hanya kelihatan matanya sedikit karena tertutup poni. Matanya masih terbuka. Dia terlihat lesu sekali. "_Hyung_?" Kangin memanggil, volumenya lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. Baru Leeteuk mengangkat wajah dan menoleh pada Kangin. "Ah, eh, ya? Ada apa?"

Kangin, Yesung, dan Sungmin ,yang berada di kiri sang _leader_, kaget ketika melihat mata Leeteuk merah sekali tanda kantuk yang sangat. "_Hyung_, kau mengantuk?" tanya mereka di saat yang hampir bersamaan. Leeteuk cepat mengusap-usap matanya dan tersenyum lemah. "Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Matamu merah, _hyung_. Tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kau tidur saja. Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk mengambil dua giliran jaga sekaligus." Kangin membujuk 'istri'nya, tapi Leeteuk keukeuh ingin tetap terjaga.

"_Hyung_, kau bangun paling pagi dari kami semua, jadi kau pasti mengantuk 'kan?" sambung Donghae iba. Leeteuk menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak apa-ap—eh?"

Leeteuk kaget ketika Heechul menyampirkan tangan di bahunya. "Hei Paman, kau itu sudah tua, mengerti? Angin dingin bisa membuatmu tambah keriput dan lebih cepat mati! Makanya, cepat tidur!"

Whoa, sebuah kalimat yang menusuk dari Heechul. Leeteuk sampai terjajar mundur. "Baik, baik, aku akan tidur. Tidak usah marah padaku." Leeteuk menelungkupkan kepala seluruhnya dan memejamkan mata. Hening beberapa saat.

"Hei, jangan berkata kasar begitu pada Leeteuk-_hyung_. Dia itu perasa."

Heechul diam mendengar kalimat Yesung. Dia sadar kesalahannya, tapi kalau tidak dikerasi Leeteuk tidak akan menurut. Kalau mementingkan anggota lain secara berlebihan sampai melupakan batas kemampuan fisik sendiri, itu keterlaluan namanya. Iya 'kan? Heechul menguatkan sedikit tangannya di bahu sang _leader_ untuk menahan tubuh yang lelah itu, mengungkapkan maaf tanpa kata-kata.

Rupanya, karena kelelahan yang sangat, Leeteuk terlelap hanya dalam beberapa menit saja setelah memejamkan mata. Dua tangannya yang memeluk lutut sedikit demi sedikit melonggar dan tampaklah wajah yang ia sembunyikan. Begitu Kangin, Yesung, Sungmin dan Donghae melihat wajah tirus itu, mereka langsung menunjuk Heechul. "Oooooo~ kau membuatnya menangis, _hyung_..." kata mereka bersamaan dengan volume pelan. Kibum yang duduk jauh dari Leeteuk bergeser sedikit untuk mengamati wajah Leeteuk dengan lebih jelas. Ternyata, wajah itu sudah dihiasi beberapa guris air mata. _Leeteuk-hyung memang perasa... Heechul-hyung 'kan cuma mengerjainya saja..._ Kibum kecil geli bercampur kasihan pada kakaknya. Di balik sikap cerianya selama ini, ternyata tetap ada sisi lemah dari Park Jungsoo dewasa.

"Iya, iya, aku akan minta maaf..." Heechul berkata pada adik-adiknya dengan nada enggan, tapi ketika dia berbisik pada Leeteuk, nadanya melembut. "Maafkan aku, _hyung_... Aku menyesal sudah berkata hal yang kejam. Kau memang tua, tapi aku tahu kau tidak akan kalah hanya karena angin dingin. Kau jauh lebih kuat dari yang kukatakan tadi karena selama ini kau sudah banyak berjuang dan menang. Tetaplah kuat dan jangan bosan-bosan jadi _leader_ kami."

Heechul menguatkan sedikit lagi tangannya di bahu pemuda yang terlelap itu. "Kami ber-12 semua selalu ada jika kau butuh kami."

Kangin, yang juga duduk paling dekat dengan sang _leader_, juga menyampirkan tangannya di bahu Leeteuk. Tangan Kangin dan Heechul bersilangan di balik punggung malaikat itu, menyokong sang _leader_ bersama-sama.

"Yaah, aku jadi memegangi dua orang lagi..." desah Heechul.

* * *

Rina dan Titin-_unni_nya sedang berbaring memandang langit-langit kamar Titin_-unni_. OK, ada 11 orang yang mirip anggota SuJu di sekitar mereka. Dua orang terakhir yang mereka lihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri adalah penjual bak karet keliling. Mereka mirip Leeteuk dan Kangin. Sekarang, Rina nggak mau buang tempo. Dia nggak perlu menunggu dua sisanya untuk muncul.

"Titin_-unni_, tau nggak kira-kira ke mana kita harus nyari mereka?" Rina bingung. Hatinya diselimuti rasa kasihan pada 13 orang itu. Kok bisa sampai terdampar di sini dalam keadaan mengenaskan begitu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Rina dan Titin-_unni_ memang ELF baru, tapi mereka tentu saja iba kalau lihat idola mereka dalam keadaan hancur lebur. Mereka pingin membantu.

Titin-_unni_ hanya menggeleng tidak tahu. "Coba tadi kita berhasil ngikutin Leeteuk-_oppa_ sama Kangin-_oppa_ ya... tapi tadi hujan lebat banget sih... Mereka menghilangnya cepet banget, lagi."

Terrt, terrt!

Rina segera mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. Di layar ponselnya tertulis, _'Dini - incoming call'_. Rina memencet tombol hijau dan menempelkan benda persegi panjang hitam miliknya ke telinga. "Halo, assalamualaikum."

"Waalaikumsalam! Rina, Rinaaa! _Big news_!"

Rina menghela napas panjang. Kalau Dini sudah panik begitu, ini pasti ada hubungannya sama orang-orang itu...lagi. "Apa? Kamu liat orang mirip Shindong_-oppa_ sama Heechul_-oppa_?"

"Kagak, bukan cuma mereka berdua! Lengkap...13 orang... ada di posko korban banjir!"

Rina langsung terduduk dari tidurnya, mengagetkan Titin_-unni_ sampai si pembantu ikut terlonjak kaget. "Sumpah?"

"Iyeeee! Tadi, gue ke posko banjir, mau ketemu Nyak," ibu Dini anggota tim SAR, "Pas gue nyampe di sono, Nyak belon balik. Gue tunggu-tungguin... eh, gak taunya Nyak balik dengan mereka! Kata Nyak, mereka korban banjir terakhir yang dievakuasi dari wilayah Kali Kamal. Lu ngerti gak Kali Kamal? Perahu karet jumlahnya dikit banget 'kan, jadi Nyak kudu ngantri dulu pas mau ke Kali Kamal lagi. Waktu Nyak dateng, mereka udah ketiduran di atas genteng gara-gara semua rumah pada tenggelem! Kebayang gak tuh? Aduh, kasian banget sih Leeteuk_-oppa_ sama _dongsaengdeul_nya! Tapi masih untung deh mereka kagak nyangsang di puhun!"

Rina dan Titin_-unni_ ternganga. Suara Dini cukup keras tanpa perlu loudspeaker, jadi Titin-_unni _juga bisa mendengar apa yang gadis Betawi itu bicarakan. Kali Kamal? _Oh my_.

* * *

[1] Korea: tidak

[2] Korea: keren (awesome)


	7. Chapter 7

_Guest Review's Reply:_

_Everlasting Friend: terima kasih dukungannya, wah ada guest yang jadi follower juga ternyata *terharu* moga-moga chap depan bisa menghibur semuanya juga ya..._

_Sherry Cho: terima kasih, follow terus ya..._

_DIANA: ampun kakak... saya g bermaksud nyiksa mereka lebih jauh, habis ini penderitaan mereka berakhir, beneran dehh_

* * *

_Author's note: Maaf sekali saya lama updatenya... Ini bukan masalah bikin chapternya yang lama, tapi masalah modem saya yang tiba-tiba habis pulsa tanpa saya sadari, uhuk.._

_Oh ya, mau research sedikit nih *gaya* Kalau misalnya personil SuJu menikah sama orang yang mereka benar-benar sukai, apakah para ELF akan merestui, walaupun calon-calon istri mereka g sesuai sama keinginan para ELF? Yang baca fic ini bisa meninggalkan jawaban pada review... ELF pendamping saya pernah bilang kalau fic yaoi di fandom SuJu sangat banyak karena penulisnya (yg ELF) g rela mereka menikah... apakah demikian? saya ingin patahkan teori itu. _

_Mengenai cerita yang melibatkan lucky ELF, mungkin banyak juga reader yang g setuju... Saya minta maaf kalau ada ELF yg g rela, tetapi ini saya lakukan supaya feel ke-Indonesia-annya lebih dapet, ehe._

_Anyway, here's chapter 7, awal dari penyelamatan SuJu (yang mungkin akan koplak sedikit)! Enjoy..._

* * *

**Episode 7**

Beberapa hari berlalu. Banjir akhirnya surut. Para personel SuJu kembali ke _dorm_ bambu mereka. Begitu mereka masuk, rumah mereka telah berubah menjadi tempat sampah. "Donghae!" Kangin, Shindong, dan Eunhyuk langsung menoleh pada si ikan, "Kalau mau memulung, sampahnya jangan diletakkan di rumah!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Donghae membela diri.

"Ini pasti sampah yang ada di sungai depan rumah. Karena sungainya meluap, jadi sampahnya masuk," duga Siwon, mencoba membela si ikan, "Ayo kita bersihkan."

Hari pertama mereka dari posko korban banjir jadi dihabiskan untuk membersihkan gubuk.

"Tunggu dulu," Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatan menyapunya, "Sampah-sampah ini harus dibuang ke mana, ya?"

"Tentu saja keluar." timpal Kyuhyun. Dia juga dapat giliran menyapu.

"Tapi kalau kita buang ke sungai itu, saat banjir dan sungainya meluap, sampah-sampah itu akan masuk lagi ke dalam rumah. Kita jadi repot kalau harus membersihkannya lagi."

Rasional. Kyuhyun ikut berhenti menyapu. "Benar juga. Kalau begitu, kita kumpulkan saja dulu sampahnya, setelah itu dibuang ke tempat pembuangan sampah besar di mana Hae-_hyung_ biasa bekerja. Aaah, repot sekali kalau harus berjalan lagi..."

"Ya, apa boleh buat, karena di sini tidak ada mobil pengangkut sampah, kita harus berjalan sedikit jauh jika tidak mau lebih repot di kemudian hari."

"Biar kami bantu mengumpulkan sampahnya." Yesung dan Sungmin siap dengan keranjang rotan bekas yang mereka pinjam dari tetangga sebagai pengki. Setelah semua sampah terkumpul, para pemuda itu memasukkan sampah-sampah mereka di dalam kantong plastik besar dan mengikatnya. Tugas selanjutnya adalah membersihkan rumah dari lumpur, membetulkan atap yang sudah miring dan goyah, juga menegakkan kembali tiang kayu penyangga gubuk supaya gubuk mereka tetap kuat. Melelahkan memang, tetapi entah kenapa mereka selalu berhasil menemukan candaan dalam deraan rasa lelah itu.

"Yap, selesai! Fuh, aku lelah sekali..." Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding bambu gubuknya.

"Belum. Kita harus membawa sampah ini ke tempat penampungan sampah tempat Hae bekerja, baru pekerjaan kita bisa dibilang selesai." Eunhyuk mengangkat kresek-kresek hitam besar berisi sampah dari dalam rumah mereka. Kyuhyun mendesah keras, "Aaaah, _hyung_, kenapa bukan kau saja yang pergi? Aku lelah dan ingin berbaring sehariaaan!"

"Kau..."

"Sudah, sudah. Biar aku saja yang membuang sampahnya, kalau begitu. Kau istirahat saja, Kyu." Sungmin mengambil kresek-kresek di tangan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun nyengir lebar penuh kemenangan. "Terima kasih, _hyung_... Aku menyayangimu!" katanya pada Sungmin. Pemuda ikal itu mengambil kasur yang sudah kering setelah dijemur cukup lama di halaman dengan bantuan Donghae dan membawanya masuk ke gubuk. Dari dalam gubuk terdengar, "Horee, akhirnya bisa tidur!" dan bunyi 'buk!' yang keras. Rupanya, Donghae dan Kyuhyun ngebet pingin tidur siang dari tadi. Eunhyuk menghembuskan napas panjang. "Mereka tidak bisa diharapkan sama sekali."

Sungmin tertawa. "Biarkan saja. Mereka 'kan sudah lelah. Ayo, kita buang sampah-sampah ini ke tempat pembuangan akhir."

Eunhyuk dan Sungmin hendak berlalu dari tempat itu ketika mereka melihat sungai di depan mereka yang penuh sampah. Hening, tak satupun dari mereka beranjak karena perhatian mereka tersedot pada tempat itu. "Rumah kita memang sudah bersih, tapi sungai itu masih sangat..."

"Aku tahu," Sungmin menyela kata-kata Eunhyuk, "Ayo kita beritahu Teukie-_hyung_ supaya kita ber-13 bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk tempat ini."

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Tempat ini sudah memberikan banyak pelajaran bagi kita, jadi sekarang saatnya kita menunjukkan rasa terima kasih kita."

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, di suatu siang yang cerah...

"Ayo! Ambil lebih banyak lagi! Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal!"

"Baik!"

"Kita harus buat sungai ini jauh lebih bersih!"

"Siap! _Fighting_!"

Para warga yang menonton perlombaan dari tepi sungai bersorak semakin riuh saat mendengar jargon-jargon dalam bahasa Korea yang diucapkan Shindong. Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan, tetapi karena 13 pemuda itu tampak bersemangat menyahuti ucapan Shindong, para warga juga ikut semangat. Para _member _yang kebagian tugas mengambil sampah dengan cepat membersihkan sungai sebersih-bersihnya, sementara _member_ sisanya mendayung rakit kayu yang mereka naiki.

Di lajur lain, sebuah rakit yang lebih panjang melaju sama cepat dengan rakit milik SuJu. "Jangan mau kalah sama abang-abang cantik itu! Mereka cuma ber-13, kita ber-25! Dayung lebih keras! Bersihkan lebih banyak!" teriak seorang anak perempuan, mungkin baru kelas 5 atau 6 SD. Dia berdiri di bagian depan rakit untuk menyemangati 24 anak lainnya. Anak-anak yang berusia sekitar 10-15 tahun itu dengan semangat menjawab, "Okeee, bos!" Mereka makin cepat mengambil sampah yang terapung di lajur mereka. Rakit mereka juga melaju lebih cepat supaya mereka bisa mengalahkan lawan mereka.

Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?

Beberapa hari sebelumnya, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menyampaikan ide untuk membersihkan sungai kepada Leeteuk. Setelah ide itu disampaikan oleh Leeteuk pada semua member, mereka setuju untuk membuat sebuah rakit besar yang digunakan untuk menyusuri sungai. Itu akan memudahkan mereka mengambil sampah-sampah yang ada di tengah-tengah sungai. Tiga belas orang itu kemudian sibuk membuat rakit. Tak disangka, kesibukan mereka itu menarik perhatian anak-anak yang tinggal di sekitar situ. Anak-anak itu tentu saja penasaran karena mereka tak pernah melihat rakit sepanjang itu. Ketika ditanya untuk apa, para member menjawab untuk membersihkan sampah sambil menyusuri sungai. Anak-anak itu langsung berbinar. Mereka tidak pernah menyusuri Kali Kamal naik rakit untuk senang-senang; hanya saat evakuasi banjir mereka bisa 'berlayar'. Anak-anak yang antusias langsung bilang ingin ikut menyusuri sungai. Para member SuJu tentu saja bingung karena rakit mereka tak akan cukup. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun bilang anak-anak itu harus membuat rakit sendiri kalau mau menyusuri sungai sama-sama. Mendengar itu, anak-anak langsung mundur dan tampak enggan; mereka tidak bisa membuat rakit. Kyu dan 12 orang lainnya mengira anak-anak itu sudah melupakan ide untuk menyusuri Kali Kamal, tapi ternyata, seminggu kemudian, anak-anak itu muncul dengan sebuah rakit super panjang yang entah kapan dan bagaimana dibuatnya. Mereka menantang SuJu untuk bertanding ala perahu naga sambil sekalian membersihkan sungai. Kaget, tak percaya, tapi tertarik, akhirnya SuJu menerima tantangan itu. Terwujudlah perlombaan rakit antara anak-anak bantaran kali versus SuJu. Acara ini lumayan menarik animo warga, sampai-sampai Ketua RT diundang untuk memberikan sambutan di pembukaan acara.

"Wah, gawat! Kita akan keduluan anak-anak itu!" Ryeowook terbelalak melihat gerakan anak-anak yang semakin berapi-api.

"Jangan menyerah, Wookie-_hyung_! Kita memang ber-13, tapi kita lebih kuat dari mereka! Ayo cepat ambil sampahnya!" Kyuhyun membersihkan sungai dengan lebih bersemangat. Segala apa yang berbau pertandingan dan permainan memang selalu menarik perhatian pemuda satu ini, jadi tentu saja dia mengerahkan segenap tenaganya untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini.

"Itu benar! Apa gunanya kita ke _gym_ jika kita kalah dari anak-anak SD itu? Ingat harga dirimu, Wookie!" Kangin mengusap keringatnya yang berleleran, lalu segera kembali mendayung.

Pernah nonton satu iklan sirup merk ternama di mana banyak anak mendayung perahu naga dengan penuh semangat untuk memenangkan pertandingan? Nah, gambaran pertandingan rakit ini hampir sama seperti itu. Bedanya dua. Satu, settingnya lebih kotor. Dua, semangatnya lebih membara.

Garis finish sudah tampak di depan mata (niat banget nggak sih, lomba beginian aja sampai ada panitianya lho buat masangin garis finishnya). Dua tim yang tenaganya sudah setipis jembatan shirath[1] itu kembali bersemangat seiring semakin dekatnya tali rafia tipis warna hijau yang menandakan akhir perjalanan mereka.

"Ayo, semuanya! Finish sudah di depan mata! Dayung lebih kuaaat!"

"Temen-temen, jangan biarkan abang-abang cantik itu menang! Ayo semangaaat!"

Tepuk sorak para penonton semakin cetar membahana dari pinggir sungai. Ada yang mendukung anak-anak mereka, ada juga yang mendukung para pemuda sipit.

Tes! Tali rafia akhirnya putus! Siapakah yang jadi pemenang?

"Horeeeeee!" Para member SuJu bersorak sangat kencang menunjukkan kegembiraan. Anak-anak yang menjadi lawan mereka dibuat bingung saat melihat euforia abang-abang cantik itu. "Bang," bisik cewek yang jadi penyemangat tim pada abangnya yang mendayung paling depan, "Bukannya tadi yang menang kita, ya?"

"Iya, gue juga bingung," pemuda kelas 3 SMP itu menggaruk kepalanya bingung, lalu berkata pada tim lawan, "Bang, bang, tim saya lho yang menang, bukan tim abang..."

Leeteuk tetap memasang wajah ceria. "Iya, memang, makanya kami senang." jawabnya santai.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bersorak? Kalian tidak suka menang, ya?" tanya Shindong, "Ayo bersorak!"

Anak-anak yang awalnya bingung sedikit demi sedikit mulai tersenyum, lalu perlahan tertawa dan akhirnya menyorakkan kemenangan. Pembawa acara (woo, acara beginian juga ada MCnya lho teman-teman), yang sempat bingung juga, akhirnya mengumumkan pemenang resmi lomba itu, "Ya, pemenang pertandingan rakit di Kali Kamal antara tim Junior dan tim Doa Ibu adalah tim Doa Ibu! Beri tepuk tangan meriah!"

Pertandingan ditutup dengan pemberian hadiah kepada anak-anak (yang berupa makanan-makanan kecil dan buku tulis). Anak-anak menerimanya dengan bahagia dan rasa terima kasih. Hadiah itu disiapkan pengurus desa dengan uang sendiri, bukan kas desa (jadi nggak korupsi), ditambah sedikit uang yang sudah disisihkan SuJu untuk hadiah itu. Memang di perlombaan ini, para personel tidak mengharapkan hadiah apa-apa, toh mereka melakukannya dengan tulus untuk warga bantaran kali. Akan tetapi, berhubung anak-anak di desa itu ikut bertanding, para personel berniat memberikan hadiah tambahan. Walaupun begitu, di pertandingan ini para personel SuJu tetap mengerahkan kekuatan sehingga anak-anak yang jadi lawan mereka bisa merasakan kemenangan yang manis.

"Terima kasih ya, mas-mas ini sudah bersusah-payah membuat acara seperti ini untuk kami. Karena pertandingan ini, sungai kami menjadi bersih, pun anak-anak kami jadi tumbuh semangatnya. Sebelumnya, kami tak pernah melihat anak-anak kami sesenang tadi." Para pengurus desa berterima kasih kepada 13 pemuda inovator itu. Personel-personel yang tidak mengerti bahasa Indonesia mendorong-dorong Leeteuk sedikit ke depan karena tak mengerti bagaimana harus menanggapi para pemimpin desa. Leeteuk, yang sudah cukup mumpuni dalam hal ini, menanggapi dengan wibawa, "Kami juga senang karena kami bisa membantu. Bukankah sekarang sungai lebih bersih?"

"Benar. Oleh karena itu, untuk ke depannya, kami akan sering mengadakan acara ini untuk warga, supaya warga juga sadar untuk membersihkan sungai ini. Sekali lagi saya berterima kasih pada mas-mas semua."

"Tidak, Anda tak perlu berterima kasih. Kamilah yang harus berterima kasih karena desa sudah menerima kami." Leeteuk mengeluarkan senyum _angelic_-nya yang khas. Kemudian, ke-13 orang itu membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih secara serentak. Menerima sikap hormat yang begitu dalam dari personel SuJu, para pengurus desa jadi semakin menghargai pendatang-pendatang aneh yang entah dari mana asalnya itu.

Dari kejauhan, seseorang menekan tombol 'stop' pada _handicam_ miliknya. Ia sudah selesai merekam pertandingan perahu naga antara SuJu dengan anak-anak bantaran kali. Senyum terkembang di bibirnya. "Kita lihat apa yang bisa kita lakukan dengan video ini," gadis berambut pendek itu menoleh pada dua orang di belakangnya, "Yuk, Titin_-unni_, Dini, kita mulai kekacauan di dunia maya."

* * *

Video pertandingan rakit di Kali Kamal yang menunjukkan wajah 13 anak muda itu menimbulkan kehebohan di kalangan publik Korea dan ELF seluruh dunia. YouTube menjadi web paling sering dikunjungi karena video yang berjudul '_Super Junior in Rafting Race Live from Kali Kamal' _itu. _Viewers_ video itu bahkan bisa melebihi video musisi-musisi Barat yang terkenal. Di jejaring sosial apapun, terutama Facebook yang sudah mulai tenar di kalangan anak muda, video 13 pemuda kumal yang sedang membersihkan sungai itu menjadi perbincangan hangat. Kemudian, berita itu merebak ke ranah yang lebih besar: pertelevisian Korea. Tak butuh waktu lama, berita itu akhirnya sampai di ranah pertelevisian seluruh dunia, walaupun tidak menjadi _top 10 news_, tak terkecuali Indonesia.

Saat itu, di salah satu sudut Kota Jakarta, Kyuhyun baru saja selesai memarkir kendaraan terakhir yang masuk kantor. Kyu menerima bayarannya dari si pemilik mobil. Dia kemudian tersenyum sesaat setelah orang berjas yang menaiki mobil itu masuk ke kantor. "Akhirnya, pekerjaan pagi ini selesai. Haah, rasanya capek sekali..." Kyuhyun duduk di depan kantor satpam mengistirahatkan kedua kakinya. Bapak-bapak satpam di dalam yang sedang asyik bercengkerama tidak menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Televisi menyala begitu saja tanpa ditonton untuk meramaikan suasana. Kyuhyun perlahan-lahan mencuri lihat ke dalam. Dia merasa nama Super Junior disebut-sebut dalam berita di televisi. Dia terbelalak ketika melihat dirinya serta 12 orang kakaknya dalam layar kaca, mendayung rakit dan mengambil sampah. "I... itu 'kan pertandingan rakit dua minggu yang lalu?! Bagaimana bisa masuk televisi? Tidak ada yang mengundang staf stasiun televisi ke sana!" batin Kyu.

_'Inilah video amatir yang terpilih hari ini, diunggah di YouTube oleh pemilik akun ELFina13. Video ini menunjukkan aksi 13 orang pemuda yang memiliki kemiripan wajah dengan 13 personel Super Junior, idol group Korea yang dikabarkan menghilang dari dunia musik sejak divakumkan oleh manajemen mereka. Video ini menggemparkan para fans Super Junior di seluruh dunia dalam waktu kurang dari dua minggu. Apakah benar mereka adalah para personel Super Junior seperti yang disebutkan dalam video ini, ataukah ini hanya rekayasa semata?' _

Kyu menelan ludahnya dengan sulit. Dia dan 12 orang lainnya benar-benar terancam bahaya. Sedikit banyak, ia mengerti apa yang dibahas berita itu; video itu menimbulkan kehebohan para ELF dunia, dan jika orang SM melihat ini, maka...

"Lho, Mas Kyu sudah selesai markirnya? Masuk aja, Mas!" panggil salah satu satpam yang akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Kyu di luar pos. Kyu, yang kaget karena tiba-tiba dipanggil, tersenyum tidak enak pada para satpam itu. Dia melangkah pelan memasuki pos satpam ketika... "Hahahaha, orang yang ndayung rakit di situ kok mirip Mas Kyu ya?"

Glk! Kyu mengutuk _channel _berita yang tidak juga menghapuskan wajahnya dan kakak-kakaknya dari layar kaca, hingga salah satu satpam mengenali wajahnya di antara para pendayung rakit itu. "B-begitu ya, Pak?" Kyu tertawa gugup, lalu mundur satu langkah, "Maaf Pak... Saya mau pergi sebentar, permisi..."

Kyu membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, mohon pamit, dan secepat kilat berlari menjauhi pos. "Aaaah, _eotteoke_[2]?! Ini benar-benar gawat! Aku harus cepat beritahu Teukie-_hyung_ saat pulang!"

Sementara itu, Yesung berkeliling kompleks perumahan, menjajakan sayur seperti biasa. Titin_-unni_ ada di antara para pembeli sayur dan sekarang gilirannya membayar. "Ini Mas, sop-sopan aja, biasa." katanya sambil menyerahkan apa yang dibelinya untuk dibungkus kertas koran dan kresek oleh Yesung, sekaligus menyerahkan uang pas untuk membayar. Yesung dengan sigap membungkus buncis belanjaan Titin_-unni_ dengan kertas koran, tetapi dia sangat terkejut begitu matanya menangkap wajah Leeteuk-_hyung_nya tersayang di kertas koran itu. Dengan gerakan samar, ia mengambil potongan kertas koran yang lain dan menggunakannya sebagai pembungkus. "Terima kasih." Ia menyerahkan belanjaan Titin_-unni_ dan mengangguk sopan saat menerima uang dari wanita muda itu, berusaha bersikap sopan. Titin_-unni_ berlalu dalam tawa tertahan. "Rencana Mbak Rina benar-benar berhasil," batinnya, "Yesung_-oppa_ pasti kaget lihat SuJu masuk koran!"

Setelah semua pembeli pulang, Yesung mengayuh pergi. Tangan kirinya gemetar memegang selembar potongan kertas koran yang memuat foto Super Junior di pertandingan rakit. Foto yang cukup besar itu membuat Yesung yakin bahwa berita ditemukannya orang-orang 'mirip Super Junior' sedang hit. Padahal, Super Junior itu sesuatu yang asing di Indonesia, tapi berita mereka sudah tersebar juga di sini. Kalau di Indonesia saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana di Korea Selatan, tempat asal mereka? "Ya Tuhan... Berita ini, berita ini pasti sudah jadi berita _worldwide_!" Yesung berdebar-debar membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini, "Kalau orang SM mencari kami ber-13 di sini, habislah sudah!"

* * *

Sorenya...

"_Hyuuuung_! Gawat!" Kyuhyun dan Yesung menyerbu masuk ke dalam gubuk, mencari Leeteuk. Yang dicari langsung menoleh pada mereka. Beberapa orang di ruangan itu juga ikut menoleh pada dua orang yang baru masuk. "Ada apa, Yesung, Kyu? Kenapa panik begitu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"I...i..ini..." Yesung menunjukkan potongan koran yang memuat foto Super Junior, "Kita...kita masuk koran! Aku tak begitu tahu apa isi beritanya, yang jelas kita masuk koran di Indonesia!"

Leeteuk menerima potongan koran dari Yesung dengan berdebar-debar. Itu memang foto mereka saat sedang mendayung rakit. Ia langsung berpikir, orang biasa yang mendayung rakit tidak mungkin mendapat sorotan seintens itu di media massa. Itu berarti satu: mereka tidak lagi dianggap sebagai 'orang biasa' di Indonesia. Mereka sudah dianggap sebagai orang luar biasa, _superstar_, _idol group_ Korea yang baru bersinar bernama Super Junior.

"Iya, _hyung_! Ada orang yang merekam aksi kita saat pertandingan rakit, lalu meng-_upload_ videonya di YouTube dan video itu langsung mendapat _viewers_ yang banyak. ELF dan orang SM pasti tahu kalau itu kita!" Kyuhyun menambahkan, bahunya masih naik turun karena kesulitan mengatur napas.

"Orang SM?! Tidak, mereka tidak boleh tahu kita di sini! _Hyung_, lakukan sesuatu!"

"Apa kita harus lari lagi? Tapi lari ke mana? Menemukan tempat untuk bersembunyi saja susah!"

"Kita harus lakukan apa saja untuk menghindar dari kejaran orang-orang itu!"

Kepanikan menyeruak seketika di dalam gubuk bambu itu. Leeteuk mencoba untuk menenangkan _dongsaengdeul_nya. "Kita harus tetap tenang sekarang. Memang nantinya kita harus berpindah, tapi untuk saat ini, kita masih belum bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hingga kita bisa menemukan tempat persembunyian baru, kita harus tetap bersikap biasa, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apapun." katanya dengan setengah berbisik pada semua member yang ada di gubuk. Hening. Para personel hanya mengangguk mengerti, pasrah dengan keadaan. Mereka hanya memiliki dua harapan: pertama, mereka berharap SM tidak bisa menemukan mereka. Kedua, kalaupun SM menemukan mereka, mereka harap SM mau memaafkan mereka dengan alasan yang dikemukakan Leeteuk sebelum mereka memutuskan kabur.

Tiba-tiba, pintu gubuk dibuka dengan keras. Tujuh orang yang ada di dalam gubuk sangat terkejut melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam pendek menatap tajam ke arah mereka dengan manik hitamnya.

"_Nuguseyo_[3]?"

* * *

[1]Islam: jembatan serambut dibelah tujuh yang harus dilewati setiap manusia di akhirat, kalau terlalu banyak dosa, maka akan jatuh dari jembatan ini dan masuk neraka

[2] Korea: bagaimana ini?

[3] Korea: siapa kalian?


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's note: Review yang saya dapat di chapter sebelumnya saya bales secara umum saja ya, hehe... Intinya, saya sangat berterima kasih sama semua orang yang sudah ngasih pendapatnya waktu saya research kemarin, walaupun pertanyaannya agak g enak tapi tetep dijawab (maaf ya para ELF :p). Saya g bisa komentar apa-apa sih, tetapi setidaknya saya bisa narik kesimpulan berkat bantuan para reader semua. Terakhir, mari kita jadi fans yg sehat, yg mengambil sisi baik idola dan membuang sisi buruknya (kyk iklan layanan masyarakat ya?)._

_Dan inilah chapter 8, chapter paling koplak dalam FF ini yg mungkin bisa membuat saya jadi buronan Lee Soo Man sungguhan kalau beliau mbaca ini, hahaha... Enjoy ^^_ _Oh ya, karena akhir dari FF ini sudah dekat, saya juga mau minta maaf buat para fans yg g terima dengan perlakuan spesial yg diterima Rina dkk., ehe. Saya g bisa nurutin request para pembaca krn nanti ceritanya byk berubah, jadi sekali lagi, mianhae..._

* * *

**Episode 8**

"_Nuguseyo_?" Rina melontarkan pertanyaan itu dengan bahasa Korea yang fasih. Para personel SuJu mengira bahwa Rina adalah salah satu orang Korea yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka di bantaran Kali Kamal. Tergopoh-gopoh mereka menjawab dalam bahasa Korea sambil berlutut di depan Rina, "M-maaf, Nona, kami sama sekali tidak bermaksud kabur dari kejaran orang-orang SM! Kami sungguh masih menyayangi pekerjaan kami di SM, tapi mereka menyuruh kami untuk membayar sejumlah besar uang! Kami tidak bisa membayar, jadi kami bermaksud bersembunyi dulu sambil mengumpulkan uang di sini! Kami janji akan kembali, tapi tolong jangan laporkan kami pada SM, kami mohon, Nona!"

Rina mengerjap-ngerjap cepat. "T-tunggu, tunggu!" selanya dengan bahasa Indonesia, lalu nyengir, "Aku nggak ngerti bahasa Korea sebanyak itu... Kalian bisa bahasa Indonesia?"

Leeteuk mengangkat wajahnya, lalu mendesah penuh kelegaan. Ketakutan yang memenuhi benaknya perlahan hilang begitu tahu bahwa Rina orang Indonesia. Walaupun begitu, kedatangan Rina yang langsung bertanya 'siapa kalian?' itu pasti bukan tanpa latar belakang. Dengan sopan dan lembut, Leeteuk bertanya, "Maaf Nona, sebelumnya tolong jelaskan dulu, siapa Nona ini?"

Rina dibuat kagum dengan bahasa Indonesia sang _leader_ yang cukup bagus untuk seorang Korea. "Sudah berapa lama mereka tinggal di sini sampai bisa bahasa Indonesia sebagus itu?" Itulah yang pertama kali terpikir oleh gadis berseragam putih abu-abu itu.

"Nggak mau," Rina menjawab dengan berani, "Kalian dulu yang jelaskan, kenapa kalian menyebut-nyebut nama SM dan Super Junior? Kalian juga tidak kelihatan seperti orang Indonesia! Kalian pasti..."

"Gue tau mereka itu sebenernya siapa, Rin!"

Tiba-tiba, Dini menyerbu masuk ke gubuk. Tatapannya serius mengarah ke satu persatu wajah para personel di ruangan itu. Terakhir, tatapannya jatuh di manik cokelat Leeteuk. "Mereka itu Super Junior..."

Glk.

"..._wannabe_."

Kata terakhir Dini itu langsung membuat semuanya bergubrakan ria. "Diiiiin! Mereka itu Super Junior!" Rina kontan memprotes sahabat berjilbabnya.

"Tapi Rin... Super Junior itu ada di Korea sekarang. Mereka ini sebenernya cuma beberapa gelintir ELF yang operasi plastik supaya wajah mereka jadi kayak Super Junior!"

"Mana mungkin ada orang oplas yang mukanya mirip banget begini? Ada tujuh orang lagi!"

"Tapi nggak mungkin juga 'kan anak SuJu mau jadi orang miskin di tempat begini! Ya, gue yakin banget, mereka itu ELF yang baru oplas, terus duit mereka habis dan mereka dikejar-kejar _debt collector_ karena nggak bisa bayar!"

Perdebatan antara Rina dan Dini ditengahi oleh Titin_-unni_. "Mbak Rina, Mbak Dini, jangan bertengkar deh. Tadi itu, Leeteuk_-oppa_ bilang, dia dan teman-temannya menghindar dari kejaran orang SM karena mereka disuruh membayar sejumlah uang sama SM, dan mereka nggak kuat mbayarnya. Jadilah, mereka pergi dan sembunyi di sini, gitu."

Rina dan Dini ternganga. "Ti-tin-_unni_...bisa bahasa Korea?!" Dua anak itu berteriak kaget. Titin-_unni_ mengangguk. "Ibu saya memang orang Tegal, tapi terus kerja jadi TKI di Seoul dan dinikah orang sana, Mbak. Saya kecilnya di Korea sampai umur 7 tahun, terus diboyong ke Tegal lagi habis itu, jadi ya... dikit-dikit saya ngerti bahasa Korea, Mbak."

Itu sebuah fakta yang sangat mengejutkan. Selama 4 tahun Titin-_unni_ bekerja di rumahnya, Rina nggak pernah tahu masa lalu pembantunya itu.

"Tapi... sekarang bukan itu yang penting," Titin-_unni_ tertawa santai, sedikit malu juga sudah mengekspos masa lalunya sendiri, lalu mengarahkan pandangnya pada Yesung dan Donghae, "_Ulineun balo jeon-e mannan ? Jigeum museun il-i iss-eossneunji malhae jusibsio. Naneun doum-eul wihae nolyeoghal geos-ibnida_[1]."

Yesung dan Donghae, yang memang pernah memiliki pengalaman singkat dengan Titin-_unni_, tampak ragu. "_Dangsin-eun joh-eun salam ijiman, ulineun wanjeonhi jigeum dangsin-eul sinloe hal su eobs-seubnida._[2]"

Titin-_unni_ mendesah. Memang nggak mungkin mempercayai seseorang yang mendobrak pintu rumah kalian secara tiba-tiba, 'kan? Rina sadar bahwa komunikasi antara Yesung, Donghae, dan Titin-_unni_ kurang berjalan baik dan itu gara-gara dirinya. Ditarik-tariknya lengan baju Titin-_unni_. "_Unni_, mereka marah gara-gara aku dan Dini masuk sembarangan, ya?"

Dini jadi ikut-ikutan cemas. Dia cepat-cepat membungkuk minta maaf di depan para personel SuJu dan berkata, "Maafkan saya gara-gara bikin ulah... _Joseungeyo..."_

Melihat sikap Rina dan Dini yang berubah 1800, para personel tidak jadi mencurigai mereka. "Kau tak perlu minta maaf." Kangin menghampiri Dini, berbicara dalam bahasa Indonesia. Dini, yang sudah takut banget, tersenyum tipis waktu Kangin tersenyum hangat padanya. "Bener, nggak marah?"

"Tidak." Kangin menggeleng.

"Ta-tapi... kalian masih belum jawab pertanyaan kami yang tadi. Sebagai ELF, kami penasaran, apa kalian benar-benar Super Junior?" Rina bersikeras, ketakutan yang tadi sempat timbul menghilang lagi.

ELF? Telinga para personel langsung berdiri mendengar itu. Di Indonesia ada ELF?

Heechul maju dan memutuskan, "_Daleun hoewon ogileul gidalyeoya hamyeo, geu hue ulineun dangsin-ege modeun geos-eul allyeodeulibnida_.[3]"

Rina dan Dini menoleh ke arah Titin-_unni_. Yang dipandang mengerti apa maksud nona-nona kecilnya. "Heechul_-oppa_ bilang kita harus nunggu semua member ngumpul, baru deh mereka mau cerita semuanya."

* * *

Sabtu malam memang waktu paling tepat untuk keluar rumah dan menikmati keindahan waktu senggang. Itulah mengapa Rina, Titin-_unni_, dan Dini dengan mudah mendapatkan izin untuk keluar rumah. Akan tetapi, saat ini, ketiga orang itu bukannya mau keluar untuk senang-senang. Mereka hendak mengorek informasi lebih jauh dari 13 pemuda kumal penghuni Kali Kamal yang sebenarnya adalah bakal idola yang mendunia.

Setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi pada Super Junior secara langsung dari sumbernya, Rina, Titin-_unni_, dan Dini jadi merasa bodoh sudah membuat kekacauan di YouTube. Mereka bolak-balik minta maaf karena membuat SuJu terancam diketemukan SM. Para personel SuJu tentu saja kaget waktu tahu ternyata tiga orang itulah yang sudah meng-_upload_ video pertandingan mereka. Ada sedikit rasa kesal karena perbuatan tiga orang itu sudah membuat susah mereka semua, tetapi rupanya, para personel tidak ditakdirkan untuk jadi pemarah. Kalau dipikirkan lebih jauh, mungkin ini saatnya mereka ketahuan SM. Itulah takdir. Masih bagus ketahuannya gara-gara videonya di_upload_ Rina, Titin-_unni_, dan Dini. Video 'kan masih mungkin hasil rekayasa dan memang nggak semua orang percaya dengan video unggahan Rina itu. Coba kalau ada orang yang benar-benar kenal dekat dengan mereka, lalu dilaporkan ke Polri, terus Polri lapor ke Kepolisian Internasional yang membuat 13 orang itu dideportasi? Whoaa...

"Kalau memang itu keadaannya, kami para ELF akan berusaha untuk melindungi kalian! Kami akan bersinergi dengan penduduk desa bantaran kali supaya hutang kalian dianggap lunas oleh SM!" Rina berkata dengan berapi-api, dan langsung diterjemahkan oleh Titin-_unni_ supaya para personel mengerti. Titin-_unni_ juga menambahkan, "Kami tahu mengumpulkan massa akan susah, tapi hitung-hitung, anggaplah kami sedang menebus dosa kami!"

Api keberanian dan rasa ingin melindungi dari tiga ELF ini membuat semua personel terharu. Yang paling awal menangis tentu saja Ryeowook. "Awalnya, kupikir... Nona adalah orang yang pemarah," pernyataan Ryeowook ini mengacu pada pengalamannya dengan Rina di bus, "...tapi, ternyata... Nona sangat perhatian pada kami... Terima kasih banyak..."

Rina, yang baru mendengar terjemahan kalimat Ryeo-chan dari Titin-_unni_, mengusap-usap tengkuknya malu. Dia ingat pernah memarahi Ryeowook dan Kibum gara-gara _soundtrack_ Get Married yang terdengar dangdut banget itu. Padahal 'kan bagus, orang Korea menyanyikan lagu khas Indonesia, jadi musik dangdut nggak punah dimakan zaman, tapi Rina malah memarahi mereka.

Sebelum tiga gadis kita pulang, semua personel SuJu, Rina, Titin-_unni_, dan Dini menemui ibu pemilik rumah. Mereka menceritakan apa-apa saja yang sudah mereka ceritakan sebelumnya di _dorm_ bambu, supaya jika terjadi apa-apa yang berkaitan dengan itu di bantaran kali, setidaknya ada satu orang yang mengerti duduk perkaranya. Ibu pemilik rumah awalnya kaget dengan fakta bahwa mereka ber-13 adalah (calon) _superstar_, tapi setelah mengetahui kenapa mereka ada di sini, ibu pemilik rumah tidak ragu lagi untuk membantu. "Kalau ada orang-orang jahat yang mau ndemo kalian di sini supaya mau mbayar hutang, saya pasti langsung mengerahkan semua warga bantaran Kali Kamal untuk melawan! Mas-mas ini sudah banyak membantu desa, sekarang giliran kami yang membantu kalian!"

* * *

Hari berikutnya.

Pagi-pagi buta, Leeteuk dan kawan-kawan sudah dibangunkan oleh suara ribut-ribut di luar gubuk. "Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ada yang berisik, sih?" Heechul bangkit sambil memijat-mijat bahunya yang pegal. Hari sebelumnya, ia bekerja cukup keras, jadi dia mengharapkan banyak istirahat pagi ini, tapi ternyata malah ada suara-suara yang membangunkannya lebih awal. Hangeng mengusap-usap matanya untuk menghilangkan kantuk, lalu mengintip ke luar melalui celah dinding bambu. Mata sipitnya langsung melebar. Agak jauh dari gubuk mereka, sudah ada bentrok antara warga desa dan...ELF?! "Mereka itu... Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Apa mereka ELF Indonesia?"

"Aku tak yakin, tapi mereka kelihatannya marah sekali. Apa kemarahan mereka itu karena kita bersembunyi dari mereka?" duga Siwon.

"Bisa jadi. Yang jelas, saat ini kita tak bisa keluar. Suasana akan semakin kacau kalau kita menunjukkan diri di hadapan mereka." kata Leeteuk.

"Tapi kalau kita diam saja di sini, maka bentrokan di luar akan terus berlangsung, _Hyung_. Warga akan terluka. Kita harus menghentikannya!" Kyuhyun protes, walaupun ia tahu Leeteuk ada benarnya. Kalau mereka keluar dari gubuk, kerumunan akan semakin menggila. Mereka tahu bagaimana ELF jika sudah bertemu sang idola.

"Tunggu. Kenapa tiba-tiba...mereka berhenti? Bentrokannya berhenti!" Eunhyuk maju untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang terjadi di luar. Para ELF dan warga desa membuka barisan. Seorang pria berjas tampak berjalan di tengah-tengah kerumunan. Ibu pemilik rumah menghadapi pria itu. Seorang wanita yang berdiri di samping pria berjas itu—mungkin _translater_—berbicara dengan ibu pemilik rumah. "Siapa pria itu?" Eunhyuk maju sedikit lagi untuk melihat lebih jelas, tetapi...gubraaak! "Whoaaa! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Jangan semuanya mengintip di sini! Cepat menyingkir dari badanku, kalian beraaat!"

Gara-gara semuanya penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Eunhyuk, semuanya menumpukan badan pada si lentur untuk melihat melalui celah yang sama. Akibatnya, karena tidak kuat menahan berat kawan-kawannya, Eunhyuk jatuh dan para personel menimpanya. Yang dimarahi langsung menyingkir semua dari atas badan Eunhyuk. "Siapa yang ada di luar, Hyuk?" tanya Kangin. Eunhyuk menggeleng-geleng cepat. "Gara-gara kalian, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa pria berjas itu!" keluhnya, yang membuat teman-temannya nyengir malu.

Tok, tok, tok!

Ketukan di pintu begitu tenang dan jauh, tapi entah kenapa 13 jantung dalam gubuk itu berdebar kencang saat mendengarnya. Leeteuk berjalan perlahan menuju pintu, berusaha menghilangkan sensasi kepakan sayap kupu-kupu di perutnya yang merupakan bukti ketegangannya.

Pintu gubuk terbuka. Sosok pria berjas itu kini jelas bagi 13 pasang mata di dalam gubuk. Orang ini adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemui Leeteuk dan kawan-kawan saat ini. Berusaha untuk tampak seperti orang Indonesia, Leeteuk bertanya dengan terbata, "S-selamat pagi. Apa yang Anda butuhkan di sini?"

Dengan tatapan dingin, pria berjas itu, yang sebenarnya adalah pendiri dari SM—Lee Soo Man, menjawab dengan bahasa Korea, "Jangan berpura-pura. Aku tahu siapa kalian sebenarnya."

Apa yang dikatakan Lee Soo Man sama dengan yang dikatakan Dini hari sebelumnya, tetapi kesan yang diciptakan sungguh berbeda karena orang ini bukan sembarang orang. Kehadiran pria yang memiliki kharisma di depan para artisnya ini menimbulkan suasana mencekam di dalam gubuk.

Lee Soo Man melangkah masuk. Pandangannya beredar mengamati _dorm_ bambu itu. "Jadi, kalian bersembunyi di sini selama ini?" Soo Man mengalihkan pandang pada anak-anak yang pernah 'dibesarkannya', "Aku tahu kalian tidak bisa membayar hutang kalian, tetapi kalian tidak perlu membuat video seperti itu. Apa kalian ingin mencari dukungan dari orang lain? Itu sangat memalukan." Pria itu tidak menunjukkan emosi saat mengatakan hal itu, tapi kata-katanya tetap saja mengerikan. 13 anak muda itu terdiam. Lidah mereka kelu dan mereka tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ka-kami benar-benar minta maaf. Bukan maksud kami membuat kekacauan ini." Leeteuk akhirnya angkat bicara. Dengan susah payah dia mengumpulkan keberanian. Lawan bicaranya hanya mendesah pelan tanpa sedikitpun mempedulikan Leeteuk.

"Kau selalu berkata seperti itu jika terjadi masalah seperti ini. Fansmu itu, kau tahu mereka selalu berbuat di luar batas dengan dalih melindungi kalian, jadi tidak bisakah kalian berhati-hati dalam bertindak? Kalau kalian tidak sanggup mengontrol fans, berpikirlah dulu sebelum bertindak." jawab Soo Man _Sajangnim_[4] dengan nada sedikit ditinggikan. Leeteuk mengepalkan tangannya menahan marah. Dia tidak tahan fans yang disayanginya dinilai seperti ini. Fans berarti banyak bagi dia dan Super Junior, tapi orang yang ada di depannya saat ini juga orang terpenting baginya. Tanpa beliau, dia tidak mungkin bisa berdiri di atas panggung dan memiliki fans sebanyak itu.

"Haah, semua sudah terjadi. Kukira masih ada kesempatan bagiku untuk mempertahankan nama baikku di depan _netizen_. Jadi, lupakan semua masalah kita, seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Aku juga sudah pusing menghadapi permintaan orang tua kalian untuk menemukan kalian dan menghapuskan hutang kalian. Kembalilah menjadi Super Junior. Bagaimana?"

Semua member seperti tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Soo Man yang begitu menyeramkan itu...dengan mudah mau memaafkan mereka? Wajah mereka langsung cerah oleh harapan, juga sedikit sendu oleh rindu pada kampung halaman dan orang tua mereka. Orang tua mereka pasti cemas karena 13 anak itu menghilang tiba-tiba, sehingga para orang tua berusaha keras untuk membuat mereka pulang.

Kembali ke Korea dan tampil di panggung lagi adalah keinginan terbesar personel Super Junior saat ini, tapi entah kenapa, rasanya sulit untuk meninggalkan tempat ini begitu saja. Orang-orang di sini sangat baik, pun tempat ini memiliki banyak kenangan.

"Baiklah, kami akan kembali, tapi bisakah anda mengabulkan permintaan kami?"

"Hmm. Apa permintaan kalian?"

"Ijinkan kami mengadakan konser gratis di sini. Kami ingin menghibur semua ELF dan orang-orang desa yang telah membantu kami. Setelah itu, kami akan kembali ke Korea." Leeteuk membuat kesepakatan lain.

"Geezz, _jinjja_. Kalian sudah kubebaskan dari hutang, sekarang malah mau mengadakan konser gratis? _Aigoo_..." Soo Man _Sajangnim_ terlihat keberatan dengan permintaan Leeteuk.

"Kami berjanji akan menggantinya. Kami akan giat bekerja untuk mengumpulkan uang..."

"Haah, _gurae_," potong Soo Man _Sajangnim,_ "Aku akan mengabulkan permintaan kalian, tapi konser kali ini tidak akan seperti Super Show kalian. Aku akan mempersiapkan mini konser_ indoor_ dengan tempat yang terbatas."

"_Gwenchanayo_. Yang penting kami bisa mengundang warga desa dan ELF di sini."

"Begitu sayangnya kalian pada orang-orang ini, sampai meminta hal bodoh seperti itu. Terserah, lakukan apa yang kalian mau. Sekarang, kemasi barang-barang kalian dan bersiaplah untuk _rehearsal_." Direktur beranjak keluar dari gubuk kumuh itu. Senyum lebar terkembang seketika di 13 wajah kumal itu. "Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak!"

13 pemuda itu segera berkemas dan keluar dari gubuk. Mereka memandangi gubuk itu sejenak sebelum benar-benar pergi. Memang hidup mereka jauh dari kata nyaman saat tinggal di gubuk itu, tapi kenangan akan kegilaan dan kebersamaan mereka di dalam situ bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah dilupakan. Apalagi, gubuk itu sudah melindungi mereka cukup lama.

"Lho, mas-mas mau ke mana?" Ibu pemilik rumah tak siap melihat anak-anak sipit yang ditampungnya itu pergi dengan tas punggung mereka.

"Ibu, maafkan kami.." 13 orang itu membungkuk hormat, "Kami harus menyiapkan konser perpisahan..."

Ibu pemilik rumah mengerti. Bukan di sini tempat mereka seharusnya. Super Junior adalah artis. _Superstar_. _Entertainer_. Mereka harusnya tersinari oleh gemerlap panggung, bukannya tertutupi debu dan sampah. Selain itu, mereka ber-13 punya rumah sendiri di Korea. Ke sanalah tempat mereka seharusnya pulang, bukan di bantaran Kali Kamal. "Aah, nggak usah minta maaf... Malah saya yang harus minta maaf, soalnya gubuk bapak saya sudah rusak dan nggak nyaman..." Ibu pemilik rumah tertawa santai tanpa beban. Tak disangka, Leeteuk menggenggam tangan si ibu dan berkata, "Kami tidak akan melupakan ibu dan desa ini! Kami sangat berterima kasih!"

Eunhyuk ikut maju. Air mata sudah berleleran tidak karuan di pipinya. "Kami tidak tahu harus bilang apa... _Ahjumma _datang ke konser, ya... Nanti kami akan kembali untuk memberi tiketnya..."

Ibu pemilik rumah cukup terharu karena anak-anak yang menangis di depannya, tapi dia sendiri tidak menangis. Dia tidak bersedih karena anak-anak itu pergi. Malahan, dia senang karena anak-anak itu terbebas dari kesulitan dan kembali menjadi diri mereka yang seharusnya.

Tinggal cukup lama di Indonesia membuat anak-anak Korea itu tahu bagaimana caranya menghormati orang tua di Indonesia: dengan cara sungkem alias cium tangan. Satu persatu, 13 anak itu berpamitan dengan cara itu pada ibu pemilik rumah yang sudah mengurus mereka. Ada yang menangis sampai tidak bisa bicara, ada yang mengucapkan maaf dan terima kasih, ada yang berpesan pada ibu pemilik rumah untuk jaga kesehatan, tapi ibu pemilik rumah menanggapi dengan satu cara: menepuk-nepuk kepala anak-anak itu. Ibu pemilik rumah bahkan beberapa kali tertawa saat cowok-cowok tinggi macam Hangeng, Kyuhyun, dan Siwon harus benar-benar merendahkan tubuh mereka untuk mencapai eye level ibu pemilik rumah. "Maaf ya Nak, ibu orangnya pendek, hahahaha..." Itu yang ibu pemilik rumah katakan pada anak-anak tinggi.

Para ELF Indonesia, yang sengaja berkumpul dari 33 provinsi untuk melihat langsung idola mereka, seketika menggila melihat Super Junior menyapa mereka sebelum masuk ke mobil yang sudah disiapkan _Sajangnim_.

"Kami Super Junior!"

Salam lima jari mereka menimbulkan sorakan histeris dari para ELF, kecuali Rina, Dini, dan Titin-_unni_ yang melihat dari kejauhan. Mereka hanya tersenyum sekilas saat 13 personel masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kamu tau apa yang bakal dilakukan Soo Man _Sajangnim_ pertama kali sebelum mereka _rehearsal,_ Din?" tanya Rina dengan tangan terlipat.

"Nyewain mereka hotel?"

"Bukan," Titin-_unni_ menangkap lelucon di mata majikannya, "Mereka ber-13 akan dimandikan dan di-_facial_ habis-habisan oleh _Sajangnim_, bahkan mungkin pake air kembang tujuh rupa biar citra _superstar_ mereka kembali. Yakin saya, Mbak."

Dini dan Rina tergelak.

* * *

_Mini-concert_ Super Junior di Jakarta berjalan lancar tanpa kericuhan. Tim pengaman gabungan dari SM dan Polres bekerja sangat baik untuk menjaga ketertiban konser ini, sehingga penonton yang secara eksklusif diundang oleh Super Junior di _mini-concert_ ini benar-benar bisa menikmati aksi SuJu.

Saat ini, Super Junior membawakan lagu Wonder Boy. Para _hyung_ mem_bully_ Kyu kecil di atas panggung. Pertama, Kyu 'dikunci' oleh Siwon dan digelitiki habis-habisan sampai lemas oleh _hyungdeul_nya. Kedua, Sungminie pacarnya berkali-kali ditarik darinya sehingga Kyu kecil ngambek. Ketiga, ketika Kyu mengeluarkan jurus _aegyo_nya: berbaring telungkup di panggung dengan kedua tangan menumpu dagu, satu persatu _hyungdeul_nya berbaring di atasnya, membentuk tumpukan manusia. Mereka seperti penghuni taman bermain yang terlalu besar untuk masuk taman bermain normal...

Walaupun di_bully_, tapi Kyu tampaknya tidak keberatan sama sekali. Itu karena saat Super Junior membawakan Wonder Boy terakhir kali (di film _Attack on The Pin-up Boys_), Kyu tak bisa ikut karena masih di rumah sakit. Sekarang, dia senang sudah bisa menggila kembali dan merasakan atmosfer childish dari kakak-kakaknya saat menyanyikan Wonder Boy.

"Ya Allah..." Ibu pemilik rumah, yang duduk di bangku VIP di sebelah Rina, tersenyum geli, "Kok bisa ya anak-anak itu jadi kayak gini?"

Rina tertawa kecil. "'Jadi kayak gini' itu maksudnya gimana, Bu?" tanyanya. Di dalam hati, Rina menambahkan, "'Jadi kayak gini' itu maksudnya jadi ganteng atau jadi gila, ya?"

"Ya... jadi kayak gini. Jadi terkenal, nyanyi di panggung, gila-gilaan sama-sama... walaupun saya pernah lihat mereka gila-gilaan di rumah bapak saya sih..."

"Hahaha, bisa kubayangkan." batin Rina.

Akhirnya, konser telah sampai di penghujung acara. Satu persatu personel mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada ELF Indonesia. "Karena tempat ini dan juga kalian sangat spesial bagi kami," Ryeowook maju untuk mengakhiri salam perpisahan, "Kami akan tampilkan satu _performance_ yang spesial juga!"

"Kami akan menyanyikan lagu yang tak pernah ada di _setlist_ konser kami sebelumnya!" tambah Kibum. ELF bersorak, walaupun ada juga yang sibuk berbisik-bisik penasaran, apa yang akan ditampilkan terakhir oleh Super Junior.

"_Performance_ terakhir kami, Indonesia! Sampai bertemu di Super Show!" Teriakan 13 personel menutup acara salam perpisahan. Mereka lalu bersiap pada formasi masing-masing. "Mereka mau nampilin apa ya, Mbak?" Titin-_unni_ berbisik pada Rina. Yang ditanya mengangkat bahu. "Semoga aja bener-bener spesial..."

Musik diputar dan perasaan Rina langsung nggak enak.

_"Pandangan pertama, awal aku berjumpa!"_

APAAAAAA?! Rina tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya. Gadis itu dilanda deja vu. Macet. '_Haengbok_'. Pengamen bus. 'Pandangan Pertama'. Bentakan. Ryeowook dan Kibum.

"Mereka gilaaaa!"

Tak ada yang bisa mendengar teriakan hati Rina. Tidak juga Super Junior. Mereka tenggelam dalam kegilaan _dance_ buatan mereka sendiri. ELF Indonesia hampir pingsan oleh tingkah polah pemuda-pemuda sipit itu.

_"Hampir-hampir aku tak sadar dibuatnya!"_

* * *

Bandara Internasional Soekarno-Hatta menjadi saksi kedatangan dan kepulangan Super Junior, di dan dari Indonesia. Bedanya, saat datang tak ada yang mengenali dan mengantar mereka. Sekarang, beratus-ratus orang mengantar mereka pulang.

"Maafkan saya, Ryeowook_-oppa_, Kibum-_oppa_, saya nggak bermaksud marahin kalian waktu kalian ngamen di bus..." Rina membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Kalimatnya langsung diterjemahin sama Titin-_unni_. Ryeo-chan dan Kibum hanya tertawa ringan menanggapinya. "Tak perlu meminta maaf. Kami tidak apa-apa."

Rina nyengir lebar. "Jangan pernah berhenti nyanyi ya. Suara kalian semua bagus banget lho. Kalau kalian ada lagu baru lagi, aku pasti langsung mencarinya."

Ryeo-chan dan Kibum jadi malu dipuji begitu. "Terima kasih banyak. Kamu dan teman-temanmu, juga para ELF Indonesia juga sangat banyak membantu kami di sini."

"Kalau ada Super Show lagi, kami pasti akan datang ke Indonesia." kata Hangeng. Titin-_unni_ tersenyum, lalu membalas dalam bahasa Korea, "Kupegang janjimu, Hankyung_-oppa_."

Tiba-tiba, Dini, yang telat datang ke bandara, berlari sekencang-kencangnya menerobos kerumunan ELF. "_Oppaaaaa_!"

Rina kaget setengah mati waktu kawan berjilbabnya berlari menerobos kerumunan ELF. Ia masih menyandang tas sekolahnya dan bahkan masih memakai seragam hitam klub pencak silatnya. Yang lebih parah lagi, Dini tidak pakai sepatu! "Diniiiiii! Demi apapun juga, kenapa kamu belum ganti baju?! Kenapa kamu nyeker gitu?" marahnya. Masa ada ELF yang kostumnya seburuk ini waktu ketemu idolanya?

"Ye maap, gue habis latihan tadi! Bang Irfan manjangin jam latihan gue, jadilah gue telat! Gue masih harus nyetakin foto 'kan, makanya gue buru-buru sampe kelupaan pake sepatu!"

Sungmin melebarkan matanya kagum. "Kamu berlatih bela diri?" tanyanya pada Dini dengan bahasa Korea. Tanda tanya besar di atas kepala Dini memanggil Titin-_unni_ untuk membantu menerjemahkan. "Oh iye, Bang, eh, Sungmin-_oppa_! Pencak silat, bela diri khas Betawi!" jelas Dini dengan bangga.

"Aku juga suka bela diri. Lain waktu, kita bisa latihan bersama."

Dini, yang baru tahu bahwa Bang Sungmin bisa bela diri juga, melonjak girang setelah mendengar terjemahan kalimat Sungmin dari Titin-_unni_. "Mau banget! Sungmin_-oppa_ cepet ke Indonesia lagi ya! Yang lainnya juga!" katanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Tenang aja, Mbak Dini... Tadi, Hankyung-_oppa_ juga sudah janji mau ke sini lagi buat Super Show." kata Titin-_unni_, yang membuat gadis berjilbab itu semakin bahagia.

"Oh ya, sampai lupa," Dini mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari tas ranselnya, lalu membentangkannya di depan Sungmin dan personel-personel lainnya, "Tanda tanganin foto ini dong!"

ELF langsung berteriak-teriak histeris melihat foto King Size yang dibentang Dini. Para personel SuJu ternganga. "Foto itu... Dari mana kamu dapat?" tanya Siwon, yang langsung dijawab Dini dengan santai (Siwon pakai bahasa Indonesia), "Nyak anggota tim penyelamat, jadi dapet foto ini!"

Ceritanya, waktu masih di posko, ada beberapa anggota tim penyelamat yang mendokumentasikan keadaan korban banjir, termasuk ibunya Dini. Semua korban tidak begitu antusias, toh mereka lebih memikirkan bagaimana caranya bertahan hidup di posko daripada berfoto. Anehnya, para cowok sipit kita sangat bersemangat. Mereka heboh minta difoto; maklum, mereka kangen berpose di depan kamera lagi. Dengan asumsi mereka tidak akan ketahuan SM hanya karena dokumentasi tim SAR, mereka yang sedang makan langsung berpose begitu ibunya Dini datang dengan kamera. Jadilah foto itu, gambaran nyata korban banjir bahagia, dengan setting asli posko korban banjir—nasi bungkus yang sudah terbuka ada di depan mereka, sedangkan selimut-selimut dan jarit yang terserak di atas alas terpal adalah backgroundnya.

Dini menyerahkan spidolnya pada Sungmin, "Tanda tangannya satu-satu ya! _Kamsahamnida_!"

Sambil menahan malu, 13 personel bergiliran menandatangani foto mereka yang gila itu.

Pesawat akhirnya _take-off_ dari Bandara Internasional Soekarno Hatta, membawa pulang Super Junior dan staf-staf SM yang membantu terselenggaranya _mini-concert_ SuJu di Jakarta. Kisah sukses 13 pemuda sipit berbakat baru saja akan dimulai. Persahabatan yang tak pernah retak menjadi kunci untuk membuka pintu gemerlap ketenaran. Usaha keras yang diiringi cinta menjadi detonator untuk meledakkan dunia dengan 13 bakat. Kegilaan dan kekonyolan merupakan jalan 13 pria muda ini memasuki pintu hati para wanita muda seluruh jagat di masa depan.

Dunia, sambutlah Super Junior!

* * *

_Kalimat Korea yang panjang itu hasilnya Google Translate, kalau ada yang salah dibetulin di review ya... Terima kasih ^^_

* * *

[1] Korea: Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya 'kan? Sekarang tolong beritahu saya apa yang terjadi. Saya akan berusaha membantu.

[2] Korea: Kau adalah orang yang baik, tapi kami tidak bisa mempercayaimu sepenuhnya saat ini.

[3] Korea: Kita harus menunggu member yang lain untuk datang, dan kemudian kami akan menceritakan semua pada kalian.

[4] Korea: direktur


	9. Chapter 9

_(The Last) Guest Review's Reply:_

_Everlasting Friend: Wuih, semangat ya Kakak, saya aja masih nganggur banget ini gara-gara libur kuliah... Terima kasih masih ngreview di tengah kesibukan ^^_

_hanum sal: Jjaa, ketemu lagi :) Pumpkin (fansnya Bang Sungmin namanya ini 'kan?) tingkat kronis ya? Terima kasih reviewnya..._

* * *

_Author's note: Jadi, sebenarnya chapter sebelumnya itu udah ending secara de facto, tetapi secara de jure-nya masih ada tambahan berupa chapter ini... (emm, apa kebalik? ah, sudahlah, ini bukan pelajaran PKN) Chapter ini cuman twist aja sebagai finishing touch di masa sekarang-nya Rina, Dini, Titin-unni, dan ibu pemilik rumah. Saya sangat berterima kasih pada semua orang yang ngikutin FF ini dari awal sampai akhir, meskipun para lelaki tua ini jadi gila di tangan saya :p _

_Anyway, here's the last chapter. Terima kasih, maaf, dan sampai jumpa! (numpang promosi, saya barusan bikin oneshot judulnya 'Utopia: Di Suatu Waktu yang Jauh', kalau sempat lihat, dibaca ya...)_

* * *

**Episode 9**

Empat tahun berlalu.

Ibu pemilik gubuk baru saja selesai menyapu halaman rumah majikannya. Itu rutinitasnya setiap sore menjelang tuan besarnya pulang. Dia melangkah masuk ke rumah untuk mencuci piring. Begitu ibu pemilik gubuk masuk...

"Whoaaa, Kyuuuu!" Terdengar kehebohan majikan kecil ibu pemilik gubuk dari dalam rumah. Rupanya, ada acara musik di televisi. Korean Pop.

_'[Kyuhyun] Sesangi nae mamdaero andwendago hwaman naemyeon andwae, Gerol piryo opji (whouo...)_

_[Si Won] Kogjongdo palja da jageun ire neomu yeon-yeonhaji malja, mome Johji anha_

_[Heechul] Seongjeogi johatdaga nappatdaga geueron geoji mwo (heung...)_

_Siljogi ollatdaga tteoreojyeotda geuron ttaedo itji__**[1]**__'(Mr. Simple)_

"Lah. Sudah gede-gede ya mereka sekarang. Sudah muncul di TV, lagi." Ibu pemilik gubuk manggut-manggut. Dia kagum terhadap anak-anak yang dulu begitu kumal, yang bisa begitu bahagia hanya karena sepanci kolak. Sekarang, mereka benar-benar sudah jadi _superstar_ seperti harapan mereka dulu. Mereka bersinar, sukses, tampan, dan banyak fans. Ibu pemilik gubuk senang mereka sudah hidup bahagia sekarang.

Karin, gadis kelas 2 SMP yang merupakan majikan kecil ibu pemilik gubuk, menoleh kaget pada pembantunya. "Bibi tau Super Junior? Kok bisa?"

"Lho, ya jelas tho Mbak. Mereka itu dulu 'kan tetangga saya. Dulu, mereka itu tinggal di gubuk bapak saya yang sudah kosong."

Karin menatap pembantunya bingung. "Bibi nggak kenapa-napa 'kan?" batinnya.

"Oh ya Mbak, saya hampir lupa. Mbak bisa bahasa Korea, nggak?"

"Eumm, nggak begitu sih. Kenapa Bi?"

"Sebentar ya," ibu pemilik gubuk berlalu ke kamar pembantu, lalu keluar lagi dengan sesuatu yang membuat Karin kena serangan jantung, "Mbak bisa tolong terjemahin surat ini? Ini kemarin dikirimin mereka sama CD lagu yang di TV itu."

Karin langsung terlonjak dari duduknya. Itu benar-benar CD 'Mr. Simple'. Di CD itu, disertakan sepucuk surat dan selembar foto Super Junior yang ditandatangani personel yang masih aktif. Karena surat ditulis dalam bahasa Korea, ibu pemilik gubuk nggak ngerti apa isinya. Sebenarnya, surat itu berisi ucapan terima kasih dan maaf karena tidak bisa mengirim album mereka sebelumnya, 'Sorry Sorry'. Setelah keluarnya album itu, SuJu didera banyak masalah (untuk rincinya silahkan_ browsing_ sendiri) sehingga tidak bisa mengirimkan album mereka pada ibu pemilik gubuk.

Tangan Karin gemetar melihat apa yang ada di tangannya. "Bibi, i-ini asli? K-kok bisa? Ng-nggak mungkin! Kyaaa!"

Ibu pemilik gubuk tidak begitu menghiraukan histeria sang majikan. Matanya tertuju ke layar kaca dan menghitung jumlah personel yang ada di klip musik tersebut dengan hati-hati. "Kenapa kok cuma ada sepuluh ya? Bukannya mereka ber-13 semuanya?"

* * *

Rina, yang sekarang mahasiswi akuntansi di sebuah universitas negeri ternama, sedang membaca tabloid remaja sambil mendengarkan musik. Di tabloid-tabloid remaja sudah tak sulit lagi menemukan foto-foto Super Junior dalam ukuran besar, bahkan kadang tersedia dalam bentuk poster. Super Junior sudah jauh lebih terkenal dibanding saat Rina memergoki mereka di bantaran Kali Kamal. Mereka bahkan dijuluki King of Hallyu alias raja K-POP.

"Mbak, saya masuk ya." Titin-_unni_ membuka pintu kamar Rina perlahan, membawakan kudapan untuk majikan kecilnya, seperti biasa kalau malam Minggu. Rina tidak mengalihkan pandangnya dari tabloid remaja yang sedang dibacanya. "Ya _Unni_, taruh aja situ." katanya sambil menunjuk meja belajarnya.

Bukannya meletakkan nampan kudapan di meja belajar, Titin-_unni_ malah meletakkan nampan di atas pangkuan majikannya. "Cemilan hari ini spesial, Mbak."

Rina mengalihkan pandang dari tabloid remajanya ke nampan cemilan. Matanya yang sudah lebar lebih melebar lagi ketika melihat ada CD album 'Mr. Simple' di nampannya. "A-apa ini?! Ini 'kan... ini 'kan album terbaru mereka! Demi apa..."

Titin-_unni _tertawa kecil. "Ibu saya, Mbak, sowan (berkunjung) ke makam bapak saya kemarin di Korea. Nah, karena saya nggak bisa ikut, beliau mbeliin saya ini biar saya nggak sedih karena nggak ikut sowan."

Rina ternganga.

Terrt, terrt! Ponsel Rina bergetar, memotong ucapan Titin-_unni_. Rina segera meraih ponselnya dan mengangkat telepon. "Assalamualaikum."

"Waalaikumsalam! Rina, Rina! Lu tau nggak, gue tadi ke toko CD. Tujuan gue sih mau jalan-jalan doang, eeeh... gue bener-bener selamet, dapet CD Mr. Simple satu-satunya di toko itu! Yeeeey!"

_Kebiasaan._ Rina menjauhkan telinganya dari ponsel. "Kamu nggak usah heboh, Din. Aku sama Titin-_unni_ juga punya..."

"Iya? Wah, kita benar-benar beruntung ya. Ya Allah, jadi ini arti ngimpi gue digigit anakonda semalem!"

_Anakonda 'kan nggak suka nggigit orang, tapi ngelilit orang..._, batin Rina. Titin-_unni_ cuma bisa terkikik.

"Kita malem mingguan pake ini yuk, Rin! Aku habis ini mau puter CD-nya, kamu juga, ya! Assalamualaikum!"

* * *

_'Because I naughty, naughty, Hey! Mr. Simple_

_Because I naughty, naughty,_

_Daradadadadadada_

_Daradadadadadada_

_Suju Kanda!'_

1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10.

"Kenapa Mbak? Kok ngitungin orang terus? Jumlah mereka nggak akan berubah jadi 13." Titin-_unni_ mengomentari tindakan majikannya yang tak melepaskan pandangannya dari layar kaca. Telunjuk Rina terus bergerak menghitung sampai akhirnya Rina sadar bahwa Titin-_unni_ benar. Hangeng keluar dan kecil kemungkinan akan kembali pada SuJu. Kibum hiatus sangat lama dan seakan-akan juga tidak akan pulang. Kangin masih menjalani wajib militer, tidak mungkin bisa beraktivitas bersama SuJu saat ini. Ke depan, pasti akan semakin banyak personel yang 'menghilang' untuk wajib militer.

"Mereka nggak akan pernah lengkap lagi, 'kan?" tanya Rina retoris, pandangannya masih tertuju ke layar kaca.

"Siapa yang tahu, Mbak? Masa depan bukan milik kita, tapi milik Allah," Titin-_unni_ menunjukkan _hidden wisdom_nya, "Mungkin sekarang banyak posisi yang kosong, tapi siapa yang tahu masa depan? Mungkin aja beberapa tahun lagi setelah semuanya sudah melaksanakan kewajiban wamil, nikah dan punya anak, mereka konser lagi dalam formasi lengkap? Mbak inget nggak kalau Hankyung-_oppa_ janji mau datang lagi ke Indonesia dalam rangka Super Show? Nah, bisa aja 'kan hal yang saya khayalkan tadi kejadian?"

Iya sih. 'Ndhisiki kersa' [2]itu bukan suatu hal yang bagus. Takdir hanya Allah yang tahu. Rina tertawa membayangkan pria-pria itu 10 tahun lagi, membawa istri dan dua orang anak masing-masing orang, lalu nge-_dance_ Mr. Simple di panggung. "Whoaa, panggungnya harus luas banget tuh kalau mereka mau tampil bareng istri sama anak-anak mereka!" katanya. Titin-_unni_ pun tergelak. "Kalau masing-masing bawa 3 orang, berarti ada 72 orang yang bakal naik panggung! Wah, Indonesia kudu nyiapin panggung beton ya Mbak! Siapa tahu dipake 10 tahun lagi!"

_'Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero motjyo_

_Bwara Mrs. Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero yeppo (SJ Call)_

_Bwara Mr. Simple, Simple geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero motjyo_

_Bwara Mrs. Simple, Simple, geudaeneun geudaeneun geudaero yeppo (SJ Call)__**[3]**__' (Mr. Simple)_

* * *

Dini baru saja pulang dari rapat OSIS. Dia lari sekencang-kencangnya menuju perguruan silatnya. "Bang Irfan bakal marah lagi nih kalau gue telat, hadeeeh! Ketua OSIS ngeselin, ngomongin pengadaan tempat sampah kelas aja lama bener!" gerutunya. Karena terburu-burunya, Dini lupa kalau tukang-tukang becak menyediakan jasa antar yang lebih cepat daripada berlari.

Tukang becak. Dini yang baru saja melewati pangkalan becak tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil berlari. "Untung deh gue nggak gila habis naikin becak Siwon-_oppa_. Yah, orang-orang itu sudah sukses sekarang. Kalau gue ketemu makhluk-makhluk kayak gitu lagi, gue pasti udah pingsan!"

Bruak!

Karena berlari dengan tidak hati-hati, Dini menabrak seorang petugas kebersihan (red: pasukan kuning) yang sedang menyapu jalanan. Dini cepat berdiri dan membersihkan roknya, lalu buru-buru minta maaf. "Maaf ye Bang, eh Pak, eh Bang! Saya lagi buru-buru, nggak sengaja!"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, maafkan saya juga..."

Ha?

Suara ini sepertinya tidak asing. Dini mendongakkan kepalanya. Seketika berjuta belut listrik menyetrumnya. Gadis berjilbab itu memang bukan anggota Shawol[4], tapi kalau orang ini, Dini mengenalnya terlalu baik.

"Taemin-_oppa_!"

Dini kehilangan kesadaran.

Cerita _superstar_ lain di Indonesia baru saja dimulai.

**TAMAT**

* * *

[1] Korea: [Kyuhyun] Jangan marah kalau dunia ini tidak berjalan seperti kehendakmu, tidak perlu begitu (whouo...)

[Si Won] Jangan kau pusingkan hal-hal yang remeh, tidak baik untuk tubuhmu

[Heechul] Nilai bisa bagus bisa jelek, memang kenapa? (heung...)

Kinerja bisa naik bisa turun, itu sudah biasa

[2] Jawa: mendahului keputusan Tuhan dengan nge-judge sesuatu pasti terjadi atau tidak mungkin terjadi

[3] Korea: Lihatlah Mr. Simple, Simple kamu memang keren

Lihatlah Mrs. Simple, Simple, kamu memang cantik (SJ Call)

Lihatlah Mr. Simple, Simple kamu memang keren

Lihatlah Mrs. Simple, Simple, kamu memang cantik (SJ Call)

[4] sebutan untuk fans SHINee, idol group Korea yang juga berada di bawah naungan SM Entertainment

* * *

**Special thanks to: **chairun, rafiz sterna, lee ikan, DIANA, hanum sal, Liu HeeHee, Park Ji Hee, siskasparkyu0, nvyptr, Bryan Andrew Cho, Sherry Cho, Everlasting Friend, sparkyu amore, riekyumidwife, kazamatsu, lavendergothic, Cho Michelle, Kim -Jung- Hyewon, tiaraputri16, Deyerraa, JewelsClouds, MissAegyoKyu31 (Ada yang belum disebut?)

Terakhir, terima kasih pada ELF pendamping saya yang sudah menggila bersama saya :3


End file.
